Brave Story: Mew Traveler
by Musashi the Master
Summary: When Bridget fell into a mysterious coma, Zoey must travel to the world of Vision to meet the Goddess of Destiny to have her wished granted.  First ever Brave Story Mew Mew Power crossover
1. Doorway to Destiny

Musashi the Master

6-5-10

Brave Story: Mew Traveler

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated K+

Summary: How far will you go to save an friend? That is what happened to Zoey when her friend, Bridget fell into a mysterious coma. When a mysterious voice offer Zoey a chance to save her friend, she accepts it and is thrust into the world of Vision, a world of magic and monsters created by the Goddess of Destiny. There, she meets a boy who has also a friend in a mysterious coma named Tatsuya. They are turned into Travelers, visitors from the other world and in order to save Bridget and Miki, they must ask the Goddess of Destiny to grant them a wish. They meet, Yuno, a half kitkin, half ankhakin archer, Sogreth, the strong waterkin axeman, Meladee, the chief of the Vahadina Highlanders, Ropple, the genius pankin, and Leynart, the Commander of the Knights of Stengel. Together, these brave heroes must search the world of Vision for 5 magical gemstones that can lead to the Tower of Destiny where the Goddess of Destiny lives. But an mysterious and sinister Traveler named Rei will stop at nothing to make sure Tatsuya and Zoey fail in their quest, and he seems to be the reason Bridget and Miki are in a coma, but is he really behind this? Also, anime characters are sucked into the world of Vision. First ever Brave Story/Mew Mew Power crossover. Friendships: Zoey and Bridget friendship and Tatsuya and Miki friendship. Pairings: Zoey/Elliot, Tatsuya/Yuno and more. Rated K+ for violence and mild language except for Zoey and Tatsuya and Yuno and some other characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mew Mew Power, Brave Story, Miyuki Miyabe does or any other anime or Lunar: Silver Star Harmony which I plan to put in this fic. They belong to their respected owners.

Prologue: Doorway to Destiny

Tokyo, Japan. One of the busiest cities in the world. It's quite peaceful if you don't count the Cyniclon attacks, but the attacks have been repealed by five brave half animal magical girls called the Mew Mews. We turn our attention to Café Mew Mew.

"Whew! What a day!" Zoey Hanson sighed as she and her friends, Corina Murbucks, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts exit the Café. Their managers, Elliot and Wesley have gone home for the evening.

"I find it not boring at all." Corina smiled. "That's because you were slacking off!" Zoey snapped at her, but calmed down. "Hey wait, where's Bridget?" Zoey wondered. "I'll get her!" Kikki volunteered as she went into the Café.

"We been friends since we first got our powers, right?" Zoey asked her two remaining friends. "Yeah. When we're together, we can handle anything. It's like we're invincible." Corina smiled at her friend. Renee stared at Zoey. "Zoey… Are you gonna tell Elliot how you feel about him?" Renee brought up that question.

"H-Huh?" Zoey gawked. "W-What are you talking about?" Zoey stammered. "Ever since you got your powers, you've been nervous around him. Even though he gets on your nerves, you have some feelings for him." Renee smirked. "Hehehe. Could it be love?" Corina teased.

"No, no! I don't think of him and me as an item. Mark is the one who he and I should be an item!" Zoey panicked, waving her arms up and down. "That's not what your face is telling us!" Corina giggled. Suddenly, Kikki ran out of the door with panic on her face.

"E-Everyone! It's Bridget! She's…!" The three Mew Mews gasped as they ran into the Café to find Bridget unconscious on the floor. "Bridget! Bridget, wake up! Please wake up!" Zoey pleaded as she shook her friend in an attempt to wake her up. Unknown to the Mews, a frog was watching them. Renee quickly called 911.

A few hours later, the ambulance took Bridget to Seiryna Hospital. (A/N: This is the hospital Bridget will go to. The one where Tatsuya and Miki are is called Goinalya. I made these up for the story.)

Zoey eavesdrop on Bridget's room. "Doctor! How is she? Will our Bridget be okay!" Bridget's mom's voice said in worry. "We run some tests… but we cannot indentify the cause. She's still breathing, but we have no idea on what caused her coma. It's so rare… We never encounter something like this before." The doctor's voice said in a grim tone. "N-No! Then our Bridget will be like this forever?" Bridget's dad's voice gasped. "Yes… Unless we determine the cause of this, there is nothing we can do for your daughter…" The doctor's voice stated. Zoey can hear Bridget's mom crying. 'N-No…' Zoey thought to herself as she head for the roof.

Zoey was kneeling on the ground, tears fell down her cheek and on the ground. "B-Bridget… If only there is a way to save you…" Zoey sniffled. "Poor Bridget…" Zoey could have sworn she heard a voice. "Unless something isn't done, she'll be asleep forever. If only there is a way to change your fate. But there is. A long journey awaits you, Zoey. Do you have the courage to brave the trials ahead of you? Do you have what it takes to save a friend?" The Voice asked. Zoey stared at the ground for 40 seconds then looked up and got up from the ground. "If it'll help save Bridget, I'm willing to take that chance!" Zoey shouted with courage. Suddenly, a necklace with a tablet on it appeared around Zoey. Then a huge door appeared out of nowhere.

"Then present your Traveler's Mark to the Watcher. You'll be away from your world for awhile. If you want to change your fate, then pass through the Porta Nectere to grant your wish!" The frog from before entered the Porta Nectere. Zoey looked at the Porta Nectere for 1 minute then she ran into it. The Porta Nectere closed and disappeared.

**"Brave Traveler! Your quest has begun!" **The voice said.

TBC

Next time: Zoey and Tatsuya Meet: Lau and the Cave of Trials.

A/n: Well how about that? Do you like it so far? Okay, here is the following anime which will appear in Brave Story: Mew Traveler.

Inuyasha

Rosiaro Plus Vampire

Pretear

Negima

Love Hina

Slayers

Evangelion

Card Captor Sakura

Sailor Moon

Full Metal Panic

One Piece

Koi Koi 7

Magic Knight Rayearth

Wedding Peach

Queen's Blade

Girls Bravo

Galaxy Angel

Tenchi Muyo

School Rumble

Ranma

Yugioh

Pokemon

Nurse Angel Ririka

And finally, Naruto

Another note, I will take a break from my Ar Tonelico fic for awhile.

Also, Zoey will receive a creation of mine called the Traveler's Katana. Okay, that's enough for now! See ya!


	2. Lau and the Cave of Trials

A/N: Here is chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Zoey and Tatsuya Meet: Lau and the Cave of Trials

Zoey was unconscious on the ground, next to her is a 11 year old boy who has brown hair, wore a black shirt, grey blue pants and black shoes who is also unconscious. Suddenly, a green fat bird like creature walked up to the two. The bird stared at the two and chirped at them to get up. 50 seconds later, they were still motionless. The bird left.

1 minute later, Zoey and the boy woke up. "…Oh man… What happened?" Zoey muttered as she rubbed her head. Suddenly, she noticed the boy on the ground. "Hey! Wake up!" Zoey shook him awake. "Erm…Um…M-Miki?" The boy mumbled as he slowly got up. "Miki? Who's that?" Zoey blinked. The boy saw Zoey and gasped. "Were you brought here by a voice and have something called a Traveler's Mark like me?" The boy asked. Zoey nodded and showed him her Traveler's Mark, the boy did the same.

"My name is Zoey Hanson. What's yours?" Zoey asked politely. "Tatsuya." Tatsuya grinned. The two looked at each other for 50 seconds then Zoey spoke. "Why did you pass through the Porta Nectere?" Zoey asked. Tatsuya looked down in sadness. "M-My friend Miki fell into a mysterious coma. That's why I went through that portal to find a way to save her." Zoey gasped. "That's what exactly what happened to my friend Bridget! Looks like we got something in common. But first, where are we?" Zoey asked. The two looked around, they saw lush greenery, a waterfall and a log cabin. They noticed the green bird on a pot. They walked up to it. The bird chirped happily before vanishing. The two dug into the pot and they each got red and yellow berries. "Looks edible." Tatsuya smelled the berry. "Maybe we can ask someone on where we are." Zoey suggested, Tatsuya nodded in agreement as they went inside the cabin.

"Hello? Anyone home!" Tatsuya called as the two looked around. Unfortunately for them, there is no one here. They then noticed a map on the table. They grabbed it and looked at it, it's a map of another world, on the top are the words Vision. "Vision… Is that where we are?" Tatsuya asked Zoey. She nodded. "Something tells me we should head for that cave which is northeast of here." Zoey pointed out. Tatsuya nodded in agreement. "Hope the person who lives here doesn't mind us borrowing the map."

After 5 minutes of walking, the two finally made it to the cave known as the Cave of Trials. When they entered, they saw different kinds of colored birds. They chirped, as if they're trying to tell the two something. 20 seconds later, they disappeared. "Do you have any idea on what they're saying?" Zoey blinked. Tatsuya scratched his head. "Sorry, don't speak bird." They entered a room with four statues of warriors.

When they looked at the statues, a large rumbling occurred. "W-Whoa!" Zoey nearly fell, but regained her balance. Suddenly, the two heard a voice that sounded like 4 voices all together.

"Travelers! We, the four guardians of the Goddess, must question you, ere, your journeys may began. We will then bestow upon a profession and the power to weather your quest." The first guardian then spoke.

"I am the Dawn Guardian, ward of the East, servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What would you ask of me and the Dawn-kin?" The Dawn Guardian asked the two. Zoey and Tatsuya thought about it for 1 minute then said "Iron Defense!" "Then Iron Defense you shall have." The Dawn Guardian agreed.

The second guardian then spoke. "I am the Dusk Guardian, ward of the West, servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What would you ask of me and the Dusk-kin?" The Dusk Guardian questioned. "Power to protect those we love." Zoey and Tatsuya said at the same time again. "Then power you shall have." The Dusk Guardian agreed.

The third guardian is next. "I am the Snow Guardian, ward of the North, servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What would you ask of me and the Snow-kin?" The Snow Guardian asked. "Strong bodies." Zoey and Tatsuya stated. "Then strong bodies you shall have." The Snow Guardian confirmed.

The last guardian was next. "I am the Sun Guardian, ward of the South, servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What would you ask of me and the Sun-kin?" The Sun Guardian questioned. "Bodies that can resist almost anything." Zoey told her. "Then resistant bodies you shall have." The Sun Guardian agreed.

"Travelers! Are you satisfied with your choices?" The Four Guardians asked. "Yes, of course." Zoey told them. "We're happy with our choices." Tatsuya nodded. "You two will be faced with myriad challenges, Travelers. Overcome them all, so that your most desired wishes may be granted!" The Four Guardians said as the door north of the two opened. "Let's go, Zoey." Tatsuya said bravely, Zoey nodded.

The two entered the next room, there, they were greeted by a elderly man who has yellow hair and beard, wore a purple robe and is on a floating device. He looked at the two with a smile on his face.

"Well, now! What a peculiar turn of events. Did I startled you two? There, there. I mean you no harm. The name is Lau. You may address me as Wayfinder Lau. I serve as guide to Travelers new to the world of Vision." Wayfinder Lau introduced himself. "Wayfinder Lau. We need your help on what we need to do." Zoey asked. "Yeah. Like how do we get our wish granted?" Tatsuya added. "Now now. All your questions will be answered. But first things first. Show me your Traveler's Marks." Wayfinder Lau stated. Zoey and Tatsuya showed him their Traveler's Marks. "Well now. You seem to be bona fide Travelers… If you're not, well, your friends are doomed anyway." Wayfinder Lau commented. Zoey and Tatsuya gulped. Wayfinder Lau cleared his throat.

"Well now, judging by the answers you gave to the Four Guardians, you are ranked Novice Brave Prototype 1. Now for your equipment." Wayfinder Lau waved his wand at the two. Suddenly, two white lights engulfed them. 40 seconds later, Tatsuya now wore brown armor and a hat, grey pants, grey boots and on his hand is a medium size sword with five slots on it. Zoey wore a pink kimono with a red ribbon on her hair, white gloves, yellow sandals, a blue backpack on her back and on her left land is a katana that looks similar to what Musashi from Samurai Legend Musashi had with 5 slots on the hilt. And also a sheath on her hip.

"Whoa!" Tatsuya gasped as he looked at his sword. "Amazing." Zoey gasped in awe as she looked at her katana. "Hmm…Well, they do make you look sharp… That's more than I can say for the impudent rascalialin who arrived not long before you two." Wayfinder Lau commented. "Wait, so there are other Travelers like us?" Zoey blinked. "Ho ho… The one Tatsuya is wielding is called the Traveler's Sword, a Novice Brave's weapon and the one Zoey is wielding is called the Traveler's Katana. But you two have a trial to complete before I can give you all the juicy details. Which brings us to said ordeal. Certainly you realize having your wish granted comes at a price?" Wayfinder Lau asked. "A price?" Zoey asked. "Once you pass through this door behind me, your wisdom and bravery will be tested. Use those weapons and prove to me you have the mettle to come out on top. There's no turning back now. You'll simply have to find the true exit. The birds you met gave some sort of hint about light and back turns." Wayfinder Lau smiled as he vanished. Zoey put her hand on her chin and thought about it for 60 seconds, then she snapped her fingers. "This will be a snap! Come on, Tatsuya!" Zoey said with determination. "Right!" Tatsuya nodded.

The two of them found statues of griffins and only turned the ones who are facing other directions. The door north of them opened. They entered a room with another griffin statue, suddenly, the statue began to beat its wings. "Thus end your test. Now, back to the Wayfinder's side with you!" The griffin told them as he warped them back to the Wayfinder's Hut.

The two reappeared in Lau's cabin, he noticed them and smiled. "Oh hoh! Back in one piece, I see? Very good." "It was a snap." Tatsuya grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "Come closer, you two." Lau issued, they come closer to him. Then they sat down. "Ahem! Now then—allow me to get you two up to speed. This world, which we fancy to call Vision…was crafted by no less than the mighty Goddess of Destiny. And you two, young children are Travelers who have ventured here to have their wishes granted. The ordeal in the cave put your skills to the proof—a formality you two have defiantly handled. So far so good?" Lau asked. "So, all we have to do is ask the Goddess of Destiny to have our wish granted so she can save our friends?" Tatsuya gasped in awe "Yes. Now, you two must brave many perils and ventured to the Tower of Destiny. To each Traveler who arrives there safely, the Goddess grants them a single wish. But you cannot march up to her and asked for it without labor, no no! Take a look at the slots on your weapons." Lau stated. Tatsuya and Zoey took a look at the holes on their weapons.

"The Traveler's Sword and Katana, as it happens are reflections of your own strengths. As you two grow, so shall they. See the five holes on the guard and hilt? You need to fill them with five gemstones." Lau explained. "So if we fill our weapons with five gemstones, we can meet the Goddess?" Zoey asked. "Yes. And if you fill them with all five gemstones, Tatsuya's Traveler's Sword will evolved into the Demon's Bane and Zoey's Traveler's Katana will evolve into the Light Savior. Only the Demon's Bane and Light Savior will open the way to the Tower of Destiny and the Goddess." Lau added. "So where do we find them?" Tatsuya asked. "They will have to find themselves into you. Normally, you have to do various tasks and ordeals to obtain them. When or where? I do not say. Some events may seem pointless and vexing, but remember that Vision in its entirety serves as a test. Be resourceful! Try anything!" Lau smiled. "Alright, we'll handle any ordeals and collect the gemstones!" Zoey smiled. "You must be tired after my long talk. You may as they say in your world, crash here for the night. Tomorrow, your journeys will began." Lau offered. "Yeah. I'm beat." Tatsuya yawned. Zoey and Tatsuya slept on the bed.

The next day, Zoey and Tatsuya were outside with Lau. "Wayfinder Lau, thank you for everything." Zoey bowed gratefully. "Yeah. Wish us luck on our journey!" Tatsuya beamed. "Hoh hoh. It's no problem. Here, have some food for your travels." Lau gave them Lau's Lunch and 5 mako berries. "So where do we start?" Zoey asked. "You must head to the town of Lanka. I will teleport you two near there. Oh, I have one final word of advice to you two, for each gemstone you have obtained, you can visit your world for once and one time only and check on those you cared about. The Mirror of Truth and the star sigils will open the way. You will find out eventually. Good luck on your journey!" Lau smiled as he warped them near Lanka. After they were gone, Lau put his hand on his chin. "Now a second and third one… What could it mean?" Lau muttered as he stared at the sky.

Zoey and Tatsuya's quest to save Bridget and Miki has begun. May the Goddess of Destiny watch over them!

TBC

Next time: Lanka's Sweetheart.

A/n: Next time, Zoey and Tatsuya will meet Yuno from Lanka and she will join them on their quest. Also, the first crossovers will be Slayers and Full Metal Panic after Sogreth joins the party. So see you next time!


	3. Lanka's Sweetheart

Chapter 2: Lanka's Sweetheart

Zoey and Tatsuya got up from the ground. They looked around, they were in a forest.

"So, this is a forest?" Tatsuya asked, "Looks like it." Zoey nodded. "According to the map, Lanka should be near here." Tatsuya looked at the map. Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Hey! Back off!" A girl's voice shouted. "Sounds like someone's in trouble." Zoey stated. "Let's go help her!" Tatsuya nodded as the two head for the source of the voice.

When they got to the source, they saw a 15 year old girl who wore pink clothes and wielding a bow, but what made Tatsuya and Zoey gasped is her cat ears and tail. She was surrounded by strange wolf-like creatures. "Why are all these gimblewolves chasing me!" The girl yelled, she then noticed Tatsuya and Zoey and shouted "H-Hey! You two!" The gimblewolves turned their attention to the two Travelers and growled at them. "Uh oh!" Tatsuya gulped. "Don't you recognized a damsel in distress when you see one? Be a man! Get over here and help!" The girl shouted. Tatsuya gasped as she said that. 'That's…what Miki said before she got that coma!' Tatsuya got out his Traveler's Sword and pointed it at the gimblewolves, Zoey unsheathed her Traveler's Katana and did the same. "Now let's show these puppies who's boss!" The girl got her bow and arrow ready.

"Here we go!" Tatsuya yelled as he slashed the first gimblewolf, Zoey followed up with a slash, killing the gimblewolf. "Eat this!" the girl yelled as she fired arrows at the second gimblewolf, killing it as well. Suddenly, the third gimblewolf let out a howl and two more gimblewolves replaced the ones who were killed. "W-Wha?" Zoey gasped as she slashed the gimblewolf, one of the gimblewolves hit Tatsuya, but he slashed it back. After killing the two replacements, the third let out another howl and called on two more. Tatsuya and his party killed the 2 replacements three times. But more keep coming.

"Aww, enough already! Where are they all coming from?" The girl panicked as the gimblewolves stepped closer to the party. 'Tatsuya, Zoey…' Tatsuya and Zoey heard Lau's voice. "Your weapons, hold them up. When matters looked grim in battle, you can give your weapons a quick flash…and escaped the danger. Something to hold you two over until you learn bravura skills!' 'Got it.' Zoey and Tatsuya nodded as they held their weapons up, they emitted a flash. The gimblewolves were scared and ran off.

"Wow! What was that? Magic?" The girl gasped, Zoey and Tatsuya stared at the girl's cat ears. "Oh… Hmm, I guess I owe you two at least an thank you before I start in with the questions." The girl bowed politely. "My name's Yuno. I live in the town of Lanka just outside the forest." The girl now known as Yuno introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Yuno." Zoey smiled but continued to stared at her cat ears. Yuno got a good look at Zoey and Tatsuya.

"I don't think I've seen you two around… Are you visiting from Gasara? Tearsheaven?" Yuno asked. "Are they Japanese cities?" Tatsuya asked. "…Juppanse? Hm, never heard of that before…" She noticed them staring at her cat ears. "Why are you two staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Yuno asked, a question mark above her head. "Your ears…" Zoey gasped. "Oh, my ears? I'm of mixed descent. Half kitkin, half ankha. So?" Yuno pointed out. "What's an kitkin?" Tatsuya blinked. "And a ankha?" Zoey added, confused as well. Yuno was surprised. "…Don't tell me you two have never heard of a kitkin!" Yuno let out a hearty laugh. "Oh stop pulling my leg." Yuno stared at the two Travelers. "You… two are pulling my leg, right?" Yuno asked. "Um… no." Zoey shook her head no. Yuno got a good look at the two. "Hmm, wait a minute… Come to think of it. How did you two know magic?" Yuno questioned, suddenly it hit her. "Holy darbabas! Are you two… not by any chance, Travelers!" Yuno gasped. "Are Travelers rare?" Tatsuya wondered. "Well, of course they're rare! Travelers only come from the real world! Wow! I mean…whoa…You…You two are TRAVELERS! But hmm…I always thought of male and female Travelers as strong and beautiful, the male Travelers have big muscles and hairy chests while the female ones have beautiful looks and big breasts. I didn't know kids like you can become one." Yuno rubbed her eyes. "Aren't you a kid too?" Tatsuya wondered. Yuno laughed. "You do have a point. So Travelers, do you have some names?" Yuno asked politely. "I'm Tatsuya." Tatsuya introduced himself with a smile. "My name is Zoey Hanson, but call me Zoey." Zoey smiled. "Tatsuya and Zoey? Interesting names. So, do you two want to come over to my house? My family runs an inn in Lanka. You two saved my hide, so the least I can do is feed you and put you up for the night!" Yuno offered. "Of course. We will be happy to stay with you for the night. Right Tatsuya?" Zoey smiled at him. "Of course!" Tatsuya smiled as well. "Yippie! Okay, the town of Lanka is just a short walk to the south once we emerge from the forest. So enough chit-chat. Let's get this show on the road!" Yuno raised her fist in the air. "Okay!" Tatsuya smiled as he too raised his fist in the air.

The three managed to get out of Lanka Forest. Yuno pointed to a town. "Lanka is just up ahead. Come on, let's go!" Yuno shouted excitedly as the three of them head towards the town.

The trio entered Lanka. "Here we are in Lanka!" Yuno proclaimed as she saw a inn up ahead. "That's my house over there. See the bed on the sign? That's the innkeeper's emblem." Yuno pointed to the sign. "Oh wow." Zoey gasped in awe. "Let's go meet your parents then." Tatsuya smiled. The trio entered the Inn.

When they entered, Yuno's parents and her dog, Sotark noticed them. Sotark barked happily at her. "Heh heh! I missed you too, Sotark." Yuno smiled as she petted him. "Yuno! You're alright!" Yuno's mother, Ayn ran up to her and hugged her. "We were worried sick!" Fazi, Yuno's father said sternly. "I'm sorry, Mama, Papa. I had to go deeper into the forest to find any game—and while I was there, a pack of gimblewolves tried to attack me. I though I was doomed! But then Tatsuya and Zoey here came along and saved my biscuits." Yuno explained. "Well! It sounds like we owe you two an thank you, children." Ayn smiled. "Aw, it was no problem." Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head nervously. "As for you, young lady: next time, take Stoark with you like we asked. You're lucky Tatsuya and Zoey were there to come to your aid! Thank the Goddess…" Fazi sighed in relief. "All right, Papa, I heard you. But guess what!" Yuno beamed excitedly. "…What, dear? What are you getting all worked up for?" Fazi blinked. "Hang on to your breeches… Tatsuya and Zoey… are Travelers!" Yuno shouted with excitement. That caught her parents by surpise. "T-T-Travelers! You're kidding!" Fazi gasped in shock. "Travelers… Wait, then you two must be on your way to the Goddess's tower!" Fazi said excitedly. "Yes. We're on a quest for the Goddess of Destiny to have our wishes granted." Zoey nodded. "What's your wish? Oh, this is simply splendid! Whoopee, two TRAVELERS!" Fazi cheered. "Honey, settle down! You're scaring them! You're scaring ME." Ayn sweat dropped. "Um… it's no trouble at all." Zoey smiled nervously. "Mama, can Tatsuya and Zoey stay the night? As a thank you." Yuno asked. "Well of course! They saved my daughter's life!" Fazi nodded in agreement. "All right. I'll have to whip up something extra special tonight. Yuno, be a good girl and show Tatsuya and Zoey around." Ayn suggested. "Yes, Mama." Yuno turned to her new found friends with a smile. "Alright, show us around town, Yuno." Tatsuya smiled.

The trio explored town, they learn about the Highlanders who bring peace to the world of Vision. Later, they learn about tems, the currency of Vision. Soon, they came across one of Yuno's neighbors who needed help finding a lost ring. Eventually, they found the ring and Yuno's neighbor thanked them and gave them a crafting kit. Miss Maree suggested seeing her boyfriend on accessory making, they did just that and Zoey and Tatsuya made their first accessories. After that, The trio head back to Yuno's home for dinner.

The trio and Yuno's parents were eating their dinner. "…My, my! That is astounding!" Ayn smiled. "Yeah! Can you believe it? One scrawny kid staring down a whole pack of wolves!" Yuno nodded. "Tee hee! It sounds like my daughter has a little crush on you, Tatsuya." Ayn smiled again, Yuno twitched while Tatsuya chocked but recovered while Zoey giggled. "M-M-M-Mama! Shh, you're embarrassing me! I just—He's only—" Yuno waved her arms up and down frantically. "Ohh, look at her blush." Ayn smiled. "Ha ha! Remember, dear? We used to be the same way when we were young and frisky." Fazi smiled also. Yuno covered her face and groaned. "I'm sorry, Tatsuya and Zoey. My parents are such social liabilities." Tatsuya smiled at her. "It's no problem, I don't mind at all." He answered. "Ahem! Tatsuya and Zoey…" Fazi asked. "Yes?" Both replied. "Seeing as how you two have just arrived in Vision. I presume you two have no travel plans yet?" Fazi asked. "Um. Yeah. We don't know where to start." Zoey nodded. "Might I suggest you two head for Lyris? It's not far. So many people pass through—one of them may just point you towards the Goddess's Tower" Fazi suggested. "Hey, yeah! Maybe we can find a clue on one of the gemstones!" Tatsuya smiled. 'Yeah! Hang on, Bridget, me and Tatsuya will both save you and Miki!' Zoey thought to herself. Yuno put her hand on her chin. "Lyris, huh? I always wanted to go there." Yuno got up from her seat with determination. "Well… now's my chance. I'm going with Tatsuya and Zoey on their journey!" Yuno said with courage, eyes sparkle. "Y-Yuno!" Zoey gasped. "Whoa, there, young lady! You'll do no such thing!" Ayn protested. "I've made up my mind and you can't stop me. I'm going with them!" Yuno said. "Honey, what do you think?" Ayn asked her husband. Fazi smiled warmly. "I say, go right on ahead." He stated with a heart warming smile. "…Really? You'll let me?" Yuno gasped. "Are you sure?" Ayn questioned. "Ayn, who are we to question destiny? Did you know, Yuno, your grandfather journeyed with a Traveler back in the day? This was all before my father was born, but Grandpa told him time and time again: 'If you ever find a Traveler, leave your life behind if you have to, but go with him or her- because what you get out of it, no one else can ever give it to you.' So you go, Yuno. Make the journey, and let the journey change your life." Fazi smiled. "Thank you, Papa!" Yuno smiled and bowed politely. "If your father say so, then I agree with him. Then go, Yuno. You have my blessing." Ayn smiled. "Is that alright with you two?" Ayn asked. "Sure! She helped us by showing us around Lanka, so she can teach us more about Vision." Tatsuya nodded in agreement. "Plus she's really handy with a bow. We make a powerful team." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, guys!" Yuno cheered. "Hee hee, oh Yuno." Ayn closed her eyes and smiled. "Ha, ha ha. Well, plenty of sleep, tomorrow your journey begins." Fazi smiled.

Tomorrow, Tatsuya, Zoey and Yuno begin their journey! Who else will join this newfound friendship?

To be continued…

Next time: An Gentle Heart and the Mirror of Truth.

A/n: Next time, the strong father/axeman, Sogreth will join our heroes and Tatsuya will obtain his first gemstone. Then after that chapter, Slayers and Full Metal Panic will appear and Zoey will also gain her first gemstone as well! So see you next time!


	4. An Gentle Heart and the Mirror of Truth

Chapter 3: A Gentle Heart and the Mirror of Truth.

The next day, Tatsuya, Zoey and Yuno got everything ready for the journey.

"See you soon, Mama. Bye, Papa!" Yuno hugged her parents. Fazi got out something. It was a charm of some sort. "Wait, Yuno. Before you go, I need to give you something. This is a family heirloom—a good luck charm your grandpa wore during his travels. Always keep it close." Fazi said as he gave her the charm. "…I will." Yuno nodded as she put it around her neck. "Take care of yourself." Ayn closed her eyes and smiled. Fazi turned to Tatsuya and Zoey with a smile. "Look after my daughter, Tatsuya and Zoey." "Don't worry, she'll be safe." Zoey assured him. "Cross the Grandera River and head west to reach Lyris. We'll be praying your wishes come true!" "Thank you." Tatsuya smiled.

As the trio head outside., Yuno brought up a question. "So, um…before we take off on our journey. I need to ask you two something." Yuno asked nervously. "What is it?" Tatsuya asked. "What's your wishes gonna be?" Yuno asked. "My wish is to get my friend, Miki better." Tatsuya answered. "I also wish for Bridget to be better too." Zoey added. Tatsuya and Zoey explain to Yuno on what their wishes will be.

"…Oh. So you want to make your friends better. They're sick, huh?" Yuno asked sadly. Zoey and Tatsuya nodded. "Then you need to find those five gemstones fast or Miki and Bridget will… oh." Yuno said worriedly. "Um…sorry I brought it up,. But I just had to know. Otherwise it wouldn't feel like we were really doing this together….you know?" Yuno pointed out. "It's okay, Yuno. We're in this together." Zoey assured her. Yuno looked up. "…Anyway! I'll do anything I can to help you two track down those gemstones and get your wishes." Yuno said with determination. "Thanks, Yuno." Tatsuya smiled. "Wait, Tatsuya. Can I ask you one question? What's Miki like?" Yuno asked. "Well, she's a lot like you." Tatsuya stated. "Huh? She's a lot like me? What does that mean?" Yuno questioned. Tatsuya thought about it and answered. "Well… You're both kinda cute." Yuno blushed madly. "R-really? Oh quit playing around, Tatsuya!" Yuno pushed Tatsuya and he fell to the ground, with dizzy eyes. "Uh…" Zoey sweat dropped. "Oops! I'm sorry! Don't die on me when our journey gotten started!" Yuno smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

The trio began their journey to Grandera River. Sooner or later, they arrived at a crossing.

The trio walked up to a gondolier like boatman. "Lyris is on the far side of the Grandera River. This is where we cross!" Yuno stated. "Ah! A customer." The boatman named Vortus smiled. "I can ferry you across the river for 10 tems. What do you say?" Vortus asked. "We got some tems on us, so okay!" Zoey nodded. "All aboard!" Yuno cheered as they paid him and got on the boat.

"Wow…" Tatsuya gasped in awe as he and the others looked at the scenery while being ferried across the river. "…So where are three youngsters like yourselves heading off to?" Vortus asked. "We're heading to Lyris." Zoey answered. "Yeah. Once we get across this river, we're going to travel all over Vision!" Yuno nodded. "My! That will be quite a trip. Hmm… how about I give you something special to kick off your travels?" Vortus offered. "Really! Like what?" Yuno asked excitedly. "You'll just have to wait until we cross the bank and see." Vortus told her. "I wonder what he's gonna give us." Tatsuya wondered. Vortus noticed a port nearby. "Oh, looks like we're nearly there." Vortus said with a smile.

3 minutes later, they got off the boat. "Well! Here we are." Vortus proclaimed. "So what is it you gonna give us?" Tatsuya asked in curiosity. "Ah, yes. Wait there just a moment." Vortus went into his boat and got out a bird net and cage and gave it to Yuno. "For you, young lady. As promised." Vortus smiled. Yuno inspected the items. "A net and birdcage? What are these for?" Yuno asked. "I'm delighted you asked! You hold in your hands the essential tools for birdcatching. It's all the rage right now in Vision. I'll have you know." Vortus smiled again. "Birdcatching…" Zoey scratched her chin. "Oh trust me, it's great fun! You have to try it. I can't explain it in words—" Before Vortus can finished, a voice called out "Well, you had better try, Vortus. Especially after what happened last time." The voice joked, a merchant named Ben walked up to the trio and Vortus with a smile. "Ben! Good timing." Vortus closed his eyes and smiled. "Well met, friend." Ben commented.

"How are things in Nacht?" Vortus asked. "Kind of you to ask. I would say the folk there responded well to my guidance." Ben said with a grin. "Well, that's wonderful!" Vortus laughed heartily. "Mister, who's your friend?" Yuno asked politely. "Oh—this, children, is Ben. He's a dear friend of mine and a reputable member of SNOB." Vortus introduced everyone to Ben. "SNOB?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "It stands for the Social Network of Birdlovers, of course! Ben, would you mind teaching these children about birdcatching?" Vortus asked. Ben nodded in agreement. "But Vortus… as much as I applaud your hearty endorsement of birdcatching, which is a noble endeavor. I must insist you make certain rules clear to new catchers. We SNOBs love catching the little darlings as much as the next man or woman and we would just as soon share that joy with every last person in Vision, but as you know, we regulate the sport so no harm would come to the little birdies. And yet, just the other day, a boy who claimed YOU told him about birdcatching, why he wreaked terrible havoc! Absolutely no regard for the rules at all!" Ben scolded. "Yes, I know, I know! Funny… I was just about to explain the rules to these three kids here, but then I saw you and decided to let an expert like you teach them." Vortus explained. "Um… So how does birdcatching work?" Zoey asked in wonder. "Leave that to me. Follow me and I will show you the ropes of birdcatching." Ben nodded.

Ben took the trio to a place called the Goalfinch Gotto, Zoey and Tatsuya were shocked to find the birds the same birds they encountered when they arrived in Vision. After some training from Ben, Zoey and Tatsuya got some birds, 5 to be exact. After that, Ben took them back to Vortus and they learn about birdbrawling and Vortus asked them to birdbrawl a friend of his in his place. They went back to Lanka Forest and birdbrawl the friend, Zoey and Tatsuya won and were quickly amazed by birdbrawling and the rewards that follow.

"So, how was the birdbrawl?" Vortus asked. "The birds were soo cute!" Zoey squealed, so did Yuno. "Quite so! Well, now that you have a newfound appreciation for goalfinches… my work here is done." Ben closed his eyes and smiled. "Many thanks, Ben. Let's you and I have a drink at the tavern sometime soon." Vortus said gratefully. "Yeah, let's. Good luck, children, with your birdcatching and brawling!" Ben waved goodbye as he leaves. "Thanks for everything, Ben." Tatsuya bowed politely. "I'll tell you. You really saved my bacon by brawling in my place. Kee Tarma will throw a fit when I fail to show up. Well, I'll hold you up no longer. Here, take this as a little thank you." Vortus gave them a Monster Album. "You sure we can have this?" Zoey gasped. "I'm positive. Why, back in my day, I used to travel all over Vision, collecting information on monsters, jotting them down on that book. Pretty useful when you're collecting materials." Vortus closed his eyes and smiled. "Cool. Hey Yuno, let me have it." Tatsuya asked, Yuno nodded and gave it to him. "Now, where are you off to again?" Vortus asked. "Lyris. We almost forgot about it." Zoey answered. "Ah, Lyris. A truly beautiful city. But might I suggest you visit Sakawa? Just follow the river north. Sakawa is renowned for its seafood. Best fish in Vision! Worth a stop if you have time." Vortus stated. That caught Zoey and Yuno's interest. 'Fish! Yum yum!' Yuno thought to herself. 'Cat instincts kicking in… must hold it off after eating fish!' Zoey gulped. "Sounds good! Let's head to Sakawa first, then Lyris." Tatsuya smiled. "Alright, have fun on your travels." Vortus waved goodbye as he watched them head north.

20 minutes of walking and fighting monsters later, they arrived at Sakawa.

Sakawa was like a fishing village, only with aquatic like humanoids called waterkin. As the trio walked in, they saw something heading their way and a voice shouting out to them. "You three! Clear the road! Kee Keema and Turbo comin' through!" The trio yelped as they jumped out of the way as a darbaba carriage came speeding towards the entrance. Yuno was knocked back a bit, but not seriously injured. "Oops, sorry 'bout that! But I gotta deliver this or else I'm in for a tannin'!" Kee Keema apologized as his carriage was out of sight. "Y-Yuno! Are you alright?" Zoey asked in concern as she and Tatsuya were hiding behind a barrel. Yuno got up and she was mad. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Yuno got out her bow and arrow and pointed it at the direction of the carriage. "Wanna see if you can outrun my arrows? PUNK!" Yuno growled, then realized what she's doing and turned to see Zoey and Tatsuya staring wide eye at her. "…Ahem! Excuse my unladylike behavior. So, this is Sakawa. Why don't we fish around for some clues or better yet, fish?" Yuno licked her lips. Zoey did the same.

The trio explored Sakawa, they were amazed by what this village has to offer. After that, they head into the inn for fish.

When they entered, the innkeeper noticed them and smiled. "Excuse us, can we get some fish?" Zoey asked politely. "Howdy, have a seat! Here for lunch, then?" the lodgemaster asked. "This mornin's catch is fresh as can be! I'll whip you up somethin' extra special." "Hear that, Tatsuya and Zoey? Ooh, I can't WAIT." Yuno rubbed her hands excitedly. "Yeah." Tatsuya smiled. Suddenly, a alligator like child who wore clothes came running in and bumped into Yuno. Yuno yelped as she fell down. The boy hid behind Tatsuya and Zoey. Yuno got up and the two saw a red aura emitting from Yuno, indicating she's mad. "HEY! Who ran into me this time? I'll rip him apart!" Yuno shouted, an anger vain on her forehead. "I…I…I…I'm sorry!" The waterkin boy bowed in apology. Suddenly, a bellowing voice said "Get back here, Minos. You're gonna keep practicin' till you get it." The trio and the waterkin boy known as Minos turned to see a hulking crocodile humanoid waterkin who is perhaps 30 years old, wore heavy armor and spike gauntlets and has a huge axe on his back. 'H-He's huge!' Tatsuya gulped. The waterkin folded his arms. "Stop borthein' the other customers and get back here." Minos was scared stiff. The waterkin bowed in apology. "Sorry my boy got in your hair. We'll be on our way." He replied. Yuno gulped. "You're his father? (Nice knowing you, kid…)" The waterkin dragged his son by the collar and left.

"My, my… I tell ya, that Sogreth's a tough case." The lodgemaster shook his head. "So that kid's father is called Sogreth?" Zoey wondered. "His son looks miserable." Yuno said, feeling bad for Minos. "Cause he's in trainin'! His pop's got the poor kid at it mornin' to night. No wonder little Minos wants to take off, har!" The lodgemaster joked. "Wow, pretty strict for a parent." Tatsuya sweat dropped.

5 minutes later, the lodgemaster got their food ready. "All right, here ya are. Sakawa's finest broiled bomba in liver sauce." The lodgemaster smiled. "Let's eat!" Zoey and Yuno said excitedly as they dig in. Tatsuya gawked at how they eat, but ate his food slowly.

Another 5 minutes later, they finish their food.

"Ugh…No more… please…" Zoey rubbed her tummy. "Urrp! That fish was FILL-ING! Ready to-urrrp!—head to Lyris, Tatsuya and Zoey?" Yuno burped. "Yeah. Let's head for Lyris." Tatsuya nodded. After paying for their food, the trio head for Lyris.

1 hour has passed, but the trio finally arrived at Lyris.

"So this is Lyris." Zoey gasped as they entered the city. Tatsuya noticed a crowd near a Highlanders' branch. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Tatsuya said, Zoey and Yuno noticed it too. "I say we go check it out!" Yuno proclaimed, Zoey and Tatsuya nodded in agreement and the trio head to the crowd.

"Excuse us, sir. What's going on?" Yuno asked a man. "Did you hear? A Highlander hailing from Vahadina is about make an announcement." He told them. "About what?" Zoey wondered. Then the crowd including the trio turned their attention to the Highlanders' branch, a woman with black long hair, wore dark red clothes and brown boots with two shortswords strapped at the back of her thighs along with a man who has black hair, wore blue robe like clothes, brown shoes and has glasses came up to the crowd. The man cleared his throat and continued. "Presenting Chief Meladee of the Vahadina branch, here to make an important announcement. Your attention please!" The woman now known as Meladee then spoke. "Countrymen! I have traveled here to Lyris for one reason alone: to enlist new Highlanders." The crowd gasped. "Over the past few years, monsters have plagued Vahadina in increasing numbers, and we lack the manpower to eradicate them or to conduct needed forays into the ruins. Make no mistake: our work will require you to leave your home behind and face many dangers. But if any of you think you have the mettle, I ask now to consider applying. Our need is urgent, hence we place no restrictions on age or gender. However we are accepting tough four-man teams only. I will leave Q & A and the exam details to Chief Kyte, your local branch head. Thank you for your time." Meladee smiled as she head into the branch. Kyte cleared his throat, then he began. "Details will be posted by the branch. Interested parties can check there. I hope to be testing many of you soon. Any questions?" Kyte asked, then narrowed his eyes at the trio. "Um, I got one, sir. Why do we have to apply in fours?" Yuno asked. "Highlanders value solid teamwork over personal valor. What good to us is a veteran of a hundred battles who throws discipline to the wind? No, we want 4 men who fight as one-not one man who fights like four." The trio were interested by this info. Kyte scowled as he looks at them. "…I hope YOU'RE not applying?" Kyte frowned. "Chief Meladee spoke of the dangers of our work. Children have no place with us. Come back once you grow another thirty septers, muffin." Kyte said as he head into the branch.

Yuno twitched angrily as Zoey and Tatsuya sweat dropped. "Muffin! I'll show you a muffin! Grr… He won't get away with saying that, guys!" Yuno clutched her fists in anger. "I have a reputation to look after, even if you two don't." "We don't?" Zoey wondered. "Let's find us a fourth man so we can take the Highlanders' exam." Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah! Once we become Highlanders, we'll make money, and have free access around the borders. But most of all, I wanna wipe that smirk off that jerk's face!" Yuno said with fire burning in her eyes. Suddenly, a waterkin bumped into Yuno. "Ooooh. Why do people bumped into me?" Yuno grumbled. The waterkin panted. "I'm in a hurry" He panicked. "What happened?" Zoey asked. "Yes! Big trouble! A kid from Sakawa has gone missing! I hafta find me some Highlanders to help with the search! "Whoa whoa whoa! A kid? Which kid?" Yuno questioned. "Sogreth's boy, Minos! Please, I need to get to the Highlanders' Branch!" The waterkin said in worry as he head towards the branch. "Wait, isn't that the kid we ran into?" Tatsuya gasped. "We can't let this slide! We got to go back to Sakawa to help him!" Yuno shouted, Zoey and Tatsuya nodded and the trio head back to Sakawa.

They got to the village elder's house and saw two waterkin knocked out and another alligator like waterkin in worry.

"Why did Sogreth hafta go and do somethin' crazy like that!" The waterkin known as Kee Keema sighed worriedly. "Where are Minos and Sogreth!" Tatsuya asked. Kee Keema turned to them. "We found Minos's footprints a short ways into the Seaside Cave, and then this huge monster attacked. Caught us off guard. You can see for yourself." Kee Keema pointed to the knocked out waterkin. "Sogreth's the only one that made it. And what does he do! He takes off into the cave all by himself to rescue his son!" Kee Keema looked down in sadness. "Sogreth's been my pal forever. Minos is like a son to me. So why'd that fool leave me behind!" He stomped his feet. "I told him to wait for help from Lyris-" Before he can finish, Yuno interrupted. "And here we are!" "Yeah. We're pretty good with weapons!" Zoey nodded. "B-B-But…" Kee Keema started but looked at them, he can see they have determination to help those in need. "Alright. But I'm going too! Name's Kee Keema. We head due west from here." Kee Keema stated.

The party head due west and after 15 minutes, they arrived at the Seaside Cave.

They were walking inside. "The monster is around here, somewhere. Stay on your toes!" Kee Keema warned. "Got it." Tatsuya nodded. "Hmm…" Kee Keema eyed Tatsuya and Zoey's weapons. 'Those weapons… Could they be…?'

After 20 minutes of exploring and fighting monsters, they made it to the end of the cave. When they arrived, they were shocked to see Sogreth knocked to the ground by a crab like monster, Minos watched in horror as the monster advanced slowly towards him. "P-P-Pop!" Minos panicked. "Sogreth!" Kee Keema gasped as the party rushed to their aid. The crab monster lifted his claw at Minos. "Look out!" Yuno shouted as she ran and pushed Minos out of the way, she got hit by the claw and was knocked out. "Yuno!" Tatsuya gasped as he got out his Traveler's Sword. Zoey got out her Traveler's Katana as well. "Now you're in for it, crabby!" Kee Keema growled. Suddenly, Sogreth got up and looked at the monster crab in anger. "Kee…Keema?" Sogreth muttered. "Sogreth, you're alive! Come on, you gotta help us!" Kee Keema shouted. Sogreth picked up his axe and points it at the crab monster. "With pleasure!" He nodded.

**Boss 1: Boogaboo Crab**

Sogreth yelled out a war cry as he slashed the Boogaboo Crab three times with his axe, the crab hit him with its claw. "Hey Tatsuya, let's try out something!" Kee Keema suggested. "Okay!" Tatsuya nodded as the two of them concentrated. "Swish, Fillet!" Tatsuya and Kee Keema combined their attacks for massive damage on the crab. Zoey rushed in and slashed it five times before it knocked her back. The crab lifted his claw and slams it down, causing an earthquake, it knocked them back a little, but they regain their balance. Sogreth concentrated and yelled "Focus Slash!" Sogreth swung a mighty swing at the crab, giving it some medium hurt. The crab tried to swipe Zoey, but due to her new lightning fast speed, she dodged the swipe and slashed it three times. Tatsuya slashed the crab three times. Kee Keema jumped high in the air and gave a mighty slash to the crab. The crab monster was getting weaker. Zoey slashed it five times before jumping back. Kee Keema and Tatsuya once again combined their attacks and gave the crab massive damage. "Time to end this!" Sogreth yelled as he slashed it one more time. The crab growled in agony as its shell was split opened and it lay on the ground, dead.

"We…We got it!" Zoey panted heavily as the others panted as well. "Looks like we took care of him…" Sogreth wheezed. Minos got up and ran up to his father and hugged him. Tatsuya ran up to Yuno and helped her up. "Minos! Is Minos safe?" Yuno asked. "Yeah, he's safe." Tatsuya told her. Yuno sighed in relief. "P-Pop! I'm so sorry!" Minos sniffled. "You had me worried sick." Sogreth told him. "Welp! Looks like things are under control. I got to hurry and finish that package! See ya later!" Kee Keema waved goodbye as he exited. "Thanks again, Kee Keema!" Sogreth called out to him. "No worries, thank the little Braves and the missus!" Kee Keema called out.

The trio and Sogreth and his son sat down. "Tatsuya, Zoey… and Yuno, is it? I dunno where we'd be if you didn't show up. Much obliged." Sogreth bowed politely. "Yeah. Thanks for saving us." Minos smiled. "Oh, stop, you're making us blush. Right guys?" Yuno rubbed the back of her nervously. "It's no problem. I'm just glad everyone's safe." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "Same here." Tatsuya smiled. "…Pop, I'm hungry." Minos said. "Ha ha! Nothing fazes you, huh Minos." Yuno grinned. "Little rascal…" Sogreth smiled. Then he noticed something in Minos's belly. "What do you have there in your belly?" He wondered. Suddenly, a yellow light appeared from Minos's belly. "W-What the?" Yuno gasped. "I found this stone while I was looking for tidewort…" Minos got it out. Suddenly, the stone lifted in the air. "What's going on?" Yuno gasped. Then a voice spoke. "I am one of the Goddess's power. At my command, a pathway will open… to whichsoever Travelers she chosen. You have proven yourself brave, and a trustworthy vessel for my power. So hold your sword aloft, Traveler!" The voice said, Tatsuya got out his sword and lift up in the air. "I, the spirit of courage, in the face of adversity, shall grant you the power to drive back the darkness.!" Then the gemstone went into Tatsuya's sword and the sword started to change shape! Now it has two changing blades on the sword. "Awesome…" Tatsuya gasped in awe.

"You're…you're a Traveler!" Sogreth gasped in shock. "That is SO cool!" Minos cheered. "And don't forget me, I'm a Traveler too." Zoey smiled. "So this is one of the gemstones you and Zoey are looking for." Yuno figured. "…Two real live Travelers. Sakes alive! So what's the other world like?" Sogreth asked. "We can explain when we get out of here." Yuno told him. Sogreth nodded.

The party and Minos went outside to find that the tide has gotten in. After 5 minutes of exploring, all seemed lost, but then, the gemstone told Tatsuya to used its power. Tatsuya used Lightspark to clear open a road.

While they were walking, Yuno's stomach growled. "Oh man, I'm so hungry!" The party laughed, suddenly, Yuno's good luck charm started glowing. "Yuno, what's with your good luck charm?" Zoey asked. "Maybe it said I was hungry?" Yuno shrugged. Suddenly, they noticed a star like pattern on the floor. "Hey! Maybe it has something to do with that weird pattern there." Minos suggested. Suddenly, Tatsuya heard Lau's voice. 'When a Traveler locates a gem, he may use its power just this once to return to the real world. Use that opportunity to visit the one you missed the most. But remember, listen for the bells. You must hear the bells to return to Vision, if you fail to do so, you will be cast into the Vale of Eternity, never to see your world or Vision again. So be sure to listen to the bells.' Lau's voice instructed. Tatsuya turned to his friends. "I'll be right back." He stepped into the star pattern and lifted his sword in the air. Suddenly, he vanished. "This must be one of the star sigils!" Zoey gasped.

(In the real world…)

Tatsuya appeared in the hospital room. He noticed a girl at the same age as him with brown hair and wore hospital clothes. She was muttering in her sleep. "Tatsuya…Help… me…." The girl known as Miki panted. "Miki… I promised I'll get you better. Once the Goddess of Destiny grants my wish, we can play at the park again…." Tatsuya said sadly. He then heard the bells ring. "You and Zoey must find the five gemstones to save both Miki and Bridget! Hurry!" The mysterious voice said. Tatsuya nodded and lifted his sword in air, 20 seconds later, he was gone.

Tatsuya reappeared in front of his friends. "Tatsuya! Did you see Miki?" Yuno asked. "Yeah." He nodded. "That's good…" Zoey sighed in relief. "Sounds like you ain't got it easy." Sogreth stated. The party got out of the cave and went back to Sakawa.

(In Sogreth's house…)

The trio and Minos were chatting till Sogreth came in.

"…I went around and apologized to the Elder and everybody. A lot of folks got hurt on our account. And we put you out, too." Sogreth bowed in aplogy. "Hope you can forgive us." Minos said. "Please, Sogreth! You and Minos don't have to apologize." Yuno assured them. "Yeah. You didn't do anything wrong." Zoey nodded. "…So do you mind my askin' where y'all headed?" Sogreth asked. Yuno turned to her friends and nodded and told Sogreth the story.

"Ah, so that's the story. Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno. You three can stay here with us tonight. Tomorrow mornin', the Elder wants to say a few words." Sogreth offered. "Sounds good. Thanks for putting us up!" Tatsuya smiled.

The next morning…

The party met with the Elder in his house. The Elder turned to his advisor and mumbled something. "Travelers and kitkin girl, let me begin by thanking you for saving Minos. We very nearly lost a dear member of our family." The advisor translated. "It was nothing, sir. Me, Tatsuya and Zoey just reacted according to the situation." Yuno rubbed the back of her nervously. The Elder muttered something again. "The tidewort you recovered has worked wonders on my health. Minos, you have caused the village much trouble, but your kindness moves me." The advisor translated. "I'm sorry I ran off, Elder. But I'm sure glad you feel better." Minos bowed in apology. "And you, Sogreth. I know what it is to love one's child. But you must love in moderation." The advisor said. Sogreth looked down. "…I don't know what to say, Elder. Minos lost his mother… All I want is for him to grow up strong. But I guess I've been a little hard on him with the trainin'." Sogreth sighed sadly. "Do not dwell on it. But remember, children learn from their parents. Just be yourself, and your son will turn out fine." The advisor translated again. "Thank you, Elder." Sogreth smiled. "Travelers. Your fates is bound to that of someone peculiar, I sense." "I am not peculiar!" Yuno huffed. "Um… That's not what he meant." Zoey sweat dropped. "Peace, child. I am not talking about you. Except to say, your carefree spirit will light this Traveler's path." The advisor said. "Just… try to be carefree in moderation." Yuno meekly nodded. "I must say, I have met many a Traveler, children… But you two are different somehow from those that came before, though I cannot say." The advisor said. "Is… that bad?" Tatsuya gulped. "I cannot say. Good perhaps, Bad…perhaps. Either way, you should be wary. Surround yourself with good friends." The Elder said by advisor. "Which reminds me, Elder…" Sogreth began. "Would you mind lookin' after Minos for me while I'm gone?" Sogreth asked. The trio gasped. "You mean…?" Zoey gasped. Sogreth turned to them with a smile. "Yep. I'm goin' with you. I owe you as much." "Well spoken, Sogreth. Do not worry about Minos. I, and the other villagers will take care of him. Besides, Minos is not the helpless boy you may think." The advisor translated. "I'll be alright, Pop. I'm just glad you don't hate me. I thought you did, but the Elder said you were just being strict for my sake. Mom's gone, and now you're leavin' too. But you'll always by my pop." Minos smiled. "Minos…" Sogreth said softly as he and his son hugged. "Then it's official! Welcome to our party, Sogreth." Yuno smiled. "Now, let us feast tonight, to honor your departure and pray for many joys along the road."

After a good night's dinner and rest, the party were at the village gate the next day.

"Take care, Minos." Sogreth smiled. "Have a safe trip, Pop. Wait till you see how strong I become when you come back!" Minos waved. The Elder gave the party a book called the Book of Quests. "Take care, and remember to always be happy and never sad. And trust in your friends." The advisor said. "Alright! Back to Lyris!" Tatsuya cheered as the party with their new fourth member exited.

Sogreth has joined the party! Next stop, Lyris for the Highlanders' exam!

To be continued…

Next time: The Otherwolders and the Blooming Flowers.

A/n: Whew! Sorry this chapter got sidetracked from the game, but I was in a rush! So Anyhoo, next time will have Full Metal Panic and Slayers fighting our heroes and joining them after the heroes defeat them and Zoey gets her first gemstone! See ya later!


	5. The Otherworlders

A/n: Ladies and gentlemen! I am happily to announce Chapter 4 with Full Metal Panic and Slayers joining the party!

Chapter 4: The Otherwolders and the Blooming Flowers

(Meanwhile, in another world…)

Near the town of Mackebly, a battle was going on. Lina Inverse and her gang defeated yet another band of bandits. The last bandit ran off in fear, dropping the gold the bandits pillaged from the village.

"Woohoo! Another day, another bandit gang to thrash!" Lina grinned as she picked up the gold. "What?" Gourry Gabriey blinked, earning him a whack from the hot headed sorceress. "You dumb jellyfish! Don't you noticed we won?" She yelled at him. "Ms. Lina, please don't be hard on him." Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun pleaded. "Hmm…" The blue chimera who was once human named Zelgadis Greywood muttered as he looked at the sky. It's been 2 years since their last adventure and still, no luck on the Claire Bible, the mystical item that can cure him of his accursed chimera status. He wonders if there is another way other than the Claire Bible to cure him of this state.

"Now we can buy food and relax at the spa with this gold!" Lina drooled as she hugged the said gold. Her friends minus Gourry sighed at that site. Suddenly, Zelgadis tensed. "Mr. Zelgadis, is there something wrong?" Amelia asked. He frowned. "He's here…" He muttered as the Mazoku, Xellos appeared by via teleportation. "Xellos! What the hell are you doing here?" Lina glared at the smiling demon. "Now that's a secret." Xellos smiled again. "Just what do you want?" Zelgadis glared too. Before Xellos can answer, he tensed. 'What…? What is this power! Could it be…. The gateways between the real world, the other worlds and Vision have been opened?' Suddenly, a bright light appeared. "XELLOS! WHAT THE HELL!" Lina screamed as the light engulfed them. 20 seconds later, the light was gone and so were Lina and her party and Xellos included.

(Now we turn to a second world…)

It was early evening in Chofu Toyko, two people walked side by side along the pavement, passing the odd parked car and hardly encountering anyone the two people traveled alongside the road. One of them was a young girl with long blue hair, she wore a white blouse and blue shorts and was scowling at the boy walking alongside her. the boy dark haired wore a dark t-shirt and black combat trousers and kept scanning the area. "Damn it Sousuke will you give me a straight answer" said the girl in a vain attempt of getting her companions attention.

"Hmm affirmative miss Chidori" Sousuke replied. Smiling to his answer Kaname thought **_Yes at last, a trip to the beach with Sousuke_**. Earlier Sousuke and Shinji had taken Kaname, Kyouko and Mizuki to a AS (Armed Slave) tournament which everyone had enjoyed it except for Kaname who had wanted to go to the beach. Having left the others earlier the two of them were going home, walking the rest of the way in silence they finally arrived at Kaname's apartment building. "Well today was different Sousuke, well goodnight" said Kaname. Sousuke ignoring Kaname checked out the entranceway very thoroughly while Kaname sighed and grimaced. **_Why me_******she thought and was just about to tell him what she thought of him but was stopped as a white glow shone from the T-junction about 100 yds away. "What the ARRGH" was all Kaname could say as Sousuke and her were engulfed by the bright light, 30 seconds later, they were gone. Where could that light have taken them?

(Back in the world of Vision.)

The party were walking down the road to Lyris. "Ho hoh! I can't wait to rub it in Chief Jerk's face now we have a fourth member!" Yuno rubbed her hands excitedly. "You seemed excited about this." Sogreth commented. "Well yeah! He called me a muffin, well we'll show him!" Yuno proclaimed. Yuno glanced at Tatsuya, he blushed and Yuno blushed back. Zoey was looking up to the sky. 'I wonder how everyone is doing? They must be doing their best to help Bridget's parents remain calm. Elliot… I miss you already…' Zoey sighed. "Well in about 1 hour, we will arrive at Lyris." Tatsuya looked at the map. "Shouldn't be too long." Sogreth nodded. Suddenly, a bright light appeared. "HEY! What's with the light show!" Yuno gasped as they covered their eyes. 30 seconds later, the light cleared and they opened their eyes to see 6 people who dressed oddly. "W-Whoa…" Tatsuya gasped.

"Wha er where are we?" said Gourry as his stares at the surroundings. "I have no idea, Zel have you" said Lina turning to Zelgadis "No, but I'll bet Xellos has something to do with us being here" says Zel. "WHAT THE HELL! what's going on here" yelled Kaname as Sousuke helped her up. "Who are you?" Lina asked. "Kaname Chidori. Who the hell are you?" Kaname demanded. "Lina Inverse, I don't know where we are, we need to find Xellos. I think he caused all this." Said Lina while matching her stare. "Is that so, well let's work together to find this Xellos guy and get home…" Kaname grinned while Sousuke sighed. 'I like this girl's attitude…' Lina grinned back. She was about to say something till Amelia called out to something, they turned to see the party staring at them. The first two looked like their species, but the other two are like a huge alligator like humanoid and cat girl.

'Who are those people? And why do they dress funny? Are they from the same world as Tatsuya and Zoey?' Yuno thought to herself as Sogreth got his hand on his axe. Zoey and Tatsuya were in deep thought. 'Where did I see them before?' Zoey scratched her chin. 'That flat chested red haired woman looks familiar. I think I seen her on TV before…' Tatsuya stared at them. "Claire Bible…" Zoey and Tatsuya muttered. That caught Lina's attention. 'How did those two children know about the Claire Bible?' Lina thought to herself. Sousuke looked at the situation, that alligator like creature has a huge menacing weapon. Using a gun won't work, so he got out a smoke ball and whispered to Kaname, she meekly nodded and told the rest of the Slayers to follow their lead. Without warning, Sousuke threw the ball to the ground and it emitted a smoke, when it cleared 30 seconds later, they were gone.

"Who were those people?" Sogreth blinked. "Dunno. But let's ignore them for now." Yuno suggested.

The party kept on walking, deep down, they were wondering who those people were. Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Stay back!" A female voice yelled. "Sounds like someone's in trouble." Zoey said. "Well let's go help them!" Tatsuya got out his Traveler's Sword and rushed at the scene. His friends followed suit. When they got there, they saw a 24 year old woman with yellow hair trying her best to defend some flowers from some rablins. "Hang on!" Zoey yelled as she got out her Traveler's Katana. Yuno fired three shots at the first rablin, killing it. Sogreth swipe the second one away. Zoey slashed the third and fourth ones and killed them. "Lightspark!" Tatsuya yelled as he fired a light shot at the final one, killing it as well.

"Are you alright?" Yuno asked as she helped the woman up. "Yes. Thank you. Who are you?" The woman asked. The party introduced themselves. "Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno and Sogreth… My name is Dlora." Dlora bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Dlora." Yuno bowed back. "So what are you doing here out in the field?" Sogreth asked. "Well… I came here to see the Star Flowers. They are expected to bloom this year." Dlora replied. "You mean the legendary flowers said to be a gift from the Goddess?" Yuno gasped. "Yes. The same. The reason I defended these flowers cause rablins said to steal Star Flowers. I'm glad you came to my aid, otherwise, the flowers would be ruined." Dlora smiled. "So when do these flowers bloom?" Zoey asked in curiosity. "Oh around till noon. Would you like to stay for lunch?" Dlora offered. "Well we got time for the Highlanders' exam. Okay!" Tatsuya offered. "Great! I'll make some sandwiches!" Dlora beamed as she went to prepare their lunches.

(With Lina, Kaname and their gangs…)

They were in deep thought near the area Tatsuya and his party are. Who were those people and how did they know about the Claire Bible.

"Ya know…" Lina began, her friends and Sousuke and Kaname looked at her. "Those two children might know something about the Claire Bible. I heard them say it. They must know where it is!" "Are you sure?" Gourry asked dumbly. "Of course I'm sure, jellyfish brains! They must know where it is!" Lina shouted. "So if we use this Claire Bible, it will take us back home?" Sousuke asked. "It's our only option other than finding this Xellos guy." Kaname stated. "But how could they know about the Claire Bible?" Zelgadis questioned. "They might be hiding it cause they may be evil!" Amelia proclaimed as she stand dramatically. "So we must interrogate them in the name of Justice!" Her friends sweat dropped while Kaname twitched. She leans over to Lina. "Does she always do this?" She asked. "You have no idea…" Lina sighed.

(Back to the party…)

The party and Dlora were enjoying their lunch. It was almost noon. It was then, Sogreth brought up something. "I think I know what those people are… They're Otherwolders…" Sogreth stated his info. "Otherworlders…?" Tatsuya blinked. "Yes. Otherworlders are like Travelers, only they weren't from the real world, they're from other worlds, brought here by fate. It is said if Otherworlders traveled with Travelers, the Goddess can grant the Otherworlders' wishes cause she feels if they are deemed worthy, she will grant them their wishes and sent them back to their worlds." Sogreth explained. "Oh wow. But what if they're bad?" Yuno asked. "Then we stop them and bring them to justice." Zoey said with determination. "Yeah!" Tatsuya turned to Dlora. "So why do you want to see the Star Flowers bloom?" Tatsuya asked. Dlora looked down. "It is because of my grandma's dying wish. On her deathbed, she told me to find the Star Flowers and never let go of your dreams. My dream is to open a flower shop in Lyris or Sakawa. It is said that the Star Flowers make gemstones of the Goddess's power." That caught Zoey and Tatsuya's eyes. "Really?" Zoey hoped. She nodded. Suddenly, Sogreth tensed. "Guys… We got company." He told them. The party and Dlora got up and saw Lina, Kaname and their friends walking up to them.

"What do you want, Otherworlders?" Yuno asked as she got her bow and arrow ready incase they try anything funny. "Nothing… Cept I have something to ask you two children…" Lina said dangerously. "What?" Zoey put her hand on her Traveler's Katana. "Simple… Where's the Claire Bible?" 'Claire Bible…' Then it hit Zoey and Tatsuya. 'Those must be the Slayers!' Tatsuya gasped. 'And that must be Kaname and Sousuke from Full Metal Panic!' Zoey thought to herself. "We don't know where it is, Lina Inverse." Tatsuya told her. "H-How did you know my name?" Lina gawked. "Oops…" Tatsuya sweat dropped. "Clearly, they're hiding something." Sousuke muttered. "Well then…" Lina got ready. "I guess we have to beat the info out of you!" "Y-You can't!" Dlora panicked. "Looks like we have to knock some sense into them!" Yuno shouted as Sogreth got out his axe.

**Mid Boss Battle 1: Lina Inverse and Kaname Chidori**

"Fire Ball!" Lina shouted as she flung the spell at Tatsuya. 'I gotta protect the flowers!' He thought as he deflected it back at Lina, hitting her for some minor damage. "Gah! Grr! Why you little!" Lina casted Magna Volt, it hit Tatsuya, but he quickly recovered and slashed Lina. Kaname got out her harisan and charged at Zoey, Zoey made a defensive stand, when Kaname hit her, Zoey quickly slashed her three times. Yuno fired three shots at Lina, but she quickly dodged them. Sogreth charged at Kaname, but Amelia and Zelgadis blocked him. "We will not let you use the Claire Bible for evil, evildoer!" Amelia shouted. "But if we don't stop now, your friends will destroy the Star Flowers!" Sogreth shouted. That made Zel and Amelia lowered their weapons. "Star Flowers?" Zel asked. Sogreth told them about the Star Flowers and why they need to be protected. "That's horrible! We need to stop this fighting now!" Amelia shouted in worry. "Yeah, but knowing Lina, that would be impossible." Zel muttered. Gourry charged at Tatsuya, but he leaped out of the way while a confused Gourry looked around, Tatsuya knocked him in the back. Kaname and Zoey continued fighting for 2 minutes till Lina had enough of this. "Time to end this!" Lina began chanting Dragon Slave. "We got to stop her!" Sogreth yelled as he, Zel and Amelia grabbed ahold of her. "Z-Zel? Amelia! Who's side are you on! Let go of me!" Lina yelled. Suddenly, the Star Flowers began to bloom. "Everyone! Look!" Dlora gasped in awe, the party and the anime characters turned their attention to the Star Flowers… They began to bloom completely!

"Amazing…" Zoey gasped in awe. Lina calmed down and stared at the flowers. "I was going to destroy these flowers cause of my hunger for the Claire Bible… I been so selfish…" Lina muttered as she looked down in sadness. "Sousuke…" Kaname gasped. "I know… Remarkable, isn't it?" He nodded. Suddenly, a yellow gemstone similar to the one Tatsuya found appeared out of the buds of the Star Flowers and flew towards Zoey. "You have done well, Traveler Zoey. Your compassion for these flowers have moved me. The Otherworlders have been sent to this world by an unknown power. I, the spirit of courage will aid you in this fight against this unknown enemy. So lift your katana aloft, Traveler. And never forget the power of friendship!" The Gemstone of Courage said as Zoey lifted her blade up in the air, the gemstone went into the slot and Zoey's Traveler's Katana changed color from silver to yellow.

"Zoey! Y-You're a Traveler?" Dlora gasped. "Traveler?" The Slayers and Kaname and Sousuke asked. "That's great news, Zoey! We both have one gemstone!" Tatsuya cheered. Suddenly, Yuno's good luck charm began glowing. "There must be a Star Sigil nearby! And it's near the flowers!" She pointed to the Star Sigil near the Star Flowers. Zoey nodded and turned to her friends who nodded while the Slayers and Kaname and Sousuke were confused. Zoey got on the Star Sigil and lifted her Traveler's Katana up in the air and vanished.

Back in the real world at Seirya Hospital…

Zoey appeared in Bridget's room, she stared at Bridget's sleeping body. "Bridget…" Zoey said softly as she walked towards her bed. "Mmm…. Zoey… Look at the flowers… they're blooming this year… It's quite beautiful…" Bridget mumbled in her sleep. The bells began ringing. 'Just hold on, Bridget. I'll save you, I promised.' Zoey thought to herself as she went back to Vision.

(Back in Vision…)

Zoey reappeared. "Zoey! Did you see Bridget?" Sogreth asked. She nodded. "That's good to hear." Tatsuya sighed in relief. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Lina shouted. "I think we need to explain some things to them…" Zoey rubbed the back of her nervously.

The party explained their journey to the Slayers and Kaname and Sousuke and why the two Travelers know them.

"So, we're in a world where an all mighty goddess rules, we are anime characters, you two are warriors chosen by the Goddess of Destiny called Travelers and you must find each 5 gemstones to have your wish granted and as we are Otherworlders, we will travel with you and if this Goddess deems us worthy, she will grant our wishes?" Kaname figured it out. "Yeah. You got it." Yuno nodded. "Zoey, Tatsuya…" Amelia said with fire of determination burning in her eyes. "We will gladly join you on your quest for the gemstones and have your wishes granted to save your friends in the name of justice!" She said proudly. "Oh what the hell, I'm in too as long as this Goddess takes us home after granting our wishes." Lina slowly smiled. "If Lina's going, I'm going too." Gourry nodded. "Same here." Zel nodded. "Sousuke, we got to get Zoey and Tatsuya's wishes granted!" Kaname said. "I heard you the first time." Sousuke nodded. "Everyone, thank you so much for watching the flowers." Dlora smiled. "Your welcome. I hope we get to see each other again!" Yuno smiled.

After saying their goodbyes to Dlora, the party with their new Otherworlder friends head on to Lyris to take the Highlanders' exam. What new adventures await them? 

To be continued…

Next time, Triankha Hospital

A/n: Most of the scenes were borrowed from It should really happen to a sorceress by Astivalls, so credit goes to him/her! Next time, the party takes the Highlanders' exam. And Dlora and the Star Flowers are made by me. So see ya next time!


	6. Trinakhan Hospital

A/n: Here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Triankha Hospital

"Whoa…" Kaname gasped in awe as the party entered Lyris. "So this is Lyris, huh?" Lina commented as the Otherworlders looked around. "Yeah. Otherwise known as the City of Arts. Let's go to the Highlanders branch and hope we're not too late." Zoey said as they entered the Highlanders branch.

They saw Kyte writing on some paperwork. "Ahem!" Yuno put her hands on her hips. He noticed them and smirked. "Ah, the kids from before. You don't LOOK any taller…" He said sarcastically. Yuno turned her back and frowned. "Hmph! We'll show you!" Yuno snapped, she turned to Kyte. "Are you taking applications for the Highlanders' exam or not?" Yuno questioned. "Actually, I was just getting ready to close the-" Before Kyte can finish, Kaname interrupted "Then count those 8 in!" "Young lady, I already told you about the dangers of-" Sogreth interrupted this time. "I heard you weren't discriminatin' based on age or gender." "True… You do realize we won't be held responsible for anything that happens to you?" Kyte adjusted his glasses. "Fine, just give us the papers. You got your four man team plus another four man team as well." Zel stated, he hid his face with his cloak and mask. "Pushy, pushy." Kyte sighed. "Alright fine… three kids, one babysitter, one flat chested teenage girl, one dumb looking swordsman, one small child and whoever you are. Sign up right here please." Kyte stated. "F-Flat chested!" Lina twitched angrily as Amelia and Gourry held her back. Zel and Sogreth signed the papers.

Kyte cleared his throat. "The exam is divided into two sections. For the first part of the exam, you need to collect three giranha spleens from the giranhas in the Seaside Cave." Kyte stated. "Shouldn't be too hard." Sousuke stated. "Hold on, I'm not finished… The beasts only lose their spleens when they're really angry. Be extremely careful dealing with those beasts. And good luck, you need it." Kyte frowned. "Hmph!" Lina growled as she placed her hands on her hips. "We'll show you! Come on, Yuno!" "Yeah!" Yuno blows a raspberry at him. "Man and I thought Kaname was hot tempered." Sousuke muttered, unfortunately for him, she heard it and got out her harisen and whacked him with it 9 times.

The party head on back to Seaside Cave, where thanks to a Highlander's tips on how to craze enemies, they managed to get the giranha spleens.

"We got your giranha spleens!" Amelia proclaimed as Tatsuya gave Kyte the spleens. Kyte inspected them and smiled a little. "Well now, Guess you're more than just talk after all." He commented. "Hah, you see? You SEE! I told you." Yuno smirked. "Take it easy, Yuno." Zel sighed. "Ahem… now for the second part of the test." Before he can state on what it is, a elderly old man who has white hair and beard and wore white clothes came in. He is a pastor. "Is Chief Kyte in?" He asked. The party and Kyte turned to him. "Why… Father Diamon! What in Vision brings you to a lowly place like this?" Kyte asked. "Actually, I am here to report a disturbance at the Triankha Hospital ruins. Your branch handles troubles of that nature, I believe." Father Diamon asked. "What sort of disturbance?" Kyte questioned. "Apparently a monster of some sort has made a home of the hospital's interior. As many of my faithful have already fallen victim to the beast. I would be most grateful if you or your men took the appropriate measures." Father Diamon smiled, but Zel got a closer look and it looked like an evil smile. "Of course, Father. I'll lead a party there right away to investigate." Kyte nodded. "Thank you very much." Father Diamon bowed politely as he left. Kyte turned to his men. "You heard him. Much as I like to test a bunch of kids and their babysitters… it'll have to wait." Yuno and Lina faced him. "Wait till when!" Yuno demanded. "Yeah! When are you gonna test us?" Lina shoued, angry as well. "Hold it. At least till I take care of this matter." Kyte told them. "Just let him go, Yuno and Lina." Sousuke stated. "S-Sousuke!" Kaname gasped in shock. "Balt! Volkos! Pack up! We're going northwest, to the Triankha Hospital."

20 seconds later, Kyte and his men were gone. "This sucks…" Kaname frowned. "…Good, they're gone. Let's follow them." Sogreth said. The party turned to him. "Say what?" Gourry blinked. "Think about it, why waste your energy trying to butt heads with a guy like him?" Zel suggested. "His kind, all ya gotta do is watch and wait." Sogreth suggested as well. "So you guys were planning on tailing him all along?" Amelia asked. "I get it! And he already blurted where the hospital is: northwest of here!" Yuno smiled. "Sogreth, you're a genius!" Zoey cheered. "If Father what's his face had his facts straight, then sittin' around here is askin' for trouble." Sogreth stated with a smile. "Why not finish the exam right at the hospital?" Sousuke nodded. "Hey, you're right, Sousuke! And while we're at it, we'll show Chief Bastard what we can do!" Kaname grinned mischievously. "Heh he he! All right, everyone, we're heading northwest to Triankha Hospital!" Yuno grinned toothly. Tatsuya and Zoey sighed but smiled.

1 hour later, the party arrived at Triankha Hospital.

The party looked around, Zoey was a little scared, but she remained calm, Yuno, Kaname and Amelia were scared stiff. "Umm… this place is kinda creepy…" Yuno chuckled nervously. Sogreth moved forward, so did Lina, Zel and of course, Gourry. "What's the matter, scared?" Lina mocked. Yuno pushed Tatsuya ahead. "H-Hey!" Tatsuya gasped. "Tatsuya, you go first. Somebody has to watch your back." Yuno chuckled nervously again. Tatsuya just grumbled to himself. "C-C-Come on, Sousuke, let's not keep Chief Jerk waiting…" Kaname smiled nervously as she too pushed Sousuke ahead. "…Damnit…" Sousuke muttered angrily to himself.

The party began exploring the Hospital, they fought many monsters and got some useful treasures. Eventually, they enter a room where they heard some people talking.

"Listen…" Zel whispered, the party eavesdrop on the conversation. "…What did you just say?" An old woman's voice gasped. "Are you deaf? I said I'm through taking orders from you." A young man's voice said coldly. We see a young man who has dark grey hair, has a sinister looking mask and wore sinister clothes. "Now I do things my way. Alone." The young man said coldly again. "But…why would you change your mind!" The old woman's voice demanded. "Because I don't need you anymore, duh. Us minus you equals me. Do the subtraction." The young man said evilly. "But your wish! Don't you want to see it granted?" The old woman's voice reasoned. "Look, give it up, I know all about you. Better stop banking on me and try your luck with those other two. You do have two backups?" The masked man smirked evilly. "How… How did you know?" The old woman's voice gasped. "…You pretty much told me. See why I don't trust anybody? Too many snakes in the grass. Oh whoops. Wrong analogy for you, huh?" The masked man chuckled darkly. "Im-impossible… How could a brat like you find out so much?" Then the mysterious figure figured it out. "…No! Don't tell me you and Avi-" Before she can finish, the masked man interrupted. "Enough chatter. Being your errand boy has put me in a rotten mood." The masked man held out his palm and it emited a firey aura. "Burn." The masked man fired. "Oh crap!" Lina screamed as it knocked them out. "The hell?" The masked man muttered as he went to inspected it. He saw the party knocked out.

He frowned deeper. "Missed the hag… And yet I see dead people… Most of them from those crappy anime shows, Slayers and Full Metal Panic…" He muttered. He began to walk away till Zoey got up. "That… wasn't very nice of you!" Zoey gritted her teeth as she picked herself up from the floor, so did the rest of her friends. "That was unjust! How dare you attack true defenders of justice like us!" Amelia pointed her finger accusingly at the masked man. "Do you ever shut up with those justice speeches…?" The masked man told her coldly. "But that's besides the point… I see you losers survived." The masked man said coldly again. "L-Losers! Why I oughta!" Kaname growled as she got out her harisan. Tatsuya and Zoey got out their weapons. "So you're the monster Father Diamon warned us about." Sogreth growled as he got out his axe, Zel got out his weapon. "Monster? Not me, lizard. The thing you're after is just ahead. Although I guess I'm responsible for it running loose." "So you did do it!" Tatsuya shouted. "Hey, I was just poking around in here for fun. I didn't let the monster out. I just broke the mirror that was holding it in." The masked man smirked evilly. "…Same difference. You got some explaining to do…" Zel said dangerously. "So all of you want to die? And I have a name, it's Rei." The masked man now known as Rei challenged. Rei stared at the two Travelers' weapons. "…Hmm, I see, so you two are the ones. Fair enough, I'll let you go. By the way, wench and runt, if you're after that monster, it's just ahead." Rei told them. "Why are you telling us this?" Zoey questioned. "I hope the guys the monster's beating to death aren't friends of yours." Rei said evilly. "W-What! Kyte and his men! Zoey, Tatsuya, Lina, everyone! We got to hurry!" Gourry gritted his teeth. Lina was surprised. 'Holy…crap…! Gourry said something smart for once!' Lina thought to herself. The party except for Zoey, Tatsuya and Yuno hurried to the room Kyte and his men and the monster are in. "Don't think this is over, punk! I never forget a face!" Yuno growled as she too head to the room. "You… cold hearted monster…" Tatsuya said bitterly as he glares at Rei. "Next time you'll see mine will be your last… and you'll have destiny to blame for it." Rei said as he turns his back away from the two Travelers. "As for you two… We'll see if the voice below calls to you the way it did to me." Rei said as he left. "Come on, Tatsuya…" Zoey said as she ran to the room. Tatsuya was in deep thought, thinking about what Rei said before he too followed suit.

When they enter the room, they were shocked to see Kyte and his men on the ground and a green five headed dragon like creature staring at the party, Kyte's men were dead and Kyte was on the blink of death. "This is awful…" Yuno covered her mouth in shock. "This must be our monster!" Sousuke growled as he got out his gun. The monster let out a roar as it charged at the party.

**Boss 2: IIIuyanbuls**

IIIuyanbuls fired three fire shots from its heads at the party, hitting them for some minor damage. "Thunderspark!" Zoey pointed her Traveler's Katana at the monster and fired a lightning shot at it for some moderate damage. "Fire Ball!" Lina yelled as she flung her attack at the beast for some medium damage as well. IIuyanbuls charged at Amelia and strikes her 4 times with its heads. "Foul evildoer! Take this!" Amelia used her staff of justice and whacked it three times. Sousuke fired three shots from his gun at the monster, giving it some hurt. "Sniper's Eye!" Yuno shouted as she fired a powerful arrow at the monster, giving it large damage. IIIuyanbuls fired three shots at the party again, they dodged it this time. "Clean Split!" Sogreth yelled as he leaps in the air and slashed the monster with his axe. Gourry and Tatsuya charged at the beast and slashed it 4 times before it knocked them away. IIuyanbuls glared at Zel, paralyzing him. "Dragon Slave!" Lina yelled as she flung her most powerful attack at the monster, giving it some massive damage. The monster was getting weaker. "We'll finish this! Lightspark!" Tatsuya yelled. "Thunderspark!" Zoey yelled as the two Travelers fired their shots at IIIuyanbuls, finishing it off, the monster roared in agony as it faded into nothing.

"Kyte!" Kaname gasped as the party checked on him and his party. Suddenly, they heard an eerie laugh from the shattered mirror. "Ahh… a second and third one? Not that it matters…" The voice laughed evilly as demon eyes flashed for awhile. "W-What was that?" Amelia whimpered. Yuno checked on Kyte's first man. "…He's…dead…" Yuno stammered. Sogreth was silent for 10 seconds till he spoke. "Zoey, Tatsuya! How is Chief Kyte?" "Chief Kyte…" Tatsuya said sadly. "I told you… your exam was… on hold… Stubborn fools…" Kyte coughed. "Oh thank the Goddess you're alive!" Yuno gasped. "Not…for long I fear…" Kyte wheezed. "But… You promised you test us!" Lina shouted, tears can be seen falling from her eyes. "Anyone who can…defeat…a beast like that… needs no further test…" Kyte coughed again. "Save your strength." Sogreth told him. "Listen closely… The words…they are brief, but… only the strength to say them once… Tatsuya and Zoey… To thee…I bestow the mark… of you and your friends novice Highlanders… For the sake of peace in Vision… do ye and your companions swear… to always do what is right… through joy… and sorrow…?" Kyte asked them. "Yes…" Zoey said. "…I swear…" Tatsuya said with sadness. Kyte then got out 8 rings. "Then…you are now… proud High…landers…friends… Meladee waits… Vahadina…Go to her…" Kyte smiled weakly for the final time as he closed his eyes and died. Yuno sniffled for 30 seconds before she cried. Amelia cried too as Zel comforted her. The rest of the party were silent. "Proud warrior… rest in peace…" Sogreth said a prayer to Kyte.

Kyte may have passed on, but he made our heroes novice Highlanders. But the mysterious man known as Rei is responsible for Kyte's death. He must be brought to justice!

To be continued...

Next time: The False Highlanders

A/n: Sad, isn't it? Well anyway, next time, Zoey and Tatsuya will meet another Traveler named Wataru and they fight Yuno and Sogreth's evil lookalikes with the help of the School Rumble girls. So see ya next time!


	7. The False Highlanders

A/n: Alright folks, here is Chapter 6 with the School Rumble girls!

Chapter 6: The False Highlanders

The party were at the Lyris Highlanders' branch, still sad about what happened. "Chief Kyte… How could this happen…" Highlander Baucca pounded his fist on the table. "Forgive us. We were inches away, and all we could do was watch helplessly as he passed." Sousuke bowed in apology. "And the beast responsible?" Baucca asked. "Dead. The hospital is safe now, but… Well, there was this boy." Yuno stated her info. "…I see. So you say this stranger commanded magic… I wonder who it was. Well, endless grieving serves little purpose, so why not do as Chief Kyte would have wished and focus on reorganizing the branch?" Father Diamon suggested. "…You're quite right." Baucca nodded. Father Diamon turned to the party. "As for you, our newly appointed Highlanders: hurry on to Vahadina. Chief Meladee has been awaiting help for some time. I shall gather my faithful at the hospital and pray for Chief Kyte's soul. I assure you it will be a service to remember…" Father Diamon smiled, but Zel and Sousuke got a closer look and it looked like an evil smile as Father Diamon exited.

The party were leaving the branch. Yuno stands still in deep thought. "So this is what Travelers go through…" Yuno said sadly. "…You're surprised?" Sogreth asked. Yuno was silent for 5 seconds till she spoke. "I…I might've had the wrong idea…" Yuno looked down some more. "Yuno…" Tatsuya said quietly. "I thought all the sights and experiences of traveling would change me somehow, that I'd have the time of my life. I thought. But… it's not all fun and games, isn't it?" Yuno asked. "…Nope." Gourry told her. "Yuno… So you're gonna quit traveling with us?" Zoey asked in concern. Yuno looked up with determination. "Not a chance." She told her. Sogreth chuckled then spoke "Then ya may as well smile. Remember what the Elder said. You gotta be carefree!" Yuno then brightens up. "…You're right. No sulking! Otherwise, Tatsuya and Zoey might start moping too. Come on! Lancer Company Yuno, move out! Next stop, Vahadina!" Yuno struck a pose. "Since when did she became the leader?" Kaname sweat dropped.

The party began journeying to the Bog-Sasaya Border. After 2 hours of traveling, they arrived at the Border Crossline. "Once we cross this border, we'll be in Sasaya." Tatsuya looked at the map. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lina cheered. The party approached the gate, a Border Guard approached the party. "Pass, please. Can't let you through without one." He asked. "Right here, see this?" Yuno closed her eyes and smiled as she showed him the firewyrm ring on her finger. The Border Guard took a look at her fingers. "Your claws are getting kind of long. Need a clipping, I wager." The Guard commented. Yuno twitched while Lina, Kaname and Tatsuya and Zoey snickered at the one liner. "Not my claws, you idiot… THIS!" Yuno shouted angrily as she pointed to the ring on her finger. "Do you not see the ring on her finger?" Zel muttered. "Huh?" The guard really took a closer look and saw the ring. "Ohh, you're the new Highlander recruits?" The guard raised an eyebrow. "The world is doomed if they're hiring half-pints like you." The guard motioned them through. "Go on, then. And be careful." He told them.

As the party got on the other side of the gate, Yuno placed her hands on her hips in annoynence. "That is rude of him, treating us like children! Can you believe him, Tatsuya?" Yuno fumed. "Uh…" Tatsuya smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "But… you are children." Sogreth sweat dropped. "Ugh, not you too, Sogreth!" Yuno twitched. Lina caught a glimpses of an ankha merchant talking to a waterkin merchant. "Hey, did you hear? They struck in the mountain pass." The ankha merchant told him. "Yeah. But how? The same bandits hit some mansion in Lyris at the same exact time." The waterkin merchant added. "Must be some amazing robbers, holding up two places at once!" The ankha merchant shook his head. "Man, bandits. I wish I was there to pulverize them and take their loot." Lina frowned. "Vision's becoming more dangerous by the day." Yuno commented. Sousuke then saw a man who wore blue armor, has goat horns and a blue helmet and wields a spear and shield along with two different colored knights walked up to the party.

"Good day. We are with the Knights of Stengel. We have strong reason to believe some bandits have fled to this area, so please alert us at once if you see anyone suspicious" The man in blue armor stated. Suddenly, the silver Knight of Stengel eyed Yuno and Sogreth then shouted "Huh? Look! A kitkin girl and waterkin!" He and his fellow Knight charged at them and eyed them. "Oh, not again. Yeah, yeah, look at the poor little kitkin girl. Wouldn't want a CHILD wandering around on the road in case she got HURT, huh?" Yuno said sarcastically. "Well LOOK! I'm a Highlander. See? I've got proof." Yuno showed them her firewyrm ring. The two Knights were silent for 30 seconds then the Cyan Knight yelled "Seize them!" They pointed their spears at them. "H-Hey! What the hell is going on here!" Kaname gasped. "Yuno! What did you do!" Tatsuya yelled as he and Zoey got out their weapons. "Nothing! Take it easy!" Yuno panicked. "Shut up, bandit scum!" The Silver Knight growled. "B-B-But we're not bandits! We're defenders of justice!" Amelia panicked. "Amelia, now is not a good time." Zel told her. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm just a child! A CHILD!" Yuno panicked. "And I'm…uh, well, I'm not! But still!" Sogreth panicked as well. "Lieutenant Leynart, we've got them!" The Cyan Knight reported. The man in blue armor known as Leynart was silent. "See, they have firewyrm rings." The Cyan Knight stated. "We have 'em because we're children…I-I mean 'cause we're Highlanders!" Sogreth reasoned. "And therein lies the problem." Leynart pointed out. "The very fact you carry those rings makes you suspects." Leynart added. "B-But how?" Yuno stammered. "Zoey, Tatsuya, do something!" Lina panicked. "Uh… Right!" Zoey nodded as she and Tatsuya got ready. "Hmm?" Leynart eyed their Traveler weapons. 'Those weapons…' "These are your friends, I presume? Please remove your hands from your hilts." Leynart issued. "And if we refuse?" Tatsuya warned. Suddenly, a darbaba carriage came into view and stopped. "Now what in the heck are you all doin' here?" A familiar voice asked. The figure jumped out of the carriage to reveal… "Kee Keema!" Zoey gasped. "You know him?" Gourry asked. "Yeah, we met him before we met you guys." Yuno stated. Kee Keema walked up to the party. "Howdy! Didn't take too long for y'all to find trouble, did it? And I see you made some new friends." Kee Keema smiled. "Acquaintances of yours?" Leynart questioned. "Well, I'd hafta say they're a bit more than that." Kee Keema stated. "Yeah! Vouch for us, Kee Keema!" Yuno pleaded. "What's this ruckus about, anyway?" Kee Keema asked. "We suspect these two are the bandits terrorizing the land." Leynart told him. "Bandits?" Kee Keema laughed. "That's rich! Hey, come on out and hear this, Wataru! Meena!" Kee Keema called out. A boy who is exactly the same age as Tatsuya, wore a orange hat and armor, grey blue clothes and orange shoes and on his back is a silver sword. "What's up, Kee Keema?" The boy known as Wataru asked as he walked up. Then a young kitkin girl who wore a purple shirt, yellow pants and black shoes came out of the carriage as well. "Ho-hum… And I was having such a nice nap." The kitkin girl known as Meena yawned as she too walked up to the scene.

"…Zoinks! Look, Lieutenant!" The Knights gasped. "Heh." Leynart smiled. Meena looked confused as she saw the Knights staring at her. "Remember how I told you about Tatsuya, Zoey and their friends? Well, this is them!" Kee Keema smiled. Wataru gasped in shock. "Really! Nice to meet you! I'm Wataru." Wataru introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Wataru." Tatsuya smiled. Then he eyed Lina and her friends. "No way! It's Lina Inverse from Slayers!" Wataru gasped again. "Am I really famous in your world?" Lina rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Kee Keema told us so much. I was hoping we'd cross paths." Wataru shook Tatsuya's head. "And next to him…" Meena rushed up to her. "That must be Yuno! How do you do?" Meena smiled. "I do pretty bad at the moment. But nice to meet you." Yuno smiled nervously. "Now! Mister… uh, Leynart of the Knights of Stengel… why don't you explain what this is all about?" Kee Keema asked. "As of late, bandits have been striking frequently in this neck of the woods. And outrageously enough, these particularly bandits have been posing as Highlanders in hopes of catching their pray off guard. We also know they are a duo: One kitkin girl and a waterkin." Leynart reported. "So you assumed Yuno and Sogreth must be the bandits?" Meena asked. "Hah! In that case, why don't you arrest Meena and Kee Keema for the same reason?" Wataru joked. "Yeah! Why don't you!" Kee Keema glared. "Indeed, why don't I?" Leynart nodded. Meena panicked. "Eep…Wataru! I don't want to be arrested!" Meena waved her arms up and down in panic. "Relax, the three of you are wearing firewyrm bands. But the bandits wear firewyrm rings, like those 8." Leynart assured. "You got a keen eye." Kee Keema commented. "Whew! Wonderful!" Meena sighed in relief. "No! Not wonderful!" Yuno panicked. "Definitely not wonderful!" Sogreth added. "S-sorry." Meena bowed in apology. "Well, at least we heard the whole story now. And it ain't like the lieutenant believes you are the bandits." Kee Keema stated. "You're right, I do not." Leynart nodded in agreement. "Then can you let us go?" Zoey asked hopefully, she and Tatsuya already put away their weapons. "Not without evidence. Until we resolve this matter, I'm afraid I have to detain your friends here." Leynart shook his head. "Then we'll go and clear their names!" Tatsuya volunteered. "Yeah. Let's find the real bandits!" Wataru nodded. "And clear Yuno and Sogreth's names!" Meena beamed. "There ya have it. Tatsuya and Zoey, you go with Wataru and Meena." Kee Keema suggested. "You're not coming, Kee Keema?" Wataru blinked. "I can't just leave Sogreth and Yuno by their lonesome. Somebody's gotta stick around and vouch for them. You don't mind, right?" Kee Keema asked Leynart. "Not in the slightest." Leynart nodded in agreement. "All right, come on, Zoey and Tatsuya!" Wataru smiled. "You guys wait here, we'll be back!" Zoey told them. The four of them headed north. "Go get 'em, Tatsuya! Don't leave me hanging, literally!" Yuno cheered. As they left, Leynart turned to Kee Keema.

"Thank you for handling that situation. I didn't want to fight them." Leynart said gratefully. "Whatever." Kee Keema snorted. "That boy and girl…" Leynart started then continued. "I was going to send my men to search for the bandits, but perhaps that won't be needed." Kee Keema turned to the direction Tatsuya and Zoey, Wataru and Meena went. "Heck no! Not when Travelers are on the job!" Kee Keema boasted. "Three Travelers." Yuno gasped. Everyone turned to Yuno. "Wataru's one too, isn't he? Him, Tatsuya and Zoey." Yuno asked. "Three?" Kee Keema raised an eyebrow. "That's…astonishing." Leynart said in awe. "I hope Tatsuya and Zoey catch those bandits." Kaname prayed.

The three Travelers and Meena were talking. "Wow, incredible! I thought me and Mitsuru were the only Travelers." Wataru said. "Mitsuru?" Zoey asked. "Someone I know, you'll meet him someday. But anyway, I'm happy I met two more Travelers." Wataru grinned. "So Wataru, how are we going to find the bandits?" Meena asked. "Well, I watched detective shows back in the real world, detectives asked people questions about the identities of the culprits or where their hideout is. So let's ask around " Wataru suggested. The party asked around, they got a tip of a group of girls being attacked in the eastern mountain pass in Bog. Not only that, they wore strange clothing too. The party looked at one another. "Otherworlders…" Tatsuya gasped. "Maybe they're trying to find a way back home to their world?" Meena guessed. "Maybe." Zoey nodded. "And I bet that's where we'll find those bandits. Come on."

They went to the area the people asked. Soon, they came across… The School Rumble girls and they seemed pretty upset. "Oooh. Now what are we gonna do?" Tenma Tsukamoto frowned. Eri Sawachika looked down in sadness. "My… charm that Harima gave me…" Eri muttered. "Eri, relax! All we have to do is find some help." Mikoto Suou assured her master. "If we find some in this strange world." Akira Takano muttered. "Hey! Excuse us!" Tatsuya called out as the party walked up to them. "W-Who are you?" Karen Ichijou asked uneasily. "You better not rob us like that lizard freak and catgril did!" Lala Gonzalez warned as she got into a battle stance. "Aw don't worry, Lala, they won't do a thing a like that. They're normal like us, well except for the clothes they're wearing and that looked like a catgirl." Sarah Adiemus said cheerfully. "We need to explain some things to them." Wataru rubbed his head nervously.

6 minutes later…

"So in this world, you three are Travelers, seeking five magical gemstones to see this almighty Goddess of Destiny who can grant your wishes and we are Otherworlders, visitors from other worlds?" Tenma pieced it together. "Yeah. You said you saw the bandits right? Which way did they go?" Zoey asked. "Well, after they robbed us, they were heading towards some mountains east of here." Mikoto stated. Eri looked up. "Then take us with you! I got to get the charm a special someone gave to me back!" She pleaded. "So what do you think, guys?" Meena asked. They thought about it for 20 seconds then they nodded. "Well alright… But if you try anything funny…" Lala warned. "Don't worry. We have hearts of gold." Tatsuya smiled.

The party with the School Rumble girls made it to the Bandit's Hideout.

"So this is where the true bandits are…" Meena said as the party looked around. "Hey uh, Zoey, quick question. Do you heard about the Mew Mews back in the real world?" Wataru asked. "You heard of them?" Zoey asked surprised. "Yeah! They're fighting those monsters called predicites, right? One time, my mom and dad were attacked by a huge whale like predicite and the Mew Mews came in there and destroyed that thing without breaking a sweat! Man, they were awesome, especially the leader, even if she has a corny catchphrase." Wataru smiled. "Uh… Yeah. I met them too and they are always there to protect us." Zoey meekly smiled. 'I can't just tell them I'm one of the Mew Mews…' Zoey thought to herself. "Let's go get back the items stolen by those dirty bandits!" Tenma cheered.

After 30 minutes of exploring the hideout, they made it to the end and hid behind a bush. They saw a waterkin and kitkin that looked like Sogreth and Yuno, only they were blue and brown. "That must be them… They looked like two of my friends who are being detained back at the border pass…" Tatsuya whispered. "Heh heh, play the Highlander and folks get dumb as bricks. What a load of chumps!" The waterkin bandit known as Dusty laughed sinisterly. "Feel free to thank me anytime… Pretty good idea I had, eh, swiping the rings from those new recruits from Lyris?" The kitkin bandit named Mari grinned greedily. "Heh, you said it. And robbing those strangely dressed girls was clever too! Especially that blond pigtailed one, she was crying when we stole her valuable item! After all, they had no other way to get to Vahadina 'cept through us. Once again I salute your foul and villainous mind. Hehah!" Dusty smirked. "How dare they… pretending to be defenders of justice and robbed people blind…" Eri clutched her fists angrily. "So this is your hideout." Wataru frowned as the party jumped out of the bush and ran towards them. Tatsuya, Zoey, Wataru and Meena got out their weapons. "Don't you realized how much trouble you've caused to Yuno and Sogreth?" Meena frowned. "Return what you stole, now!" Tatsuya yelled. "And return Eri's charm!" Mikoto shouted. "Wh-who the heck're you!" Dusty gawked. "You don't looked lost…which means you followed us. Humph!" Mari frowned as she got out her bow. "Now that you knows where our lair is, we can't let you leave in one piece!" Dusty growled as he got out his axe. "So long suckers!" Mari yelled. "You think you can scare us with hackneyed TV dialogue? Tenma, you and the others stand back!" Wataru yelled. "Humph! No way! I'm gonna make those punks pay for robbing us!" Lala got into a fighter's stance.

**Boss 3: Dusty and Mari**

Dusty charged at Tatsuya swinging his axe at him, Tatsuya leaped out of the way and yelled "Lightspark!" He fired a shot at Dusty, giving him moderate damage. "Sniper's Eye!" Mari yelled as she fired a shot at Zoey, hitting her for some low damage. "Thunderspark!" "Drill Blade!" Zoey fired a thunder shot at Mari while Wataru hit Mari like a drill, giving her large damage. Lala yelled as she punched Dusty really hard, giving him medium damage, Dusty punched her away. "Spectacle Spin!" Meena yelled as she spins like a tornado and hit Mari with her weapon 5 times. Mari fired 3 arrows at Wataru, but he dodged them. "We're the Heroes!" Tatsuya and Wataru yelled as they powered up. "Cat's Fury!" Zoey and Meena yelled as they hold hands and spin like a tornado, hitting both Dusty and Mari for some large damage. "Darned punks! Roundhouse!" Dusty yelled as he spins like a tornado and hit Lala 5 times. "D-Darn it…!" Lala growled. "Don't give up, Lala! You can beat that chump!" Sarah cheered. "Y-Yeah! I can! Lion's Roar!" Lala's fist charged with energy as she gave Dusty a uppercut. "W-Whoa!" Zoey gawked. "It's a blessing from the Goddess of Destiny! She must have given Lala bravura skills!" Meena gasped in awe and shock. "Wh-Whoa…" Lala gasped in awe as she stared at her fist still in energy. "Batting Practice!" Wataru yelled as he swung his sword like a bat and hit Dusty real hard! "A-Avenge me… Mari…" Dusty groaned as he fell to the ground and is knocked out. "Dusty! Now you done it, you brats! Wild Volley!" Mari yelled as she fired multiple shots at the fighting party, they dodged it. "Zoey! Wataru!" Tatsuya yelled, they both nodded and the three of them charged at Mari and slashed her, defeating her!

"N-No way…" Mari gawked as she fell on her butt. "Little punks…" Dusty growled angrily. "All right, give it up! Return what you have stole and maybe we'll let you off easy." Wataru warned. "Aw for cryin' out loud, whadja bring this brat pack home for?" A voice growled, the party turned to see two more Sogreth and Yuno lookalikes. They were dark green and yellow. "How you gonna sell off brats like them?" The kitkin known as Cait growled. "I toldja once, Mari, and I'll say it again! The North don't peddle in ankha!" She yelled. "I'm seeing double…" Karen blinked. "What's going on here?" Meena asked. "You d-dummies! Stop talkin' smart and get them!" Dusty growled. "These brats came here to take us away to jail or worse!" Mari yelled. "W-Whaaaaat!" The waterkin bandit known as Lucky gasped in shock and anger. "Not if we got somethin' to say about it!" Cait got out her bow while Lucky got out his axe. "You're welcome to try!" Sarah and Eri yelled as they charged in to help Tatsuya and the others.

**Boss 4: Lucky and Cait**

"Heartbreaker!" Cait yelled as she blows a kiss at Wataru, hitting him for some small damage. "Let me try something! Bear Somersault!" Sarah leaped in the air and grabbed Lucky by the head with her legs and throws him down, giving him somewhat large damage. "You… brats!" Lucky yelled as he got up and knocked Sarah away. Tatsuya leaped in the air and slashed Lucky three times. "Spinning Bird Kick!" Eri yelled as she did a move similar to Chun-Li of Street Fighter did and gave Cait medium damage. "Love Song!" Meena singed as she healed Sarah's wounds. "Helmspliter!" Lucky yelled as he swung his axe at Wataru, he ducked and slashed Lucky three times. "Take this!" Cait yelled as she fired three arrows at the party, they dodged it. "Headstart!" Tatsuya yelled as he rushed at Cait in super speed and slashed her three times, defeating her. "N-No way!" Cait was knocked to the ground unconscious. "Bird's Eagle!" Zoey leaped into the air and launched a energy slash at Lucky, hitting him for massive damage, thus defeating him as well.

Lucky tried to pick himself up the ground, but failed. "T-They're tough…" Lucky muttered. "Snotty little brats…" Cait growled. "I get it now! So that's how you pulled off those heists!" Zoey figured it out. "Time to turn yourselves in!" Wataru proclaimed. "Time for Plan C…" Dusty growled. "Plan C…?" The party wondered. "Ned! Ashlee! Now!"

**Boss 5: Ned and Ashlee**

A light blue Sogreth lookalike and purple haired Yuno lookalike charged at Tenma and Mikoto, Tenma panicked and the first thing she has said is "Flame!" She held out her hand and it emitted a fire ball and hit Ned, damaging him. "Knee Palm Kick!" Mikoto jabbed her knee into Ashlee's face, knocking her back a little. "Bird's Eagle!" Zoey launched her attack at the two, damaging them. "Half-Pint Express!" Tatsuya, Wataru and Meena yelled as they charged together and emitted a powerful aura. "Uh oh!" Ned and Ashlee gawked as the trio hit them and knocked out Ned and Ashlee.

"Drat! Foiled again!" Ned growled. "I think I bent my tail…" Ashlee whined. Dusty got up to Lucky's face and yelled "Geez louise! Can't any of yous do anything right?" "You two are useless!" Mari snapped. "Us two!" Lucky growled. "You two lost before we did!" Cait countered. "Aww, shaddap! Like you two can talk!" Ned yelled angrily. "Yeah! I'll had you know—" The bandit siblings got into a huge fight cloud. 50 seconds, they were covered in bruises. "T-Triplets .." Wataru gawked. "I'm getting dizzy…" Meena has swirly eyes. "Again, that's how they pulled off the robberies." Zoey stated. "Agreed." Tatsuya nodded. "Freeze, all of you!" Leynart's voice yelled. The bandits turned and saw in shock the Knights of Stengel walking up to them. :My men have their crossbows trained on you from the ridge. I suggest you refrain from doing anything otherwise." Leynart ordered. "Leynart! Boy are we glad to see you!" Tatsuya smiled.

"Splendid work, everyone." Leynart congratulated them. You may return to the border. We'll handle the rest from here." "Commander Leynart." Eri began. "May I look for something before we head to the border?" She asked politely. "Why of course." Leynart nodded. Eri checked the things the bandits stole and after 1 minute she was wearing a necklace with a face of a pig around her neck. "Is that what you're looking for, Eri?" Tatsuya asked. She nodded. "Yes. A special someone made it for me back in my world. I'm glad the bandits haven't sold it yet." Eri sighed in relief. After that, the Knights took the bandits away and the party with Leynart head on back to the border.

1 hour later.

"I am truly sorry I detained your friends." Leynart bowed in apology. "I hope you forgive me for doing my job, Tatsuya and Zoey. You two must be furious." "Not at all." Zoey assured him. "Yeah. You were just doing your job." Tatsuya nodded. "Those two understand where you were comin' from. You knights must have it rough. " Kee Keema said. Yuno and Lina burped "My stomach has it rough…" Yuno rubbed her tummy. "Yeah, thanks for the feast, Leynart, it was delicious!" Lina rubbed her stomach as well. "Now see, if I was Tatsuya and Zoey, THAT would make me mad." Sogreth scolded. Meena leaned over to Wataru. "Hey Wataru, Yuno's just as I imagined." She told him. That caught Yuno's attention. "Yeah! I can see how she ate up all of Sakawa's fish supply!" Wataru nodded. "How I what!" Yuno yelled in anger. "And she's like Lina." Gourry nodded. "Who ask you, jellyfish brains!" Lina growled. "Kee Keema! What kind of stories have you been telling those two!" Yuno demanded. "What? I can't hear you… Suddenly, there's a ringin' in my ear!" Kee Keema smirked. "Astonishing! I'm lucky I have some food left in the barracks to feed my men." Leynart said in amazement. "Not you too!" Yuno has tears falling out of her eyes in a funny way. Zoey and Tatsuya hold their mouths to avoid being caught snickering. Sogreth laughed heartily. "What kinda insult is that! What kind of brute makes fun of a lady?" Yuno burped. Kaname burped too and blushed in embarrassment. "Hee hee, well, looks like we're getting along well!" Tenma closed her eyes and smiled.

30 minutes later, the party were saying their goodbyes to Wataru and his party.

"Well…good luck to ya." Kee Keema said. "I'll return the favor someday, Kee Keema. Just as soon you get arrested." Both of them laughed heartily. "Watch your eating habits, Yuno." Meena smiled. "I didn't eat that much…" Yuno glared. "Bye, Tatsuya and Zoey. I hope your wishes come true." Wataru smiled. "Yours too!" Tatsuya smiled. "Thanks!" Wataru waved goodbye as he and Meena boarded Kee Keema's carriage. "Safe travels!" Kaname waved. "Godspeed." Sousuke saluted as the carriage left. Leynart walked up to them. "They got their own journeys to go through…" Lina folded her arms in thought. "And that journey is the true test of a Traveler and his friends, I supposed." Leynart nodded. "I would offer to join you, but I have other matters to attend to." "And what would that be?" Karen asked. Leynart was silent, then he got out a bag. "I hope you'll accept this in place of my help." He gave the bag to Yuno. "You sure about this?" Zoey asked. "This is a gift from the people who were robbed by the bandits as thanks for helping them get their stuff back for travel money." Leynart smiled. Yuno peaked inside and gasped. "Hey! I see gemstones! And one of them is shining!" "Could they be…!" Amelia gasped. "Yuno, what color was it?" Tatsuya asked. "Umm… Yeouch! It emits quite a shocker! Is that the one you want!" Yuno got out a purple gemstone. "Yes! That's the one!" Tatsuya nodded. Yuno lifted it up in the air. "Tada!" Yuno proclaimed. "At last, we meet Traveler. I am the bearer of one portion of the Goddess's power. And I opened the way for the Travelers whom the Goddess has summoned. Thank you for freeing me from the clutches of the wicked." The Gemstone of the Spirits said gratefully. "Incredible…" Leynart said in awe. "Is that one of the gemstones you and Zoey are looking for?" Eri asked. "Yeah! Never thought we ran into one here." Tatsuya nodded. "Tatsuya, you have shown how much you cared for your friends. I believe you will use my power for what is right. Young Traveler, hold your sword aloft!" Tatsuya lifted his Traveler's Sword up and the gemstone flew into it. "I am the spirit of lightning, servant of nature. To you, I grant the blessing of the spirits!" Tatsuya's Traveler's Sword now looks like a energy sword.

"Alright! Two down, three to go!" Yuno cheered. "Don't forget, we need to find a second one for Zoey." Sogreth reminded. "Then there should be a Star Sigil nearby somewhere." Zel stated. "Is that perchance a pattern of a star on the walls over there? I thought it was vandalism so I ordered my men to try to clear it off." Leynart pointed to a star sigil and the Knights were ready to clear if off. "Tatsuya!" Zoey shouted. "Way ahead of ya!" He nodded as he and the party rushed towards the star sigil. "Hold it hold it! Don't touch that pattern!" Lina yelled as they got near it. Yuno's good luck charm began glowing. "There's no doubt about it! It's a star sigil!" Yuno gasped. 'I'm coming Miki!' Tatsuya thought to himself as he lifted his Traveler's Sword up and vanished. "That… That was…" The Cyan Knight gasped. "Remarkable? Yes, I know." Leynart smiled.

Back in the real world…

Miki was turning in her sleep. "Tatsuya… Don't you leave me hanging…" She mumbled. "Miki…" Tatsuya said softly. Suddenly, a voice was heard outside. "…ei! Where on earth have you been?" The Goinayla Hospital director gasped. "You haven't been home for days! Your mother hasn't even slept, she's been so worried!" He said. "She doesn't have to worry. I promised…I promised this'll all be over soon. Just… look after her, OK?" A familiar voice said, Tatsuya's eyes widen in shock as he heard that voice. "It… can't be…!" He muttered. "…I have to go…" The voice said. "W-Where are you going! Get back here!" The Goinayla Hospital director demanded. The bells began ringing. "Tatsuya…" The female voice began. "Shall I tell you the one responsible for putting both Miki and Bridget in a coma?" "Y-Yeah!" Tatsuya meekly nodded. "His name… was Rei… A Traveler like you and Zoey, only with a black heart…" Tatsuya gasped in shock. "So… he did do it! He's the reason Bridget and Miki are in a coma!" Tatsuya clutched his fists in anger. "You and Zoey must find the five gemstones to free them from Rei's spell! Promised me you would…" Tatsuya went back to Vision.

After arriving back in Vision, Tatsuya told them everything.

"Wait! The guy who killed Chief Kyte is the guy responsible for Miki and Bridget's condition!" Yuno gasped in shock and anger. "How unjust! Pulling a cruel plan on poor Miki and Bridget!" Amelia frowned. "He… Will pay for this…" Zoey gritted her teeth in anger as she clutched her fists. "That creep, Rei won't get away with this!" Lala growled as well. "I get it now. The Elder said Zoey and Tatsuya's paths will cross path with someone and that someone is Rei!" Sogreth figured it out. "The Goddess was trying to warn you through the Elder!" Yuno snapped her fingers. Sogreth was silent. "Well, it seems you have your own troubles." Leynart said. "Our own?" Karen asked confusedly. "…You must be in a hurry. On your way then. I will pray to the Goddess your wishes will come true." Leynart saluted as he and his men left. "He's not telling us something." Sousuke figured. "But he's a pretty nice guy." Yuno added. "We better hurry and not keep Chief Meladee waiting." Zel stated. "To Vahadina!" Lina cheered.

Rei is responsible for Bridget and Miki's condition! Can Zoey and Tatsuya find the other gemstones and saved them?

To be continued…

Next time: The Boy Who is Alleged to Girls.

A/n: Next time, Girls Bravo will appear and Zoey will gain her second gemstone, so see you next time! Also, after the third gemstones are in Tatsuya and Zoey's processions, there won't be anymore gemstones till the party reached the land of the firewyrms. See ya next time!


	8. The Boy Who is Allergic to Girls

Chapter 7: The Boy Who is Alleged to Girls

"And volla!" Tatsuya grinned as he showed Tenma, Amelia and Kaname on accessory making. "Wow! That's amazing!" Tenma squealed. The party were taking a break, they were almost there to Vahadina. "You're so amazing, Tatsuya." Amelia said cheerfully. Zoey was practicing her swordswoman skills. She still is a little upset about Rei being the one who put her friend, Bridget in a coma in the real world, so she was training hard to make sure she is ready to make him pay for what he did. Eri, Mikoto and Sousuke were making lunch. Yuno was practicing her archery skills. Sogreth was meditating and Lina was chasing Gourry for eating the last mako berry Zoey gave her and the rest of the School Rumble girls were watching the clouds, thinking of home.

Yuno sighed as she finished her last shot. 'I still can't believe that jerk Rei is the one responsible for Miki and Bridget's condition. Well, we won't lose to him!' Yuno thought to herself, she looked at Tatsuya showing the female party members how to make accessories. She blushed as she looked at him. Then suddenly, she noticed someone or something on the ground, it was feet sticking our of the bushes. "Huh?" Yuno said to herself as she went up to it and pulled it out of the bushes, she got a closer look at what she has pulled out, it was a teenage boy with dark blue hair and he was unconscious and by the look of it, he looks blue. "Hey guys!" She called out to the party. "I found someone knocked out!" The party rushed to the scene.

"Where did you think he came from?" Eri asked as she looked at the unconscious boy. "Look at his clothes, do you think he's an Otherworlder?" Sogreth pointed out. "Could be. He could be from Tatsuya and my world." Zoey nodded. Amelia used her healing spell on him. The boy began to stir as he slowly opens his eyes. He saw Tatsuya, Zoey and Yuno staring at him. He gawked at Yuno's cat ears. He let out a scream as he slowly backs away, but not before bumping into Amelia, he suddenly turned blue again. "H-Hey! What's with you!" Amelia gasped in shock. "O-Oh God, I'm so sorry! I'm really am!" The boy bowed in apology. "Hey, there's nothing to apologized for! We just saw you knocked out so we had to heal you." Yuno assured him. "Yuno, you're scarin' him." Sogreth stated. "No I'm not. He's just shy. So, what's your name?" Yuno asked politely. "Y-Yukinari Sasaki…" The boy known as Yukinari said uneasily. "You must be looking at my ears, well I'm half kitkin, half ankha. It happened the first time when I first met Tatsuya and Zoey." Yuno closed her eyes and smiled as she pointed at her ears. "We should ask him why he's here in Vision." Lala suggested. "Good idea, Lala. So Yukinari, how do you arrived in the world of Vision?" Zoey asked politely. Yukinari stared at them for 50 seconds then spoke "W-Well, we were getting ready for summer vacation till Fukuyama and his group showed up, I don't wanna talk about what happened next, next thing we know, a bright light appeared and the rest was a blank." "That explains how I found you." Yuno stated. "Um, can you answer my question? What's Vision, and a ankha and kitkin?" Yukinari asked.

30 minutes later…

"So, in this world, Tatsuya and Zoey are warriors from the real world called Travelers, Vision is created by an almighty goddess who is said to grant wishes to worthy Travelers who has five magical gemstones and we are Otherworlders who if the Goddess of Destiny deems worthy, also grants their wishes." Yukinari got his facts straight. "Yes, that's about it, kid." Lina nodded. "So anyone else came to Vision with you?" Kaname asked. Yukinari put his hand on his chin. "Well, maybe Miharu and the others arrived and we were separated. Miharu Sena Kanaka is a friend from a planet called Seiren, a world where most of the population are girls." Yukinari began. "A world run mostly by girls?" Tatsuya blinked. "Yes, that's right. There's also Kirie Kojima, she's an expert martial artist and she punishes perverts who did unthinkable things to girls, mostly me which I didn't do…" "Why would she—" Amelia began but was interrupted by Yukinari. "Don't ask. There's also Koyomi Hare Nanaka, she's also from Seiren, but unlike most of the girls in Seiren who are hungry for men, she has men phobia, meaning she's afraid of men." "Why is she afraid of some men?" Sogreth asked. "Something happened to her in the past, I don't know, she doesn't want to talk about it. She was also a member of a agency called the Space Travel Agency. There's also Tomoko Lana Jude, also from Seiren, she was sent to Earth with Koyomi to find a husband for a relative of Miharu. She tries to act like a adult, but is rather childish. She also has a seal like creature named Ebi for a friend. With magic, Ebi can be turned into a girl." "How is that possible?" Kaname gasped. Yukinari shrugged. "You mentioned someone named Fukuyama, who's he?" Zel asked. "Kazuharu Fukuyama is the richest man in my world, and also a super pervert. He hatches schemes to get rid of me and make Miharu, Kirie and my female friends his or worse…" "That is unjust! Scheming to get rid of you and make your female friends his for dirty thoughts!" Amelia frowned. "Yeah, but he is mostly Kirie's punching bag. There's his sister, Risa who is madly in love with me and is jealous of Miharu cause of my first meeting with her. There's also their servants, Hayate and Kosame. Hayate is Tomoka's rival and Kosame is an expert gunist and in love with Kirie." "She's in love with another girl?" Yuno gasped. "Yeah, I don't know why though. And finally, there's Lilica Stacy, the Fukuyamas' maid. And that's about it." Yukinari finished.

"One question though, when we first saw you, you were blue. Why is that?" Sarah asked confusedly, Yukinari sighed sadly and began. "Well, due to girls picking on me in the past, I have develop a allergy to girls. Every time I touched one, I get hives, but for some reason, Miharu is the only one I didn't get hives from when I touched her." "Sorry I asked." Sarah looked down. "Don't worry about it." Yukinari smiled slightly. "Well, let's go look for your friends, Yukinari. I'm sure they're around this area somewhere." Zoey smiled warmly, careful not to touch him. "Y-You will? Thank you!" Yukinari bowed gratefully.

The party split up to look for Yukinari's friends. Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno and Yukinari were checking the waterfall area. "So Tatsuya and Zoey, what are you gonna wish for once you find all five of these gemstones?" Yukinari asked. "To wish for our friends to get better." Tatsuya said. "You see, Zoey and Tatsuya's friends, Miki and Bridget have fallen ill and that's why they're here in Vision as Travelers to wish for their friends to get better." Yuno explained. "Oh gosh, that sounds serious! We better find those five gemstones soon or…" Yukinari doesn't want to say it. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "Sounds like it's coming from over there!" Tatsuya gasped. "Come on, let's go!" Zoey shouted as the four of them rushed towards the scene.

Koyomi was being chased by a giant Mire Anguis. "W-What is that thing! What is this place!" Koyomi gasped as she tripped and fell to the ground. She was shaking as a leaf as the Mire Anguis crawls towards her. Suddenly, a lighting fast pink blur slashed the Mire Anguis, Zoey appeared in front of Koyomi, so did Tatsuya and Yuno. "Koyomi!" Yukinari gasped as he ran to her aid. "Yukinari! You're okay!" She sighed in relief. "Yukinari, you and Koyomi stay back, we'll handle this!" Yuno got her bow ready.

**Mini Boss Battle 2: Crazed Mire Anguis**

The Mire Anguis lashed at Zoey, knocking her back a little, but she pointed her Traveler's Katana at the beast yelled "Thunderspark!" She fired a shot at the monster, hitting it for some medium damage. Tatsuya leaped in the air and slashed the Mire Anguis three times before it knocked him back. Yuno fired a arrow shot at the beast for small damage. The Mire Anguis spit out a gooey liquid at the combatants, they dodged it. "Sniper's Eye!" Yuno fired a powerful arrow shot at the monster for large damage. "A-Are they friends of yours, Yukinari?" Koyomi asked. Yukinari nodded. "Lightspark!" Tatsuya yelled as he fired a shot at the monster for somewhat large damage. The beast was getting desperate now as it lashed its tail at the combatants, they dodged it. "I'll finish this! Wild Volley!" Yuno yelled as she fired multiple arrow shots at the monster, hitting and defeating it. The monster roared in agony as it felled to the ground, dead.

"That was too easy!" Tatsuya grinned as he put his sword on his back. Zoey walked up to Koyomi. "You must be Koyomi, I'm Zoey Hanson. Nice to meet you." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "N-Nice to meet you too, Zoey." Koyomi smiled meekly as Zoey helped her up. "Hey Tatsuya, we found them!" Lina called out as she and her group walked up with Miharu. Miharu noticed Yukinari and beamed "Yukinari!" She ran up and hugged him, he blushed a little. "We also found Kirie, but she gave us some trouble.: Sousuke sighed as he, Kaname and Kirie walked up to the party. Kirie frowned. "Well you deserve it for being a pervert!" She shouted. "He's not a pervert, well not 100 percent all the time." Kaname glared at her. "We also found Tomoka and Ebi too. And let me tells ya, Ebi';s so cute!" Tenma squealed as she and her group with Tomoka and Ebi on her head walked up to the party. "Hi! I'm Tomoko Lana Jude and this is Ebi. Thank you for finding Yukinari." Tomoko grinned ear to ear. Ebi said something like hello or something. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kirie demanded.

Another 30 minutes later.

"So we're in a world where a almighty goddess lives and Tatsuya and Zoey are Travelers chosen by the Goddess of Destiny and we are people from other worlds called Otherworlders? That's so kawail!" Miharu squealed. "But I'm glad that perverted bastard, Fukuyama isn't here." Kirie sighed. Suddenly, they heard a perverted laugh and they turned to see Fukuyama grinning perventedly on a hill. "Ah my lovely Kirie, it doesn't matter which world we are in, but you're still always my love muffin!" Fukuyama dived at Kirie, but Sogreth got in the way and gave him a punch, Fukuyama felled to the ground. "Oooow! What the hell are you, some sort of lizard freak?" Fukuyama muttered as he rubbed his sore chin. "I'm a waterkin, thank you very much." Sogreth told him. "Yukinari! My future husband!" Risa yelled gleefully as she ran up to him and hugged him, giving him hives again. "H-Hey!" Yuno gasped. Risa noticed Yuno and gasped. "Eek! A mutant catgirl! Yukinari, protect me!" Risa backed up against a stone rock. "Oh Kirie…" A voice said seducatantly. Kirie clinched. "Oh dear lord… She's here too!" As she said that, Kosame tackled her and gave her a hug. Hayate and Lilica walked up to the group. "Well, looks like we're all here. Now what's going on here?" Hayate asked. Suddenly, something began to shine in Koyomi's pocket. "Huh?" Koyomi gasped as she got out an item. "Hey Koyomi, what did you have there?" Tomoko blinked. "Oh? This? I found it when I first woke up in this world." Zoey got a good look at it, it was a blue gemstone. The gemstone levitated in the air. "Traveler Zoey. You have defended this Otherworlder from a horrible fate at the hands of the monster. I am one portion of the Goddess's power. I bear the power of water. You have shown bravery by defending the weak from the wicked. So hold your katana aloft, Traveler and always believe in your friends!" Zoey held her Traveler's Katana up in the air and the gemstone went into the third slot, Zoey's blade is now blue. "Could that be one of the gemstones you were talking about?" Tomoko gasped in awe. "Yeah. And for every gemstone me and Tatsuya find, we can use an star sigil to return to our world to check on the ones we missed most." Zoey nodded. Risa then realized something. "Is that by any chance the one I'm leaning on?" She asked. Yuno got out her good luck charm and pointed it at the stone rock Risa was leaning on. It was a star sigil alright. "Zoey!" Yuno said to her. "I know. Be right back." Zoey nodded as she went to it and lifted her Traveler's Katana up in the air. She vanished. "W-Where did she go?" Fukuyama gasped. "Sit down and shut up and we'll explain everything." Lina told him.

Back in the real world…

Zoey appeared in Bridget's room in Seiryna Hospital. "I'm back again, Bridget. Just to check up on you… I promised I will defeat Rei and save you from his spell…" Zoey whispered. "Zoey… Save me from that predicite." Bridget moaned. Suddenly, the door opened and Zoey sees her friends, Corina, Kikki and Renee with some get well soon balloons and flowers. "Zoey? What are you doing here?" Renee questioned. "And what's with that tacky outfit?" Corina raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, the bells began ringing. Zoey looked down. "I'm sorry guys… I have to go. But I promised you Bridget's gonna be ok." She said with a small smile as she leaps out of the window. "Zoey!" Kikki gasped as she and the other two Mews peeked through the window, Zoey was gone.

Back in Vision…

Zoey reappeared, Yuno and the others finished explaining to Fukuyama and his group on what's going on right now. "Zoey, did you see Bridget?" Tatsuya asked. "Yeah." Zoey nodded. "So, is this Bridget single?" Fukuyama asked, earning a stomp on the foot by Kirie. "You must have it rough." Lilica stated. "Then its settled! We will join you on your journey!" Miharu beamed, her friends and Fukuyama and his group stared at her. "Are you sure about this? Sure I may have expert fighting skills, Risa and Tomoko have magic skills, but the rest of us have no special abilities whatsoever!" Kirie sweat dropped. "If we traveled with Tatsuya, Zoey and their friends, I'm sure we will get super powers." Miharu smiled. "Um… Yeah. It worked when we faced those bandits." Eri nodded. "Alright then. Welcome to the team, Yukinari and friends! Next stop, Vahadina!" Yuno raised her fist in the air, so did Tenma, Amelia and Miharu.

The boy who is allergic to girls, Yukinari Sasaki and his friends have joined the two Travelers' party. They certainly don't want to keep Chief Meladee waiting.

To be continued…

Next time: Menace in the Desert.

A/n: Next time, Meladee, the Newspaper Club from Rosairo Plus Vampire and Mitsuru will appear in this chapter and Tatsuya will gain his third gemstone! So see you next time!


	9. Menace in the Desert

A/n: Here is the chapter with Meladee, Mitsuru and the Newspaper Club. Also, after this chapter, Reina from Queen's Blade will appear in the next chapter. On with the show! BTW, I added this. What if Mitsuru has a connection to Bridget? (Not in a sibling way of course.)

Chapter 8: Menace in the Desert

"Finally, we have arrived in Vahadina." Tatsuya sighed as they entered the desert town. After 1 hour, they finally arrived at Vahadina. "So this is Vahadina… Pretty comfy place for a desert town." Eri commented as she looked around. "Our new boss is Meladee, right? Let's see if she's at that branch." Yuno suggested.

When they entered the branch, they saw no one here. "Lancer Company Yuno, reporting for duty!" Yuno proclaimed. "…Nobody's here." Kosame stated dryly. They looked around. "Must be on patrol." Sogreth guessed. "Maybe you're right." Zoey agreed. Suddenly, an old man named Solbe walked up to the party. "Ah, hello! About time! The new recruits I presume?" He asked hopefully. "Yeah. So are you a Highlander?" Lina asked. "Goodness no! All of Vahadina's Highlanders went missing three days ago. I'm just a neighbor." Solbe shook his head. "Come again?" Kaname blinked. "The branch chief and her men went to scout out the desert ruins and not one of them has returned. They were supposed to be back before sunset the same day." Solbe explained. "…First day on the job and we already got trouble." Zel muttered. "Since some of you are Highlanders and all, could you give Cecilia a hand?" Solbe asked. That caught Fukuyama's eye. "And where might this lovely Cecilia be?" He asked politely just before Kirie punched him again. "Cecilia is Meladee's younger sister. Runs the darbaba post on the corner. She's been talking about going after the Highlanders and won't let anyone dissuade her. But maybe you can go along." Solbe suggested. "Right. Let's pay her a visit, guys." Tatsuya nodded.

The party explored town, a man who is the President of SNOB gave Tatsuya and Zoey beefed up bird nets for showing their love for the Goalfinches. Eventually, they reached the darbaba branch.

"Excuse us." Tenma began but was interrupted by the woman who has black hair similar to Meladee and wore pink clothes and was working on the wagon. "I'm sorry. We're closed for the day." The woman replied. "Are you the lovely Miss Cecilia?" Fukuyama turned her around and held her hand. "I'm the handsome Kazuharu Fukuyama, your knight in shining armor—" Before he can finish, Kirie grabbed him and yelled "Go to hell, Fukuyama!" and slams him into the sand. "Please forgive the pervert. We're the new Highlander recruits." Zoey bowed politely. "Yeah. The guy at the branch sent us to help." Gourry nodded. The party introduced themselves to Cecilia. "Then you must be the new Highlanders. Thank the Goddess. It's about time. What was Kyte doing there at Lyris? Honestly, sometimes I think he's an insensitive jerk." Cecilia frowned as she folded her arms. That made Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno, Lina, Kaname and their groups looked down in sadness. "Um… About Chief Kyte…" Yuno began. "Never mind that." Lala intervened then Sogreth continued. "…So we heard you're thinkin' about goin' after your sister alone?" "That's right." Cecilia nodded. "How about you let us go in your place?" Gourry suggested. "Yeah. You look pretty capable with a darbaba wagon, but out here in the field, you're a sitting duck for monsters if you have no combat experience." Sousuke added. Cecilia looked down. "Then… I supposed I'd slow you down if we went together… But Meladee is my only family!" Cecilia pleaded. "Don't worry. Everybody's got their part to play." Sogreth told her. "Let us play ours. We'll find out where your sister got off to, I swear." He assured her. "Psst, Zoey, Tatsuya…" Yuno whispered. "How come Sogreth's suave? He never talks like this to us!" Yuno whispered. "He can hear us, ya know." Tatsuya sweat dropped. "All right. I believed you. Please find my sister. You can use this darbaba carriage if you want." Cecilia nodded. "Woohoo! Beats traveling by foot!" Tomoka cheered. "If Meladee is in trouble, then the road leading to her must be fraught with danger. Make sure you're doubly prepared. Talk to me when you're ready." Cecilia said.

After gathering some supplies, the party returned to Cecilia. "Okay, we're ready." Zoey told her. "Okay then. The desert ruins Meladee was investigating lie to the east. Take care crossing." Cecilia turned to the darbaba. "Be sure to listen to what they say, Mayl." The darbaba grunted in response. Most of the party namely Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno, Tenma and Lina got inside the carriage. The party with the wagon took off.

15 minutes later, they were almost to the ruins and got out of the carriage and decided to take a breather. Suddenly, Yuno's good luck charm started glowing. "Hey, look… My good luck charm won't stop glowing!" Yuno gasped. "…Then there must be a star sigil around here." Zel stated. "Which means…" Kaname started then Akira finished for her. "A gemstone is around here." Akira said. Amelia noticed something over there. "Hey! Look over there! Something's glowing." The party ran up to it and Yuno picked it up. It was a firewyrm band. "That's a firewyrm band…" Sousuke muttered. "Boo… It's not a gemstone…" Lina pouted as she folded her arms, then she realized it. "Wait, what!" She gawked. "Something must have happened to Meladee and her men." Tatsuya pointed out. Suddenly, a rumbling occurred. "Eek!" Tenma gasped as she struggled to regain her footing. Then suddenly, they began sinking. "Quicksand!" Kirie gasped as she struggled to get out, so did the others, but it was futile. "Aaaaaaahhh! Tatsuya!" Yuno screamed as they slowly sink into the sand.

The party were in some ruins…

Zoey groaned as she slowly picked herself up from the ground. She looked around. The party got up as well. Yuno coughed and hacked. Sogreth looked around. "Sakes alive! Tatsuya, Zoey! Everyone all right?" He asked. "Ptooey! I feel like I just ate a sandbox, but otherwise I'm ok." Yuno stick out her tongue in disgust. "I'm okay as well." Lina reported. Kaname spit out some sand. "Yuck! I'm okay, I guess." "Where are we anyway?" Hayate wondered. "Ruins…looks like." Sogreth pointed out. "So this must be the place Meladee must be investigating." Tatsuya figured it out. "I don't know." Sogreth shrugged. Yuno looks at her good luck charm, it was still glowing. "My good luck charm still won't stop glowing." Yuno pointed out. "We better find a way out of here." Akira stated.

The party began exploring, after 20 minutes, they heard some fighting. "I hear something!" Yuno gasped as the party peeked to see Meladee fighting some ant like monsters. She was panting heavily. "On our way!" Sogreth got out his axe and charged at the first ant monster called an emmet, killing it in the process. Tatsuya and Zoey got out their weapons and slashed the second and third monsters with some arrow support from Yuno, killing them in the process.

Meladee stared at the party for 50 seconds then she uttered out "You came…from Lyris?" "Yes ma'am! See this ring?" Yuno showed her the firewyrm ring. "A firewyrm ring… About time." Meladee sighed in relief, then chuckled. "What's so funny?" Tenma raised an eyebrow as Meladee sheathed her swords and smiled. "I can imagine the hoops Kyte made you jump through to pass the exam." "Ohh…" Yuno looked down in sadness, so did Tatsuya and Zoey. "You know, not one new recruit came from Lyris. I told Kyte I could train the novices on the job, but the man's too strait-laced to pass anyone until he's satisfied. Which is partly why I'm stuck here without backup and about to die. That slowpoke owes me a round at the tavern." Meladee grinned. "Um… About that…" Kaname said sadly. Meladee stared at them. "What is it?" She asked. "Chief Kyte was killed in battle…" Zoey said sadly. "What?" Meladee couldn't believe it.

Tatsuya and company told Meladee everything about what happened.

Meladee has her back turned in thought. "Oh…so that's how it was." She said. "If we'd gotten there just a little sooner…" Gourry pounded his fist on the ground. "You should be proud you avenged him." Meladee told them. "But…" Tatsuya began but Meladee interrupted him. "You did all you could do. You needn't torture yourself over it." Meladee showed a small smile. "But, aren't you mad?" Lina questioned. "Dwell on the past and you're digging your own grave. Always look to the future, no matter what hand destiny deals you. As for the dead: just keep their memory alive in your heart. You could do them no kinder justice." Meladee assured them with a smile, then she walked towards Yuno. "…What was your name?" She asked her. "Y-Yuno! My name is Yuno." Yuno sweated nervously. Meladee put her hand on Yuno's shoulder. "Understood, Yuno?" She asked. "Y-yes, ma'am!" Yuno meekly nodded. "My name is Tatsuya." Tatsuya introduced himself. "My name is Zoey Hanson, but call me Zoey." Zoey smiled. "I'm Sogreth." Sogreth nodded. "Name's Lina Inverse." Lina grinned. Everyone else introduced themselves to Meladee. "Cecilia's worried sick about you. Shouldn't you check in with her?" Yukinari asked. Meladee shook her head. "Sorry, but I still have work to do. You will help me?" She asked. "Of course! There's no way we will turn down a lovely beauty such as yourself—" Kirie punched Fukuyama again. Meladee leaned over to Tatsuya. "Are they always like this?" She asked. Tatsuya sighed and replied "You have no idea…" Meladee cleared her throat. "My men were caught in the quicksand. I was on my way to save them… but you saw how that went. I could use some help." "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Yuno saluted. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Zoey saluted also. "Uhh… ma'am, yes, ma'am, yes, ma'am times infinity!" Yuno sweat dropped. "Which is to say…sure." Sogreth nodded. "It looks like these ruins connect to the emmet colony. The vermin hoard leave live prey deep in their nests for feeding their larvae. My men may be there… undigested I hope." Meladee prayed. "Then we gotta hurry before they are… ohhh…." Koyomi said worriedly.

The party with Meladee in the team continued exploring, soon after 10 minutes, they came across a dead end. They looked around, all they see is a wall with a stone slab. "…Damnit, a dead end." Kaname frowned. Meladee looked up. "There's a hole in the ceiling… and a crest directly below where Zoey and Tatsuya are standing." Meladee stated. Yuno saw the slab. "AND, a very conspicuous stone sticking out of that wall!" Yuno proclaimed, then she chuckled. "I don't like that look Yuno has…" Tatsuya said uneasily to Zoey. "Yeah… I wonder what's on her mind." Zoey gulped. "You thought of something?" Kosame asked. "Mystery solve! All we have to do is press that stone and the panel Tatsuya and Zoey are standing on will lift us right outta here!" Yuno grinned. "W-Wait a minute, Miss Yuno! Are you sure about this?" Amelia questioned, but failed as Yuno yelled and ran full speed and pushed the slab. The panel opened and Tatsuya and Zoey screamed as they fell with sand pouring down on them. "Oh no! Tatsuya! Zoey!" Miharu gasped in shock. "Curses! Wrong direction…" Yuno said nervously as she saw the glares from Zel, Sousuke and Kirie and Lala. "Try wrong solution! Good grief…" Sogreth sighed irritably. "No, no, relax. I wrote their names and branches on their sleeves just in case they got lost." Yuno grinned. "Right, because somebody down there might find them and bring them home." Meladee sighed. Yuno sweat dropped and was silent for 50 seconds then she screamed "Tatsuya! Zoey!"

Zoey groaned as she got up, she saw Tatsuya knocked out and her Traveler's Katana and Tatsuya's Traveler's Sword next to them. Tatsuya got up. "Man… I knew letting Yuno trying to solve a puzzle is a bad idea…" He sighed, then the two of them looked around. "Where are we?" Zoey asked. "You two awake?" A somewhat cold voice asked. "Huh?" The two blinked. "Keep the sword to the boy who is clueless…" The voice said again. "W-What!" Tatsuya gasped. The two turned to see a boy who has light yellow hair, wore what looks like mage clothes and has a staff with three gemstones walking up to them. "Looks like I can't use your gemstones to get my five anyway." The boy frowned. "Who are you?" Tatsuya demanded. "I don't know why there are two other Travelers besides me and Wataru… But I don't like it. Except for you… Zoey Hanson…" The boy stated. "H-How do you know me and Wataru!" Zoey gasped. "I will explain later… I'm Mitsuru. And the one beside you is Tatsuya, right?" Mitsuru asked. "So, you must be Mitsuru." Tatsuya gasped. "What kind of doofus writes his name on his sleeve?" Mitsuru frowned. "Huh?" Tatsuya checked his sleeve and saw his name written on it. "Huh? Mine too." Zoey looked also. "Anyway, we can skip the part where you ask what I'm doing down here. What matters is you two fell down into a trap, and I'm just… passing through." Mitsuru stated. 'Man… I'm starting to hate this guy already…' Tatsuya frowned. "So we're stuck here." Zoey figured. "Correct. Normally, I'd use magic to get me and Zoey out of here, but someone put a spell that prevents warping magic in this floor." Mitsuru shrugged. "What about me?" Tatsuya growled, an anger vein on his forehead. "We need to work together to get out of here… I see no trouble working with Zoey… But Tatsuya….is a different story." Mitsuru stated as Tatsuya glared at him. "Agreed. We should work together, after all, Travelers need to help other Travelers out, right?" Zoey suggested. "Uh… Right…" Tatsuya said laniconally. "All right then…" Mitsuru stated as he heads north. "Follow me and shut up, Tatsuya." He said. Tatsuya pouted as he folded his arms as he and Zoey followed him.

As the three Travelers traveled north, Mitsuru brought up a question. "Zoey… You know Bridget, right?" He asked. Zoey gasped. "Y-Yes. Do you know her?" She asked in shock. "…" Mitsuru was silent. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Zoey apologized. "No… It's alright. You will find out how I know Bridget someday, I promised." Mitsuru smiled a little while Tatsuya got suspicious of him. Suddenly, Mitsuru noticed some people coming. "We got company…" He told the two Travelers. Tatsuya and Zoey got their weapons out incase they were hostile. The people revealed to be the Newspaper Club from Rosairo + Vampire. "Excuse me, are you kids lost?" Moka Akashiya asked in concern. "Do we look lost?" Mitsuru asked coldly. "Um… I don't think we're in Yokai Acadamy anymore…" Tsukune Ano said uneasily. "Wait… So you're Otherworlders?" Zoey gasped. "Is that what we're called in this world? Yeah. We were getting ready for summer vacation till a bright light appeared and next thing we know, we're in some ruins." Kurumu Kurono explained. Ginei 'Gin' Morioka looked at Zoey with a grin and made a flower brouquet appeared out of nowhere and gave it to Zoey. "I don't care where we are, as long as there is another beautiful girl like her here." He said. "Um… Thank you." Zoey blushed a little. 'Wow. Elliot gave me some flowers the other day like that… Wait… Why am I thinking about him?' Zoey blushed even more. "Damn perverted wolf…" Kokoa Shuzen muttered. "Then you can tag along if you want, but don't get in my way…" Mitsuru said coldly again. "I don't think I like him." Yukari Sendo sweat dropped. "Who died and made him boss?" Ruby Toujyou frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "Let's go before we decided to kill each other." Tatsuya intervened.

Tatsuya, Zoey and Mitsuru also told the Newspaper Club on where they are and who the three Travelers (Them) are. Eventually, they were near a area with some statues and pedestals. They saw emmets patrolling the area. "Shoot. We're outnumbered." Kokoa gritted her teeth. "Not a problem… Stand back and watch. Zed Flame!" Mitsuru pointed his staff and it emitted a fiery flamethrower like attack and it roasted the emmets. "Hot damn…" Gin gawked. "He's even more powerful than me!" Yukari gasped in shock. "Now that is over with, Zoey, Tatsuya, come with me." He ordered, they both nodded and the three of them got near the three pedestals. "Now put your hands on the pedestals." Mitsuru instructed. Zoey and Tatsuya did so. "Now we read the incantation written on it together." Mitsuru started saying it. "Agara bela nem. Sunder the stone that blocks our path and set us free." Tatsuya and Zoey repeated what Mitsuru said. The boulders blocking their path began to crumble into dust. "Alright, we're free!" Ruby cheered. "Let's head up." Kokoa stated.

The Travelers and the Newspaper Club made it to the first floor. "Out at last." Zoey sighed in relief. Mitsuru closed his eyes in thought. "This is where we part ways." He turned to everyone. "I understand… You have your own journey to fulfill." Tatsuya nodded. "Zoey, Tatsuya… If you ever want those wishes of yours granted, keep moving and don't lose sight of it. Otherwise, you'll end up like someone else I know. Zoey… We will meet again, I promised." Mitsuru smiled slightly as he casted a spell and vanished. "I don't think he's a bad guy." Yukari stated. "Yeah. At first, I thought he was a jerk. But he's really a nice guy." Tatsuya nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Sogreth came into view. "Sogreth!" Zoey gasped. "Is that one of your friends? He's huge!" Mizore Shirayuki gawked. "Hm?" He noticed Tatsuya and Zoey. "Tatsuya! Zoey! You two are alive!" He gasped as he ran up to them. Soon after, the rest of the two Travelers friends met up with them and introduced themselves to the Newspaper Club, Fukuyama tried to grope Moka and Kurumu but Kokoa and Ruby gave him an pounding and Kirie pounded him too.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Yuno bowed in apology. "Whoever put that stone there used me, I tell ya! They knew I'd be dying to push it!" Yuno waved her arms frantically. "Yuno, it's okay! Besides, me and Zoey made new friends if you haven't push that stone." Tatsuya smiled warmly at her which made her blush. Meladee got a good look at Tatsuya and Zoey's sleeves. 'Incredible. She really did write their names on their sleeves…' Meladee thought to herself, then she decided to speak. "…It's great to have you two back in one piece but we wasted enough time. Let's hurry." Meladee stated. "Right!" Zoey nodded. They saw the entrance to the emmet colony and head inside.

The party were walking down the halls. "You saw some of these emmet things? I hate creepy crawlies!" Kurumu shuddered. "It's not much longer till we find Meladee's men." Yuno stated.

They fought many of the emmets, eventually, they saw three people knocked out. Meladee immediately recognized them. "Warth, Lloyd, Pramm!" Meladee gasped as she ran up to them, the party followed suit.

The healers of the party checked their wounds. "These wounds are ghastly!" Amelia gasped. Suddenly, Warth began to stir. "Unnh… Chief?" He muttered as he got up. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. You needed me, and I let you down…" Meladee looked down. "Don't be… ridiculous… We were just… taking naps." Warth smiled slightly as he got up. Lloyd moaned as he got up as well. Pramm got up as well. "Agh… Sorry sir. We really bungled this one." Pramm bowed in apology. Meladee smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm getting you out of here." Kokoa and Sogreth stared ahead and both frowned. "Ain't gonna happen till that thing is dead…" Sogreth muttered as he got out his axe. "And it is sent to hell…" Kokoa showed her fangs as she commanded Kou to transformed into a sword. The party turned to see a hideous giant tan ant like creature heading towards them. "Oh… my… God…!" Kirie gasped in shock. "…It's here." Meladee frowned as she put her hands on her twin swords. "Hey uh… Chief Meladee, what is that thing!" Tsukune gawked as he stepped back a little. "Emmestine. Queen of the emmets." Meladee stated. Tatsuya and Zoey got out their weapons. "Novice Highlanders Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno, Sogreth, Lina, Zel, Gourry and Amelia! As branch chief, I command you to take Warth and the others and run!" Meladee issued. Meladee's men looked at each other. Meladee got out her swords. "I will take the rear." She stated. "Uhhh…. In that case, I quit being a Highlander." Warth gulped as he took off his firewyrm brand and threw it to the ground. "Me too." Lloyd panicked as he did the same thing, Pramm followed suit. "Cowards!" Ruby growled. "We ain't leavin' till the job is done." Sogreth got ready. "No way are we gonna let you die here!" Tatsuya nodded. "Always look to the future. Remember? No heroic last stands allowed!" Yuno nodded as she got out her bow and arrow. "Besides, you're not the branch chief right now. See?" Lina smirked as she got out Meladee's firewyrm brand. Meladee gasped, then she smirked. "Heh… my brand. You got me there. All right! Forget who's the chief and novice! Carve a hole in that thing!" Meladee struck a pose. "Cool! Where did she get a pose like that?" Yuno gasped as her eyes are filled with sparkles, so are Tomoka and Miharu. "Tsukune…" Moka said seriously, Tsukune nodded and removed her rosary, she was transformed into Unleashed Moka. Unleashed Moka glared at Emmestine. "Bring it, ant-face!" Unleashed Moka grinned. "Let's do it, everyone!" Tatsuya yelled.

**Boss 6: Emmestine, Queen of the Emmets. Song: For the Times to Come from Dungeon Fighter Online**

"Here I go! Lion's Roar!" Lala yelled as she punched Emmestine really hard, giving her medium damage before it swiped her away. Miharu concentrated and yelled "Aqua!" She hurled a watery globe at Emmestine, giving her weakness medium damage. Emmestine shrieked as it lashes it claws at Sogreth, damaging him, but he retaliated by yelling "Roundhouse!" He spins like a tornado and hit Emmestine 5 times for some massive damage. Emmestine let out s shriek for help as two emmets rushed to its aid. "Batting Practice!" Tatsuya yelled as he swings his sword like a bat, unleashing a wave of energy hitting Emmestine and its minions, killing the minions. Emmestine was now mad as it charges up. "Squall Cut!" Meladee yelled as she slashed the monster 3 times and finishes it with an uppercut before Emmestine knocked her away. Gourry let out a war cry and slashed Emmestine five times. Tatsuya charged at Emmestine and slashed it three times. "Wild Volley!" Yuno yelled as she fired multiple arrows at the monster, giving it some damage. "Take this!" Kurumu and Mizore yelled as Kurumu in her true form slashed Emmestine three times and Mizore fired multiple ice shards at it, giving it some even higher damager with Kokoa slashing it two times also. "Know your place, ant face!" Unleashed Moka yelled as she kicked Emmestine massively. "Dragon Slave!" Lina yelled as she flung her spell at it for some major damage. Kaname whacked it three times with her fan. Emmestine was getting weaker. "I'll finish this! Final Finisher!" Zoey slashed Emmestine dramatically three times before finishing it with a epic fourth slash. She sheathed her Traveler's Katana as Emmestine shirked in agony as it fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone was panting heavily while most are on the ground, exhausted. "Heh…Heh…" Tatsuya slowly smiled. "Haw… Haw…" Sogreth slowly chuckled. Zoey giggled. Then everyone let out a hearty laugh. Meladee laughed then sighed as she slowly got up. "Never thought we'd actually killed that fiend." Meladee smirked. "Man, she was tough!" Lala sighed. "Ah, seeing lovely girls fight makes me tingle all over!" Fukuyama squealed before Kirie stepped on his foot. "Damn pervert…" Kirie growled. "But… We did it as a team." Tatsuya smiled as Zoey helped him up. "Yeah… When we're together, we can take on anything." Zoey warmly smiled. "And Chief Meladee's the toughest gal of them all!" Yuno cheered. "Please, call me Meladee." Meladee smiled. "You guys aren't half bad yourselves." "Ah, thanks Meladee!" Kurumu grinned while Unleashed Moka just "Huff!" Kokoa went to inspect Emmestine's corpse and she noticed something. "W-What the?" Kokoa gasped as something flew from the corpse and in the air. Tatsuya got a good look and it was a gemstone! "That's a…!" He gasped. "A gemstone!" Yuno gasped. "You have done well to release me. Traveler Tatsuya. I am the spirit of autonomy, lord over the gates of time and space. And I open the way for whom the Goddess has deemed worthy. Hold your sword aloft, Traveler Tatsuya!" The Gem of the Sage commanded as Tatsuya lifted his sword up in the air and the gemstone flew into it, the Traveler's Sword now looks like a purple and yellow spinning blade. Then a white flash appeared.

After the light died down, everyone found themselves in the desert. "Yeah! We're outside! The third gemstone is pretty useful!" Yuno cheered. "What… is going on?" Meladee gasped. "Heh hee! Hang on to your pants. Tatsuya and Zoey… are Travelers!" Kaname grinned. "Travelers?" Meladee and her men gasped in shock and awe. "Whoa!" Warth gasped. "Our new recruits are Travelers…" Lloyd rubbed his eyes. "What's the other world like?" Pramm asked excitedly. "And we're Otherworlders!" Miharu smiled. "That explains where they learned to fight like that…" Meladee folded her arms and smiled. "Now to find that star sigil." Lina stated. Zel looked around and stated "That won't be necessary." Everyone looked around and gasped as the star sigil was the ruins all the time!

"Amazing… So it was actually the whole ruins!" Yuno gasped as her good luck charm glows like no tomorrow. "Mm, looks that way." Sogreth nodded. "No wonder it's been glowing this whole time." Yuno stated. "Tatsuya!" Zoey shouted. "Gotcha!" Tatsuya nodded as he lifted his sword in the air and flew up. "What… what in Vision?" Meladee gasped as she looked up. Everyone looked up as well. "Hoo-ey! Show off some more why don't ya!" Yuno smiled as she continued looking up.

Tatsuya reappeared back in Goinalya Hospital. Miki was groaning. "Tatsuya!" Miki whispered as she turned. "I wrote your name… on your sleeve…just in case you get lost." Miki stated. "Miki…" Tatsuya whispered. "…Hee. You fell… right into the hole I dug… I dug a trap… yesterday…" Tatsuya warmly smiled. "Heh… So she's what you're wasting your wish on?" Tatsuya tensed as he heard that voice and turned to see Rei sitting on the edge of the window. "Rei!" Tatsuya said with great hate. "How's the gemstone collection coming along?" Rei frowned as Tatsuya got out his sword. "I wouldn't do that—unless you want me to blow you AND your girlfriend away." Rei stated dangerously. "Anyway, since I was in town. I thought I'd impart of life's little lessons: Don't. Trust. Anybody." Rei said. "That's not true! Sure people can be arrogant and selfish, but they have the power to atone for their sins and fix their mistakes!" Tatsuya gritted his teeth. "Or do trust them, see if I care. But you'll regret it." Rei heard the bells ring. "Oops, looks like my time is up. If you and that brat who is half cat get in my way again, I'll burn your kitty cat friend, lizard freakazoid friend, anime friends, Otherworlder friends and that half kitty cat's friend to kingdom come. Later." Rei said as he fell down. "Wait, come back!" Tatsuya yelled, suddenly, he heard some voices. "Dear! Dear! He came home! Look, see, he came home! He even made dinner for us! Dear? Dear!" A woman's voice shouted. "…Time to head back to Vision…" Tatsuya was warped back to Vision.

_"I told my friends what happened…" _Tatsuya narrated.

"Blow us up to Kingdom Come? Humph! And where did he get off, threatening Miki and Bridget!" Yuno frowned. "That brat's a real pain in the ass!" Lina gritted her teeth in anger. "He's nothing but a bully!" Tenma steamed. 'But does he gain from this?' Sousuke thought to himself. "I'm gonna drink that Rei's blood once I get through with him!" Kokoa gashed her teeth in anger also. "That coward!" Kirie frowned. "No one threatens my friends and gets away with it…" Zoey said dangerously. "Don't trust anyone? That's an insult to the Highlanders! Don't you agree, Warth?" Meladee frowned. "Y-yes, Chief! I most certainly do!" Warth said nervously. "Lloyd, Pramm, recite our branch's creed." Meladee issued. "That'd be… all for one!" Lloyd said. "And one for all!" Pramm finished as Meladee got out her swords. "Precisely. I consider that brat's words an affront to our entire branch. Which means I'll just have to crack down on that rotten attitude of his!" She turned to her men. "Warth! Lloyd! Pramm! I've decided to join Tatsuya and Zoey on their quest. You take care of Vahadina in my stead. Understood?" Meladee issued. "Alright! Guys, we have a awesome fighter on our side!" Sarah grinned. "Oh no oh no! Here we go again… Stop her, Lloyd!" Warth whispered to Lloyd. "Are you out of your mind? I don't wanna die a bachelor!" Lloyd whispered nervously to him. "A branch chief leaving her post is unheard of. But then again, it must be destiny to have her traveling with two Travelers." Pram whispered. "I said, UNDERSTOOD?" Meladee repeated. "YES, SIR! HAVE A NICE TRIP, SIR!" Her men saluted. "Then let's see them. Your firewyrm brands. Did you picked them up before we were back in the desert?" Meladee questioned. "Uh… yes, why?" Warth asked as he and his friends hand her their brands. "Tatsuya! Zoey! Yuno! Form ranks!" The three did just that. "Kneel!" The three kneeled. Meladee lifted her sword up in the air. "Oh mighty Goddess creator, we are those who received the will of the firewyrm…protectors of the code, hunters of the truth. We who come before you now bow at your feet, Goddess. We give to you our souls, and swear a solemn oath: To despise which is evil, to save that which is weak, to drive back the chaos and stand true as steel, until our bodies crumbled to dust, we will walk hand-in-hand, following always the star of righteousness." Meladee sheathed her swords. "Ah, I get it." Warth nodded. "You can't stay novices forever." Meladee smiled. "But… our brands…" Lloyd said as tears fell out of his eyes in a funny way. Pramm sighed. Meladee kneeled to Tatsuya and wrapped the firewyrm brand around his arm. "Tatsuya, hold out your arm." Meladee stated. "Right." Tatsuya nodded as he and Meladee armlock. "The three of you, Sogreth, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zel and the rest of your Otherworlder friends are now full fledged Highlanders. Blessing upon our new comrades." Meladee smiled.

The party were near the darbaba carriage. "Be well friends. Find some way to explain this to Cecilia for me." Meladee smiled. "Safe travels, Chief." Lloyd and his friends saluted as she boarded the carriage. "Sorry about taking your brands." Yuno bowed in apology. "No worries. We can always request new ones." Warth smiled. "Hey, if you have nowhere to go, you should head to Gasara for some info on the next gemstone and request some more firewyrm brands for your friends." Pramm suggested. "Thanks. We'll watch over Meladee." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. The carriage took off.

Meladee has joined the party. Rei will pay for what he has done!

To be continued…

Next time: The Tournament of Female Warriors

A/n: Next time, Reina from Queen's Blade will join our heroes and Zoey will gain her third gemstone. Also after this chapter, Inuyasha and Pretear will appear in the Foresta Morgana! See you next time!


	10. Tournament of Female Warriors

Chapter 9: The Tournament of Female Warriors

"Are we there yet?" Yukari moaned as she continued walking, it's been 1 hour since Tatsuya gained his third gemstone and still, they were in the desert. "Not much farther now… If we keep up the pace, we'll be in Gasara before we know it." Tatsuya looked at the map from the carriage. "Well, we better get there! I can't stand the heat!" Mizore complained as she began to sweat. "I kinda hard to believe a snow girl like you is still standing…" Risa commented. "Well… Uh…" Mizore nervously smiled. Moka noticed something. "Hey… Is that a tent over there?" She pointed to a huge tent near a oasis. "Let's take a look, shall we?" Meladee suggested.

12 minutes later, they arrived to see a crowd gathering at the entrance to the tent. "Wow. What's going on here?" Yuno asked someone. The man answer her question. "This is the first annual Tournament of Female Warriors. The sponsor of this tournament Ghio Vager said it's a first tournament for female warriors. The one who beats all the 10 female combatants will be crowed the Queen of the Female Warriors!" He said excitedly. Meladee however was in deep thought. 'Ghio Vager… Now that he mentioned him, he is said to perform shady business and this has been one of the Highlanders' top cases for weeks.' Meladee got an idea. "Zoey, you should enter the tournament." "H-Huh!" Zoey blinked. "Yeah, that would be a great idea!" Kaname grinned as she patted Zoey on the back. "This may be a good way to sharpen your skills with the sword." Zel nodded. "Don't worry, we'll root for ya." Sogreth assured her. "Well… alright." Zoey nodded as she went into the tent to sign up. Kirie noticed something. "Hey, where's Lilica?" She asked. Fukuyama chuckled pervently. "You'll see." He grinned. "I don't like what Fukuyama's planning…" Yukinari gulped.

The party minus Zoey and Lilica were at the stands. "This is gonna be so cool!" Tenma cheered. "Yeah… But don't you think there's a scent of danger in the air?" Akira questioned. "You worry too much! I already made bets on Zoey so we can rack up the dough!" Lina rubbed her hands greedily. "Oh miss Lina…" Amelia sighed. "Shh, it's startin'." Sogreth said as a fat man in his mid forties and wore an gentlemen's clothes with hat included came up from high in the stands. He grinned. "Welcome all to the first annual Tournament of Female Warriors! I am your host, Ghio Vager!" The crowd roared with excitement. "There will be 10 matches between Vision's toughest female warriors! The one who beats the champion will earn this valuable prize!" Ghio pointed to a purple gemstone in the glass. "Hey… That's a…" Tatsuya gasped. "A gemstone!" Yuno gasped in shock. "So we got to cheer for Zoey to win this tournament." Sousuke stated. Kaname noticed Meladee gone. "Where's Meladee?" The party looked around. "Probarly went to the ladies' room." Tomoka shrugged, Ebi said something in agreement. "Alright! Let's start with round 1! First off, we have Zoey who is a swordswoman expert!" Ghio announced as Zoey came into view. "Go get them, Zoey!" Miharu cheered. "And next we have a tough gal who looks like a maid. Llica!" Lilica came into view. "Lilica? Don't tell me she entered the tournament too!" Kirie gawked. "Hah aha ha! Sure, Zoey may be a swordswoman, but Lilica has never been defeated. She was trained in many military arts and is quite the looker!" Fukuyama grinned. "Fukuyama… You!" Kirie growled. 'Oh man… Lilica looks kinda tough. I got to be tough and speedy.' Zoey thought to herself. "Okay! Round 1, fight!" The bell ringed.

**Mini Boss Battle 3: Lilica **

Lilica charged at Zoey at full speed, but Zoey thanks to her catlike reflexes dodged it. "Wh-Wha!" Fukuyama gawked. 'Lilica should have been able to knock her out with charged blow. Just… who the hell is this kid!' Zoey slashed Lilica in the back three times. Lilica kicked Zoey, but she dodged it and slashed her five times. 'N-No way! She dodged every attack I throw at her!' Lilica thought frantically for the first time as Zoey slashed six times at her before finishing her off with a Thousand Slashes. Lilica fell down and was knocked out.

"And the winner of Round 1 is Zoey!" The crowd roared with excitement as Fukuyama was white as snow. "My… My champion fighter… defeated…" "Way to go, Zoey!" Yukari and Tatsuya cheered.

To shorten things a bit. Zoey managed to make it to the 9th round where she defeated Saisa Stegehart, a strong female warrior. Ghio however, was not pleased by this. 'Hmm… If she wins the 10th round, I'll be ruined! My goldmine was based on girls never making it to the finals. But that bratty girl is making me lose my tems! I will unleash my champion upon her. That… Otherworlder.' Ghio went to who knows where.

In a dungeon like area, a girl with blond hair in two pigtails in the front by silver rings was meditating. She wore silver almost revealing armor and has a big chest, on her hip is a fine looking sword. Suddenly, the cell door opened and Ghio came in with a glare. "You're up. If you screw this up, your life is forfeit and you will never again see your home world again!" Ghio said dangerously. The girl glared at him then muttered "Very well…" She got up and walked towards the arena. Ghio grinned. "So, that's how you roll, kidnapping strong female warriors for your own personal gain and then dispose of them like used goods!" Ghio froze as he nervously turned and saw Meladee with her swords out. "C-Chief Meladee of the Vahadina Highlanders!" Ghio choked. "G-Guards!" "Don't bother, I already took care of them." Meladee said dangerously as she got closer to him. "N-No! Stay back! I'm a wealthy man!" Ghio panicked.

Back to the party, the crowd were wondering what's keeping the final round so long but then the girl from before came into the arena. She and Zoey stared into each other's eyes like a faceoff. "Oh wow!" Fukuyama's eyes are filled with hearts as he sees this mysterious girl's beautiful body. "I think I am in L-O-V-E!" Kirie stepped on his foot. Zoey and the girl continued staring. Then the girl did something that surprises Zoey. She… smiled. "My name is Reina… What's yours?" "Uh… Zoey Hanson… Nice to meet you, Reina." Zoey smiled nervously. "It seems they're getting along well." Lilica smiled, she has recovered and was watching this friendly gesture towards the opponents. "But still, her opponent looks tough." Tomoka commented. "Hey! Hurry up and start the fight!" A man shouted annoyed. Suddenly, a man was up the stands where Ghio is on. "Sorry about that. This final round of the Tournament of Female Warriors will be special! It will be filled with… poison darts!" The man named Zheo gawked as he looked at the note. 'This can't be right… Ghio must be up to something ever since I began working him when he offered me a way to pay my debts to help my family!' "Um anyway… Final round! Zoey VS Champion Reina! Fight!" The crowd roared with excitement while Tatsuya and his friends gawked at this special event. "Zoey will be poisoned?" Amelia gasped in shock. Reina got out her sword. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a kid." Reina stated as she got into a battle stance. "Same here." Zoey nodded as she unsheathed her Traveler's Katana and got into a battle stance.

**Mini Boss Battle 4: Reina**

The poison darts fired around the arena, Zoey and Reina swiftly dodged them, but who knows how many are left. Zoey and Reina clashed swords and were locked in a sword struggle for 1 minute till Zoey slashed her 2 times. Reina retaliated by slashing her with a upward slash. The two began clashing again till they jumped back. "Seyathata! (Rising Strike)" Reina yelled as she rushed at Zoey and slashed her upward. Zoey staggered back but regain her standing and shouted "Thunderspark!" Zoey launched her attack at Reina which hit her. Reina charged at Zoey and the two of them clashed swords again. But deep down somehow in the world of Vision, they are communicating through their thoughts. 'I don't wanna fight you…' Reina thought to her. 'Me too… Why are you kept here? Are you an Otherworlder?' Zoey asked in Reina's mind. 'Is that what I'm called in this world? Yes. But more importantly, how do we get out of this mess?' Reina asked in Zoey's mind. 'Follow my lead. I have an hunch I figured out what Meladee went to.' Zoey and Reina clashed swords just as two darts came towards them, they knocked them away with their weapons. Then suddenly, no more poison darts came shooting out. "Stop this match now!" Meladee shouted as she carried Ghio tied up and gagged on the stand where he hosted the whole thing. "It seems your sponsor Ghio plans to kidnapped the strongest female fighter in Vision to use her to make money by making sure a female contestant doesn't make it to the finals then dispose of them and seek out another if one wins the tournament which goes by different names." Meladee explained, the crowd except for the party gasped and booed at Ghio. "C-Chief Meladee! I-I didn't know! I have no part in this crime!" Zheo bowed in apology. "No need. I heard Ghio hired you to help your family. Tell me, are you good with swordsmanship?" Meladee warmly smiled at him. Zheo get what she is saying. "O-Of course! You inspired me about that. I-I think I'm gonna join the Highlanders at Vahdaina." Zheo bowed gratefully.

Zoey and Reina stared at each other. "Isn't this great, Reina? You're free!" Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. Reina gasped then smiled. "Yeah."

30 seconds later…

The party, Reina and Zheo were standing outside the tent, some of the crowd volunteered to bring Ghio to Vahadina so he can be put to justice. "I'm so sorry about this whole incident. I worked for Ghio so I can pay my bills to help my family. But after Meladee put an stop to this whole thing. I decided to join the Highlanders." Zheo smiled. "It's no problem. It's a shame that no winner is announced." Zoey said. "Oh yeah, since you helped out with this whole thing. You can have the gemstone." Zheo smiled as she gave Zoey the gemstone. Suddenly, the gemstone began to shine. "Traveler Zoey, you have did well, freeing this Otherworlder from the clutches of evil. I bear one portion of the Goddess's power. I open the way for whom the Goddess has summoned. So lift your katana aloft Traveler!" Zoey did just that and the gemstone went into the third slot and the blade ins now purple. "Only two more to go." Zoey smiled as she admired her blade's new look. "W-What was that?" Reina gasped. "Zoey and me are Travelers. So Reina…" Tatsuya did his best to look away from Reina's huge chest while Fukuyama drooled and Tenma and Eri looked at Reina with jealously at her beautiful figure. "What are you doing here in Vision?" Reina closed her eyes for 50 seconds then she opened them. "I was resting near a area where a tournament called Queen's Blade was being held. My friends were getting ready for it, after 2 hours of training, I decided to take a rest, but then after my nap, I woke up in a cell and that is where Ghio threatened me if I don't fight for him, he will kill me. I am very glad you have came, otherwise, I would end up as a slave forever." Reina closed her eyes and smiled. "Now all we have to do is find a star sigil." Lina smiled. Yuno's good luck charm started glowing and she saw the star sigil near the entrance of the tent. "There!" Yuno pointed. "Alright, be right back!" Zoey told them as she went to it and lifted her Traveler's Katana up in the air and vanished.

Back in Seiryna Hospital…

"Mmm… Zoey, watch out for that predicite's poison darts… Ooohh…" Bridget mumbled in her sleep. Zoey looked at her with a smile. "So, how is she?" A familiar voice asked. Zoey turned to see Mitsuru sitting on the window. "Mitsuru? Why are you here to see Bridget? Do you know her?" Zoey wondered. Mitsuru closed his eyes for 50 seconds then opened them. "Bridget and I… were childhood friends. When we were little, I used to protect Bridget from bullies and helped her out in sticky situations. But when we reached 6, my family has to moved to a different city of Tokyo. After getting my fourth gemstone, I went to the hospital we are in to see how she is doing." Zoey was silent. The bells began ringing. "Looks like my time is up. Zoey… Promised me you'll make Bridget better… I… want to see her again once she is well. Here, you need these." Mitsuru gave her two masks that doctors or some other people used to avoid breathing in bad air. "Something tells me you'll need these for some important battle. Farewell and make Bridget better…" Mitsuru smiled sadly as he fell down and disappeared. "I will…" Zoey nodded as she lifted her Traveler's Katana and went back to Vision.

Zoey told everyone about seeing Bridget.

"I see… If we don't find the two remaining gemstones, Bridget and Miki will forever be asleep." Reina opened her eyes with determination. "I made up my mind. I'm going with you on your journey." "Agreed. It'll be good to have another experienced fighter on our side." Mikoto smiled. "I don't mind having Reina on our team." Yukinari smiled. "If everyone say so, then I have no objections." Kaname smiled as well. Lina stared at Reina's big chest. 'I wish I have a big chest like her…' Lina sighed sadly. "Then it's settled! Welcome to the team, Reina!" Yuno smiled.

The swordswoman from another world, Reina has joined the team and Zoey has gained her third gemstone. But little did they know another pair of Otherworlders will cross paths with our heroes.

To be continued…

Next time: Foresta Morgana: The Half Dog Demon and Pretear

A/n: Okay, not my best one but is hopefully good. Anyway, next chapter will have Inuyasha and Pretear joining the crew and Naraku and his minions will make a brief appearance.. So see you next time!


	11. Foresta Morgana

Chapter 10: Foresta Morgana: The Half Dog Demon and Pretear

"Hey look, I see some grass. We're gonna finally get out of this scorching desert!" Kaname sighed in relief. The party were near a grassland area, and Tatsuya in the darbaba carriage knows by looking at the map that Gasara is not far. "We're almost there to Gasara. We can restock on food and supplies and maybe a clue on the next gemstone." Zoey looked at the map as well. Suddenly, Reina noticed some mist forming near the grassland. Reina tensed as she gripped her sword. "What's wrong, Reina-san?" Eri asked. "I feel something odd about that mist. We must be cautious." Reina said seriously, the rest of the party looked at the mist. "Is it a monster?" Sogreth got his hand on his axe. Suddenly, the mist began to form into a forest. "Wh-what the heck? Wasn't this part of the desert?" Yuno panicked. Meladee stared at the forest. "I heard rumors about this place. Never thought they would be true." "Eh? You know something about it, Meladee?" Gourry asked dumbly. "They called it the Foresta Morgana… A forest that pops out of nowhere and inside it are unmovable rocks. Many had tried to move them, but had failed." "Are there perhaps any reason the rocks are placed there?" Kosame asked. Meladee shrugged. "Who knows?" Suddenly, the spellrocks the party collected from beating enemies started glowing from Zoey's bag. "H-Hey!" Zoey gasped as she took out the Bandit Spellrock and Crab Spellrock and Emmet Spellrock. They seemed to be glowing. "What's up with the Spellrocks?" Lala blinked. "I don't know. Are they responding to the Foresta Morgana?" Zoey wondered. "Could be. Remember when you got them from some major battles? I sense some odd energy from them. Maybe this forest is responding to them like some sort of connection." Kokoa theorized. "So, ya thinking of goin' in?" Sogreth asked. Zoey and Tatsuya closed their eyes for 50 seconds then opened them with courage. "Of course!" Zoey replied. "There's got to be some sort of clue on what they are!" Tatsuya nodded. "Alright then, then it's settled! Into Foresta Morgana!" Kurumu cheered as the party entered the forest.

(Meanwhile… somewhere in Foresta Morgana…)

"Where the hell are we!" Inuyasha yelled in fury as he kicked a stone. Recently, he and his gang were fighting Naraku and his minions till a mysterious door appeared out of nowhere and opened and sucked them in. Next thing they know, The Inu gang find themselves in a mysterious forest. "I don't know, Inuyasha. It appears we're in some sort of forest." Kagome stated. "It's kinda spooky." Shippo shivered. "We better find a way out of this forest soon." Miroku stated. "Well, what a waste! Naraku could be anywhere in this forest!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Excuse us?" The Inu crew turned to see Himeno Awayuki, the Leafe Knights and her family walking up to them, Inuyasha got his hand on his Tetsusaiga in case they try anything funny.

"We mean no harm." Hayate, the Leafe Knight of Wind assured him. "We overhear what you just said, and like you, we too end up in this world called Vision by the Porta Nectere." Himeno looked at her boyfriend. "How do you know this, Hayate?" She asked. Hayate closed his eyes for 10 seconds then opened them. "We Leafe Knights have been enforcing the borders to the real world, our world, other worlds and Vision to make sure no evil being enters Vision to slay the Goddess of Destiny and absorb her power to destroy or conquer the universe. But when the Porta Nectere appeared and transported us to Vision, I feel something is at work here. So we should team up with the Otherworlders here to find out what caused this." Hayate suggested. "So if Naraku finds and kills this Goddess of Destiny, the results will be catastrophic!" Sango gasped in shock. "Feh! Alright then, they can tag along with us as long as they don't get in my way." Inuyasha snorted. "Geez. How rude." Mawata frowned as the two groups pressed on.

(Back to the party…)

"Take this!" Tatsuya yelled as he slashed the final pixie moth. "Well, that was easy." Reina commented as she sheathed her sword. "Let's see if the rumors about the unmovable rocks are true." Tenma suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and pressed on. Sooner or later, they came across the said rocks. Lina pushed them, but no luck. "You weren't kidding, Meladee. They won't budged!" Lina stated. Zoey got a good look at the rock, it showed a picture of a familiar enemy, the Bogagloo Crab. 'I wonder…' Zoey got out the Crab Spellrock and it began to glow brighter. "Ah, at last…" A mysterious male voice said. "Wh-Wha! Who's speaking to us?" Yuno gasped as the party looked around. "Don't be afraid. I mean you no harm. I see you brought the spellrocks. At long last, someone worthy of having my treasures. If you bring more spellrocks to this forest, many rewards await you." The voice said as the rock began to crumbled and made a path. "Well, Whatta ya know? The unmovable rock is moved!" Gin said with interest. "As long as we're in his good side, let's move on." Meladee stated. "Yeah. I wonder what kind of rewards he mentioned." Tatsuya nodded. The party pressed on.

(With Inuyasha, Himeno and their friends and family…)

Inuyasha sniffled in the air. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I smell humans heading this way. But… some of them looked different. More like half breed and some are demons. And is that a wolf I smell with those humans?" Inuyasha frowned. "Are they hostile?" Mayune said in a scared tone. "I don't think so. I can sense some good auras from them." Shin stated, then the party came into view. "Huh? There's some people there." Tatsuya blinked. Gin eyed Sango, Kagome, Himeno and Mawata with a charming grin. "Who are you?" Meladee asked. "I should be the one who ask you that question, wench." Inuyasha growled. Yuno took a good look at Inuyasha's dog ears. 'His ears…' Yuno walked up to him and touched his dog ears. "Stop that, wench!" Inuyasha growled as Yuno backed up a little bit. "Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha felled to the ground. "Sakes alive! How did you do that?" Sogreth gawked. "Well, it's because of the prayer necklace, every time Inuyasha is rude or does something reckless, I just say Sit (Inuyasha fell again.) and he goes crashing down." Kagome explained. Meladee noticed Miroku coming closer to Lina, Miharu, Kirie and the other girls and figured out what he is up to and punched and kicked Miroku to the ground. "Try to take advantage of these girls and you'll get it in the unmentionable spot next time." Meladee warned, Miroku gulped and back away fast. "Um to put that aside. My name is Tatsuya. This is Zoey. We're both Travelers!" Tatsuya smiled while Zoey nodded. "You're Travelers?" Goh asked in curiosity. "Yeah." Zoey answered. "Travelers?" Himeno blinked. "Allow me to explain, Travelers are warriors from the real world. They are brought here to Vision by whom the Goddess has chosen. It's rare to see two Travelers." Kei explained. Inuyasha heard this and laughed. "You mean to tell me these two runts are warriors! Yeah right!" "H-Hey! We're real bona fide Travelers!" Zoey yelled, an anger vein on her forehead. "I bet I can knock you two out with one blow from my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha challenged. "Wanna put your mouth right where it hurts? Tatsuya and Zoey will show you that they're true Travelers." Meladee challenged. "Feh! Alright then." Inuyasha snorted. "M-Meladee!" Yukinari gawked. "Trust me, Tatsuya and Zoey will win this one." Meladee smirked. "This sounds interesting." Ms. Awayuki blinked.

Tatsuya and Zoey were on one side and Inuyasha on the other. While they were preparing for this match, Yuno and Sogreth got new weapons from this area. The voice was true to his word. "Inuyasha, you and your big mouth! You shouldn' t have call them weak!" Kagome fumed. "Feh, this will be over quick. Plus, they're with a wolf." Inuyasha got out his Tetsusaiga. "Why does he hate wolves?" Gin asked Sango. "Long story, we'll tell you later." Mawata cleared her throat. "Alright. This will be a two on one match between Travelers Tatsuya and Zoey and Inuyasha. Ready? Go!" Mawata shouted.

**Mini Boss Battle 5: Inuyasha**

"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha launched energy slashes at Tatsuya and Zoey, they dodged it. "Thousand Slashes!" Zoey yelled as she slashed Inuyasha 20 times. "Damn!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged at Tatsuya and tried to slash him with his claws, but he dodged it and used Lightspark on Inuyasha. "Come on, Tatsuya and Zoey! Show dog boy that you're true warriors!" Sarah cheered. "But still, I got a bad feeling about this." Eri said uneasily. "What makes you say that?" Himeno asked. "Aw don't worry about it." Kaname assured her. "Take this!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Zoey clashed swords and were locked in a power struggle for 40 seconds till Zoey got the upper hand and slashed Inuyasha five times. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha unleashed his favorite attack at Tatsuya, surprisingly to Tatsuya, his sword emitted a powerful barrier and reflected the attack and it hit Inuyasha. Zoey slashed Inuyasha two times. Suddenly, a huge hobrablin came out of nowhere. "Wh-What the?" Shippo gawked. Inuyasha noticed something on the hobrablin's forehead, it was a pink shard. "A shard of the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha gasped. "Somethin' tells me that thing ain't gonna let us go." Sogreth muttered as he got out his axe. "We can't let it slide!" Reina shouted as she got out her sword.

**Mini Boss Battle 6: Jewel Crazed Hobrablin**

Sousuke fired five shots from his gun, giving the hobrablin some minor damage. "Um. Zed Frost!" Karen shouted as she held out her hand and it fired a powerful ice shard at the hobrablin, giving some medium damage. "Gatling Kick!" Tenma yelled as she rapidly kicked the monster 10 times before it swiped her away. "Heal!" Tatsuya shouted as he healed Tenma's wounds. "Please hit!" Kagome shouted as she fired a sacred arrow at the monster, giving it some minor damage. Yukari flung pan after pan at the monster from her wand. Mannen and Himeno merged to become the Ice Pretear. "Ice Shards!" Himeno yelled as she fired ice shards at the monster, giving it some major damage. "Sniper's Eye!" Yuno yelled as she fired a shot at the monster, giving it some major damage as well. The shard on the monster's forehead glowed and its wounds began to heal slightly. "Roundhouse!" Sogreth yelled as he hit the Hobrablin 6 times. "Sin Strike!" Reina yelled as she slashed the monster 7 times. "Swallow Tail!" Meladee slashed it three times. Ruby gave the monster a uppercut. The monster was getting weaker. "Let's finish this! Megaspark!" "Lightningspark!" "Backlash Wave!" The three sword warriors combined their attacks to destroy the monster, the shard of the Shikon Jewel fell to the ground.

"Pant…Pant…" Tatsuya panted. "Huff…Huff…" Inuyasha huffed. "Whew!" Zoey wiped some sweat from her forehead. "I was really impressed on how you two have fought. You are Travelers." Wind Leaf Knight Hayate stated with a small smile. "Thanks… Uh…" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "Hayate." He replied. "Interesting. You have the same name as me." Hayate Fukuyama stated. "Two Hayates…" Risa gasped. Inuyasha looked at Tatsuya and Zoey with a small smile. "Ya know… You really are warriors." "Why thank you… I guess…" Zoey meekly smiled. Kagome went up to pick the up shard. She stared at it. "Inuyasha… this may be the last one. It may have been dropped into this world during our fight with Naraku." Kagome said seriously. "Then that demon and his minions may be in this world somewhere." Miroku frowned. "Why don't you tell us on the way to Gasara about this Naraku character. Let's get out of this forest before more of them come." Meladee suggested. "Something tells me we will return to this area more often with more spellrocks." Zel stated. "Good idea." Mawata nodded.

Inuyasha, the Pretear Himeno Awayuki and their friends and family have joined the party. But who is this Naraku fiend they're talking about and what sinister plans he holds for Vision?

To be continued…

Next time: Vision Cataclysm: The Clow Mistress and the Guardians of Love and Justice

A/n: Next time, the pankin genius, Ropple, Gasara's Highlander Chief Kutz, the Card Captors and the Sailor Scouts will appear. So stay tune!


	12. Vision Cataclysm

A/n: Here is Chapter 11!

Chapter 11: Vision Cataclysm: The Clow Mistress and the Guardians of Love and Justice

The party were near Gasara, hopefully, there will be no distractions this time after they rested. The party were chatting with the Inu crew about Naraku.

"Why are you so keen on killing this Naraku character? How bad is he?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time you told us about him." Zelgadis nodded with arms crossed. "Why is this Naraku person doing whatever he's doing? Is it for fun, for spite, revenge? I don't see a motive."

"It's because of Kikyo." Kagome answered.

"Who?" Gin arched an eyebrow.

"She was a priestess who could purify the souls of demons." she said humbly. "...She was also Inuyasha's first love."

"Wow." Moka blinked.

"Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured man named Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha for being in love with her. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons and became the lowly demon we all came to hate. He then orchestrated this huge betrayal where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the Shikon Jewel."

"What! That's cruel! He's even worse than Rei!" Yuno growled, anger rising.

"And he didn't stop there..." Miroku continued. "You know how I got the Wind Tunnel? My grandfather was a monk like myself. He was pretty much like me-"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, he was." he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last..."

"So that's why you're like that with women." Meladee frowned. "You don't want your family line to die."

"That's still no excuse for being a pervert!" Kirie shouted.

"What about you three?" Eri asked, turning to Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing to me." Shippo said quickly. "My father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha and the others help me avenge him and now I'm sorta paying my debt."

Sango, however, had a tear run down her cheek. "I have a younger brother named Kohaku. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap set by Naraku and Kohaku was controlled by him. Then... he.." She couldn't finish as she broke down in tears. Miroku took her in his arms and held her close, while NOT rubbing her butt.

"No..." Kaname gasped as she was on the verge of crying herself.

"And you?" Sogreth asked Kagome.

She looked down a little. "Kikyo... was my ancestor."

Everyone was silent. "But your friends come from the past in your world, right?" Wind Leafe Knight Hayate asked. "You speak of Kikyo as if she was-"

"Dead? She is. Naraku killed her. He is not the same man who lusted after her anymore."

"This guy is lower than we thought." Lina growled. "There was no one in my world who was as heartless as he was!"

"Even the Disaster Queen wouldn't do that." Mawata growled.

"That cold hearted monster!" Lala gritted her teeth in anger.

Tatsuya and Zoey had their eyes closed for 40 seconds then they opened them. "Someone like him oughta be taught a lesson." Tatsuya said dangerously. "Yeah, if he and Rei somehow teamed up, Vision could be in a lot of trouble." Zoey nodded.

"You sure?" Inuyasha said gruffly. "Naraku is a master of madness. Even though we outnumber him, we had trouble trying to kill him. Half the time, he used a puppet on us!"

"Don't doubt us." Sousuke spoke. "We had our share of painful battles."

"Plus, we have two Travelers on our side. So we will make Naraku pay for what he has done in the name of the Goddess!" Meladee lifted her swords up in the air. 'Wow… Meladee almost sounded like one of my favorite anime characters, Sailor Moon.' Zoey thought to herself as she smiled.

"Alright then! Next stop, Gasara!" Yuno cheered.

The party continued on, sooner or later, they finally arrived at Gasara.

"We finally made it to Gasara…" Amelia sighed in relief. Zel nodded in agreement. "Now we can stock up on supplies and gather information on any leads of the fourth gemstone for Tatsuya and Zoey." "The greenery is nice." Miharu smiled as she looked around. "Yeah." Tomoka nodded in agreement. Oh, I forgot! To avoid any confusion of which Hayate, the party decided to call the Hayate with Fukuyama Hayate Fukuyama and the Hayate with Himeno and her group Wind Leafe Knight Hayate. "It's been awhile since I set foot here." Sogreth commented. "Wow, you been here before, Sogreth?" Tatsuya asked, Sogreth nodded. Suddenly, they heard a woman's tough as nails voice. "Hold it right there!" The party turned to see a bandit running for his life. He panicked as a woman who has gray hair, wore pink warrior clothes with a skirt, black boots and she wielded a whip. The bandit tripped as the woman lashed at him with her whip. The woman did some amazing moves before striking a pose. "You think you can outrun Kutz-the-Rosethorn?" The woman now known as Kutz smirked. Meladee smirked at her.

"Pricklier than ever, I see." She commented. Kutz gasped as she saw Meladee. "…Meladee? Well, well… you're alive." Kutz smirked. "You need to learn to time your entrances better." Kutz giggled. "You know. After you went missing, we gave a toast to honor your passing. I hope you plan on paying for the wasted liquor." Fukuyama dashed towards her. "Hello Kutz! I am your future husband, Kazuharu Fukuyama! Let us run away together to have a wonderful-ack!" Kutz used her whip to wrap it around Fukuyama's arm and throw him to the ground. "Don't ask me that. I'm not into guys like you." Kutz said dangerously. "She's scary…" Koyomi shivered. "Ha! Like I'd die in some ditch before showing you up!" Meladee chuckled. "I'm still waiting for you to make some horrible blunder I can tell your grandkids about." Both Meladee and Kutz laughed heartily. "Um… So you two know each other?" Tenma asked. Meladee turned to her friends with a grin. "This is Kutz, my arch-nemesis and branch chief of Gasara." She introduced everyone to Kutz. 'A tough girl like her as the branch chief here?' Lina gawked. "You Meladee's new lackeys? Sorry to hear it. I'll go have more tombstones ready." Kutz grinned. "H-Hey!" Kaname fumed. "Well don't just stand there. Let's continued this at the branch." Kutz offered. "Agreed." Reina nodded in agreement.

The party entered the branch and told Kutz everything that has happened, they were also introduced to Kutz's beastkin right hand man, Trone.

"…Well, what do you know. Quite a story." Kutz folded her arms. "I thought Wataru would be the first and last Traveler I ever met." "Three is unheard of." Trone nodded. Meladee turned to the party. "I need to speak to Kutz for awhile. Why don't everyone take a look around town?" Meladee suggested. "Good idea. Trone can give them the grand tour." Kutz offered. "All right then. Come along." Trone smiled.

As they got out, Trone turned to the party with a smile. "So, where do you want to go?" He asked. Suddenly, Lina, Kaname, Tenma and Tomoka's stomachs growled. "I'm hungry." Lina moaned. "Yeah, me too." Kaname drooled at the thought of food. "Well, let's go to the eatery northeast of here. You'll be fascinated by the food there." Trone suggested. "Oh boy! Let's go eat!" Lina cheered. "Oh boy…" Tatsuya sighed and smiled.

But, when they were near the eatery, they heard a commotion.

We turned to a short person arguing with two workers. The short person has blue green hair, has small glasses, he wore a pointy blue mage hat, and wore blue mage clothes. "No way! Are you serious?" Worker A gawked. "I hope you're not pulling our leg, shorty." Worker B warned. The short man adjusted his glasses then spoke "Yes. I am quite certain—as bleak and/or bothersome an outlook it must seem." The short man stated. "Left unchecked, monsters throughout Vision will only grow fiercer and/or fouler." The small man stated. "How do we know you're not spreadin' lies? Maybe the competition sent you to spy!" Worker A growled. "Or maybe the monster surge will only boost sales!" Worker B nodded. "I assure you what I say is true and/or not a fabrication!" The small man shouted, not showing any hint of anger. "What would I stand to gain from masquerading as your rival and holding you back?" The small man questioned then answered "Nothing. The very notion is illogical, stupid, and/or utterly laughable." "Why you little… That's enough out of you!" Worker A grabbed the small man by the collar. "Hey! What's going on there?" Trone shouted as the party ran up to the scene. "Uh oh! It's Trone!" Worker B gulped. "L-Let's get out of here! I don't wanna feel Kutz's whip!" Worker A panicked as he let go of the small man and he and his coworker ran out of site. "Hey kid, you alright?" Lina asked the small man.

"You're welcome." The small man smiled, as he said that, he eyed Tatsuya and Zoey's Traveler's Weapons. "Don't you mean thank you?" Karen blinked. "No, no. I'm quite sure I have the right of it. Suppose those boorish and/or brainless brutes had resorted to violence. Seeing as I have the right to defend myself. I would have certainly and/or summarily reduced them to ashes. And the responsibility for the whole affair would have fallen on you since your negligence have brought about said scorching. So you see, you are the ones who should be thanking me. I simply followed the above logic beforehand and skipped right to the you're welcome." The small man smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "By the way, I am nothing so vague and/or assuming as a kid. You ought to call me Ropple, madam or perhaps Dr. Ropple as my degree will be conferred any day now." "O….K…" Lina has that dull look on her face while Reina scratched her head. "Tatsuya, did you get all that?" Zoey asked. "Nope." Tatsuya shook his head no. "His name is Ropple, we get that." Yuno sighed. "Why do we keep meeting freaks and wierdos? Can't we run into someone normal for a change?" Sogreth sighed irritably. "Try keeping up with a pankin's logic and you'll be puzzling over it from breakfast to nightfall." Trone stated. "So, Dr. Ropple… What was that fighting about?" Kosame asked. "Not in the slightest!" Ropple smiled. "That's not it, damnit!" Inuyasha growled. "Very well. I shall grit my teeth and dumb it down for you. I am currently investigating paranormal happenings here in Vision, per the orders of Dr. Baksan, Vision's greatest genius in everything stars and otherworldly things. Note that I used happenings in the plural. There are more than one, and each of the doctor's students has chosen one to study. I have selected Recent Marked and/or Conspicuous Increases in Monster Atrocies… and Proposed Solutions to the Aforementioned Problem. And I simply related my findings to those ruffians before. After all, Dr. Baksan said I won't receive credit unless I helped people." He noticed Yuno, Kaname, Tenma, Lina and Inuyasha sleeping, amazing, he whacked them in the heads faster than a speeding bullet. "Ow!" Yuno grumbled as she rubbed her head. "What the hell was that for!" Kaname growled. "It's important to be awaken to such important information. Anyway, my findings is that the Gasara region is a special case. While my findings for all regions indicated on increase in monster violence, violence in Gasara seems to be escalating at a rapid and/or alarming rate. I have yet to pinpoint the cause, but the resulting situation is certain to cause you much difficulty and worry." Ropple said grimly. "My god… That's sounds like a problem." Sousuke gasped. "We got to do something about it before it gets out of hand!" Zoey said with determination. "Let's head on back to the branch." Reina suggested. "Wanna tag along, Dr. Ropple?" Amelia offered. "Not in the slightest!" Ropple closed his eyes and smiled.

The party head on back to the branch.

"Ah, perfect timing. Summon the other Highlanders at once! Meladee and I will be scouting ahead!" Kutz ordered. "What happened?" Kaname asked confusedly. "The Underground Lake. A monster is on the loose and not just any monster from the looks of it." Meladee explained. "Wait, I thought Wataru took care of that problem in the Underground Lake." Trone asked. "Not this monster. And all the lesser beasts there have turned vicious. Also, there are reports of someone dressed in a white baboon cloak with two people there, it seems they're commanding the monster and lesser beasts." Kutz added, someone dressed in a white baboon cloak? That caught Inuyasha and his gang's eyes. Ropple cleared his throat. "I won't say I saw it coming, but I will say my research predicted it!" Ropple proclaimed proudly. Kutz turned to Ropple. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded. "I don't need a babysitter." Ropple stated blankly. "…Huh?" Kutz raised an eyebrow. Zoey leaned over to Ropple. "Let Trone do the talking, ok?" She motioned Trone to talk, he nodded.

Trone explained everything.

"Intresting…" Meladee put her hand on her chin. "There could be a link between our current situation, the monster violence I'm studying and the baboon man who has appeared in the Underground Lake. We should conduct an immediate and/or thorough investigation!" Ropple slams his staff down. "I hope you won't find my joining you presumptuous, but seeing as I pioneered this—" Ropple started before Tatsuya interrupted him. "Okay, okay! Geez!" Tatsuya sighed. Kutz turned to the School Rumble and Girls Bravo groups. "Sorry, but I have to ask you two groups to stay here and keep an eye on the town." Kutz asked. "Why not!" Tenma fumed. "Let it go, Tenma. The monsters may be too tough for us and we're not ready yet." Kirie told her in a motherly voice. Tenma sighed and nodded. "We'll stay here as well with the exceptional of Himeno and Wind Leafe Hayate and the other Knights.." Mawata added. "What a weird kid…" Kutz sighed. "We can get to the Underground Lake through the chapel ruins southeast of Gasara." Kutz stated. Yuno raised her arm. "Yes Yuno?" Kutz asked. "Um… Can I talk to Trone in private?" Yuno asked meekly. Kutz closed her eyes for 20 seconds then opened them with a smile. "Sure. But hurry up, we don't got all day."

(A/n: The Yuno and Trone scene will be in the Brave Story: Mew Traveler Deleted Scenes chapter after the end of the story. So only two scenes will be cut from this story and can be shown in the Deleted Scenes chapter.)

3 minutes later, Yuno came out of the branch, the SR and GB groups were exploring the town. "So, how did it go?" Meladee asked. Yuno grinned. "Watch this!" Yuno got out her bow and fired two shots at a tree. "Sakes alive… Yuno, you learned a Bravesoul!" Sogreth gasped. "Bravesoul?" Tatsuya and Zoey asked. "Let me explain. A Bravesoul is a blessing from the Goddess. They either increases a person's potential or allow them to do things that are either impossible." Meladee explained. "I wonder if Tatsuya and I will gain a Bravesoul." Zoey asked. "It takes time. Sooner or later, you two will gain Bravesouls." Sogreth told her. "Alright. Now let's head to the Chapel Ruins." Meladee stated.

(Meanwhile… at the Underground Lake…

Sakura Avalon, AKA the Mistress of the Clow slowly woke up as she rubbed her head. "What just happened?" Then she remembered something, she was walking home from school with Madison when they felt an unusual energy surge and a mysterious door appeared out of nowhere, when it opened, a bright light engulfed them. She knew something was wrong before the door pulled them into whatever there is. She noticed Madison on the ground unconscious. "Madison! Please get up!" Sakura pleaded as Madison stirred for 40 seconds then she got up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh man… What happened?" Madison mumbled as she and Sakura looked around. "I don't know. Looks like an underground cavern of some sort." Sakura stated. That's when they heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura? Madison? Is that you?" The Clow Mistress and her BFF looked up. That voice is familiar. "Sakura! Madison! It really is you two!" The voice was closer. "Sakura, is that…" Madison started as she saw Sakura's eyes widen as they saw two people that they never thought they see again. "Li! Meiling!" Happy tears swelled in her eyes as she ran towards them. She hugs Meiling and kisses Li on the cheek. "What happened? I thought you two were still in Hong Kong." "We were actually," Li answered, "But then I sensed something strong. Like something huge was about to happen." "And next thing we knew, we were pulled through a mysterious door that came out of nowhere!" Meling finished. "That's what happened to me and Sakura!" Madison gasped. "…You think there may be another trial or something?" Sakura asked. "Maybe." Li scratched his chin. "But I might have known about that already." They heard a monstrous roar that gave Madison goose bumps. "In any case, let's find out about that roar and find a way out of this cave while we're at it." The three girls nodded as they followed him deep into this underground cavern.

Unknown to the Cardcaptors, several eyes were spying on them. They were being watched by eight teenage girls and a small child in… sailor costumes, a boy in his late teens with a tuxedo, and three cats.

"I don't understand it," Michelle Kaioh AKA Sailor Neptune said as she looked through her Deep Sea Mirror, "How did that door came out of nowhere and pulled us into this underground cavern?" "Have you managed to contact Trista yet, Rayne?" Sailor Uranus asked. "No dice," Sailor Mars said, "It's like she vanished." "I hope Puu is okay," Sailor Mini Moon said sadly. "Don't worry, Rini," Eternal Sailor Moon reassured, "I'm sure she's fine." "On an other note, I detected an unknown gas that seems to make the monsters in this cavern berserk, it is also harmful to humans, but luckily our powers made us immune to it." Sailor Mercury explained. "Hey, those people are leaving," Sailor Saturn pointed out. "Then lets follow them, after all for all we know, they might be a new enemy. Let's be careful." They all nodded and silently followed the Cardcaptors.

Back with the Traveler Party (That's the name of Tatsuya and Zoey's party I have given.)

The Traveler Party made it to the Underground Lake.

As they advance deeper into the cave after fighting some of the monsters, Kutz began to realize something. "Something is wrong. The monsters here have never been so vicious." "A natural and/or justifiable observation just to be sure. Just as my research predicted." Ropple explained. "We better get to the bottom of this soon." Reina stated, Zoey took a good whiff of the air and she coughed it out, she remember this gas, back in her world, the Cyniclons used a predicite to make gas to drive people bonkers, so with Bridget's help, she and her fellow Mews managed to use gas masks to avoid breathing in the gas and defeated the predicite. She quickly got out the gas mask Mitsuru gave her and put it on. She gave the second one to Tatsuya. "Z-Zoey? What are you—" "Trust me, put this on. Something tells me we'll need these." Zoey told him, he nodded and put it on. "Hey Tatsuya and Zoey, what's with those weird masks you have on there?" Yuno asked as she looked at the gas masks in curiosity. "Something tells me and Tatsuya need these. Sorry we didn't bring some for you." Zoey told her. "Oh okay." Yuno nodded. The Traveler Party pressed on.

Soon, they made it to the end of the cave, they saw the Cardcaptors inspecting some statues that seemed to be making the same gas that drives people berserk back in Zoey and Tatsuya's world.

"Hey you four!" Kutz shouted. The Cardcaptors gasped as they turned to see the Traveler Party staring at them. "Are you kids lost?" Moka asked in concern. "Sort of. Why does it matter to you?" Li can feel an odd energy from Zoey. Yuno coughed. "What are those fums?" Yuno wheezed. "I couldn't say for sure without a chemical analysis, but no doubt this gas is the cause and/or origin of the monsters' violent behavior." Ropple stated then continued. "It's a stimulant. We wizards use it in our magical trials." Ropple slams his staff down. "See, as proof—yah! Even I'm starting to –wah! Get enraged and/or agitated—zahhh!" Ropple raise his staff. 'W-What's going on? For some reason, me, Madison, Li and Meling are immuned to this gas.' Sakura thought to herself. 'This is bad. Sooner or later, the gas will drive them insane. We have to destroy those statues making the gases!' Zoey thought to herself. "Would you stop fooling around? Help me destroy those statues or…" Meladee got out her swords and points them at the Traveler Party. "Or I'll destroy you! Is that you wanted!" Meladee snarled. "Meladee, simmer down!" Sogreth reasoned. Suddenly, a rumbling occurred and two blue giant octopuses appeared. "Oh dear. This gas—yah!—is extremely soluble in water—yah! Which means those two fiends must have a hefty dose too—rah rah rah!" Ropple got into a battle stance, enraged version. "I take that back… Everyone simmer up! GRAAAA!" Sogreth snarled. "With pleasure!" Lina snarled as she got ready. "I don't know what's going on, but we're ready!" Li shouted in a not enraged mode as they got into their battle forms. 'So that's why Zoey wants me to put on this gas mask. I have to thank her for this later. Right now, we have to deal with those uglies!' Tatsuya thought as he got out his Traveler's Sword while Zoey did the same with her Traveler's Katana. Suddenly, they heard "Stop right there!" The sane ones (Zoey, Tatsuya, Sakura, Li, Madison who stand on the frontlines, Himeno and the Leafe Knights who were also immuned to the gas, Zel who has his mask on and Meling) turned to where the voice came from and see four teenage girls on one pillar, three on another pillar, and a teenage girl with angel wings standing beside a young girl, a young man who looked like something out of The Phantom of the Opera and three cats. They were wearing sailor uniforms.

"We aren't gonna let you harm those 6 children!" the one with angel wings shouted. "That's right; you'll have to face us first! I'm Sailor Uranus!" cheered one of the women with short tan hair. The girl next to her with turquoise hair also added in, "And if you want to deal with Uranus, then you must first feel the wrath of me, Sailor Neptune!"

Now a young girl with a scythe shouted, "Don't underestimate me! If you do, you'll regret it for sure! I am Sailor Saturn!" "Get ready, because this bolt of lighting is going to zap you dead! I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Then a girl with raven like hair shouted, "You make one wrong move and you'll be eating my flames! I am Sailor Mars!" "Don't forget Sailor Mercury!" added the girl with blue hair, "And Sailor Venus!" finished the one with long blond hair. "And I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!" finally said the blond in the middle, "The Guardian of Life and Justice!" "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" added the youngest of all the girls, "The Guardian of Dreams!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" They all jumped down to the ground. The others watched them as they pointed at the two monsters. "And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

"Wow that was cheesy," Meiling sweat dropped. "You could say that again." Li added. "No way! It's Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts from my favorite anime!" Zoey gasped. "It really is them!" Tatsuya rubbed his eyes. "Talk later! Kill now!" Reina pointed her sword at the octopuses. "Uh… Right!" Zoey nodded as she and the party rushed into battle. The Sailor Scouts were shocked by their appearances and powers and weapons.

**Boss 7: Nero X 2**

"DIIIIIIEEEEE!" Kutz yelled as she used Deadly Vibes she lashed her whip at the green Nero, giving it some major hurt. Moka not in her true form yelled as she tried to deliver a punishing kick but Nero 1 swipe her away. "Megaspark!" Tatsuya yelled as he fired the Megaspark at Nero 2, giving it some medium hurt. Nero 1 and 2 swipe their tentacles at the party, some were hit but others dodged it. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Two of the Sailors lot loose their attacks to give the Neros double whammy. "Thunder!" Sakura yelled, using her best Clow Card to give Nero 1 a massive hitter. "Wild Volley!" "Magna Volt!" Yuno and Line combined their attacks to give Nero 1 a massive amount of pain. "Roundhouse!" Sogreth yelled as he spin like a tornado to give Nero 2 some pain before it knocked him away. Amelia charged at Nero 1 but it knocked her away. "Zed Frost! Flame!" Ropple yelled as he launched a fire and powerful ice attack at the Neros. Mizore fired multiple ice shards at Nero 1 with Zoey adding 4 slashes from her Traveler's Katana. Nero 2 fired ink at the party but Himeno as the Wind Pretear blows them away. Kaname gave a massive hitter with her harisan at Nero 2. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he launched his wind attack at Nero 1 while Kagome fired a scared arrow at Nero 2. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired flaming arrow attack on Neros 1 and 2, doubling the damage. "Sailor Moon, they're all yours!" the boy in the tuxedo shouted. "Got it!" she nodded as she brandished her Final Tiare, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" her ultimate attack combined with Zoey's Lightingspark went towards the two Neros and hit them dead on, destroying them in the process.

As the dust cleared, Zoey, Tatsuya, Sakura and her friends, Zel, Himeno and the Leafe Knights gawked at the chaos that ensured. Meladee and Kutz were locked into hand to hand combat, Yuno was hissing, Sogreth was roaring uncontrollably, Ropple was yelling rah and other things, Lina pulled on Reina's hair, Kaname whacked Sousuke many times with her harisan accusing him of being a pervert and other nonsense, Kagome sat Inuyasha 15 times, Sango punched and kick Miroku who screamed for mercy, Moka and Kurumu were arguing while Yukari grabbed Kurumu's breasts, Mizore and Ruby and Kokoa were pulling Tsukune and finally Gourry and Amelia have bored expressions on their faces. Then Trone, his men, the School Rumble and Girls Bravo groups came in.

"Is everyone alright!" Trone and the rest gawked at the scene before them. "What… the…" Kirie gasped. "…heck?" Tenma blinked. "No time! Help us destroy these statues!" Tatsuya shouted as he destroyed the first statue with his sword. The sane ones helped out.

All the statues were destroyed.

"Whose…" Yuno gasped as she holds her head. "Bright…" Kutz gritted her teeth. "Idea…" Sogreth panted. "Was…" Meladee got up. "This…" Lina has swirly eyes. Ropple dusted off his clothes and cleared his throat. "Only a learned and/or high ranking wizard could conjure up such a gas. The fact the statues were left here on purpose merits investigation." Yuno gasped. "T-T-Tatsuya!" She pointed. "What is it, Yuno?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow as he and Zoey turned around to see the Sailor Scouts facing them. Saturn has her scythe up in Tatsuya's face. "Answer our questions and we may not do anything drastic," Uranus said sternly. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" Eternal Sailor Moon added. "Hey, don't you think that you could poke someone's eye out with that?" Lina meekly smiled as Tatsuya and Zoey took a step back. "This is serous! Jupiter said, "We'd like some answers!" The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All that would be needed was a small catalyst before a full-blown fight was to break out with severe consequences, but things took a new turn when a panicked voice suddenly called out from behind the Traveler Party.

"Wait! Don't do anything!" A tall woman wearing a black sailor outfit shouted as she ran up to the party.

"Puu! You're okay!" Mini Moon shouted as she ran to hug her. "I'm happy to see you too small lady," she smiled as she placed her down. "Everyone, please leave them be. They won't do you any harm." Trista stated. "Huh?" Venus asked with a confused look. "It's because you're Otherworlders, visitors from other worlds and Tatsuya and Zoey are Travelers from the so called real world." Ropple stated. Saturn lowered her scythe. "You knew?" Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I knew you two were Travelers, don't bother trying to hide it." "Know it all." Yuno spat quietly to herself. "What better object of study than two bona fide Travelers! You don't mind taking me with you on your journey, do you?" Ropple asked with a smile. "Um… Sure. Your magic is pretty useful." Zoey nodded while Tatsuya nodded back. "Wait a minute!" Yuno protested. "Let it go, Yuno. His magic is pretty useful and plus we seen those other Otherworlders attacks so they can tag along with us as well." Meladee stated. "Let's head on back to the branch and explain some things with our newest guests." Kutz stated.

And so, the Traveler Party explained to the Card Captors and Sailor Scouts about their mission.

"I see. Unless we find the two remaining gemstones, Bridget and Miki will never wake up." Sakura figured it out. "Sounds like you got it rough." Lita stated. "Yeah. But me and Tatsuya are glad to meet some new friends." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "Anyway, thanks for the help, Kutz." Meladee smiled. "Glad we could get in a scrape together. Just like old times." Kutz smiled. "But I wonder… Who would do something like that?" Reina asked. "We'll keep looking into it. Let us know if you find anything." Kutz said. "We will." Meladee nodded. "But we still haven't found out about the white baboon man and where to go next." Sarah pouted. "Yeah, we found nothing on any leads of the next gemstones." Kagome nodded. "Might I suggest Paulta, the mining town in Arikita? Naturally, we should direct questions about gemstones toward mineral experts! We should stop at any towns before arriving at the border." Ropple smiled. "Couldn't hurt to try." Sogreth nodded in agreement. "According to the map, we should reach the port town of Delnsiya east from here. Alright everyone, let's go!" Tatsuya smiled.

The Clow Mistress, Sakura Avalon, the guardian of life and justice, Sailor Moon and the genius pankin Ropple (Or Dr. Ropple) have joined the Traveler Party. But who put those statues in the Underground Lake? And what about the white baboon man?

To be continued…

Next time: The Mazoku, the White Baboon Man and the Straw Hat Pirates

A/n: Whew! Took me days and nights to finally get this chapter done. Also, there are elements borrowed from some of my stories. Anyhoo, next chapter will feature the return of Xellos and he will join the party, Naraku will also appear and have Kagura battle the party and the Straw Hat Pirates will appear and join the party. Also, take note that I made the port town of Dlensiya up to add some juice to the story. So see you next time!


	13. The Straw Hats

A/n: Here is Chapter 12!

Chapter 12: The Mazoku, the White Baboon Man and the Straw Hat Pirates

After the Traveler Party left Gasara, they made it to Dlensiya in about one hour, to Zoey and Tatsuya's surprise, it was right near the edge of the ocean southeast of Gasara with some ships for fishing, the fish were like Sakawa's fish, delicious. (I may have made an error in the last chapter. Sweat drops)

"So this is the port town of Dlensiya. It kinda looks like Sakawa!" Zoey gasped as the Traveler Party looked around. "We might as well fill up our bellies while we're here." Sogreth suggested. "Yes. We can't go traveling on an empty stomach. Let alone a battle that may be horrible and/or painful." Ropple nodded. "Alright. Everyone, go around and explore the town. In about 5 hours we will meet up at the branch after we have lunch." Meladee told everyone. "Ok." Everyone nodded.

(With Kaname, Serena and Yukinari.)

"I see… So in order to make some good accessories, we need materials obtained from rare monsters or shops?" Yukinari asked. "Yes. Some accessories have special powers that may turn the tide on battle." A item shopkeeper nodded. Serena was in deep thought. "What's wrong, Serena?" Kaname asked. "Oh, I been thinking about something ever since me and my fellow Scouts met Zoey and Tatsuya. There's something about Zoey that seems familiar to me. Like I seen her in a favorite manga back in my world." Serena put her hand on her chin. "Huh… I wonder why." Yukinari nodded in agreement.

(With Amelia)

Amelia was walking around town, till a familiar voice from her world called out to her. "Well, if it isn't little Princess Amelia!" Amelia gasped, she knew that voice too well and turned to see Xellos smiling at her. "Mister Xellos! Are you here in-" "Vision too? Yes. Anyway, after we arrived in the world of Vision, I spent days looking for you. Who would have thought I meet you here! Is Miss Lina and her friends here?" "Yes. And we meet two people who are Travelers! Their name are Zoey Hanson and Tatsuya." Amelia beamed excitedly. "Travelers, eh? Lead me to them." Xellos asked with interest. "Okay!" Amelia smiled as she lead Xellos to where Tatsuya and Zoey are.

(With Sogreth and Zel.)

The two were at the inn. "Zel, there's been somethin I been meanin' to ask you. Why do you wear a mask and cloak?" Sogreth asked. Zel was silent for 50 seconds then he took off his mask and cloak. Sogreth gawked as he looked at him. "Sakes alive…" "I was once human till a certain scientist back in my world turned me into this… abomination…In my world, we spent days looking for the Claire Bible, a tome that can cure almost everything, even my chimera form, but… Ever since we arrived in Vision, I wonder if the Goddess of Destiny will deemed me worthy of being granted a wish…" Zel stated sadly. "So you're gonna ask the Goddess to grant you your wish of returning to your human form. Don't worry, the Goddess always looks out for people and I'm pretty sure she'll grant you your wish." Sogreth assured him. "Yeah, you're right." Zel smiled silghtyly.

(With Meladee)

"Chief Meladee! Welcome back to the port town of Dlensiya!" Mayor Ghanona smiled, Mayor Ghanona was a man in his fifties with a brown moustache and brown hair. "It's been awhile, Mayor Ghanona. Anything strange happening before we came here?" Meladee asked. Mayor Ghanona scratched his chin in thought. "Well, 2 days ago, a strange bunch appeared and some fog has appeared yesterday. It only appears at 12:00 P.M. which will occur in about 60 seconds." "Describe the bunch that appeared." Meladee asked. "Well, the first one wore a white baboon cloak, the second has a strange fan and the third was a child with a mirror. They could be anywhere in Dlensiya. I hope they're not hostile." Mayor Ghanona said worriedly. "Don't worry, Mayor. My Highlanders will take care of this problem." Meladee assured him.

(With Fukuyama, Kosame and Sarah.)

"Pervert!" A beastkin woman snarled as she slapped Fukuyama real hard. "Ouch." Sarah winced. Not too long ago, Fukuyama tried to ask a beastkin woman out and well, you know. "That's my boss for ya." Kosame sighed. The women saw Miroku being chased by an group of girls who seemed angry at him. Sango walked up to them. "Let me guess…" Sarah sweat dropped. "Yep… his usual." Sango sighed.

(With Eri and Tomoka and Ebi.)

"Darn it!" Tomoka growled as she lost another fish. Eri, Tomoka and Ebi took a boat to go fishing. "Don't worry, Tomoka. Remember, she who loses her cool, loses the battle." Eri assured her, Ebi said something in agreement. Suddenly, a fog kicked in. "That's funny. Meladee said this port town is fog free." Eri blinked. Then, Ebi noticed something huge and heading towards their way, Ebi panicked and made Tomoka turn to the direction it is facing. Tomoka's eyes widen in fear. "Paddle for your life!" She screamed. Eri has a question mark and turned and gasped in shock as she and Tomoka paddled for their life and got out of the object's way. The three took a good look at it, it was a ship with the head of a goat that is sun? They noticed the sail has a picture of a skull with a straw hat on it. "What the?" Eri gasped. "I think… it's a pirate ship! We got to tell the others!" Tomoka pointed out. Eri and Ebi nodded in agreement as they paddle the way back to Dlensiya.

(With the rest of the Traveler Party at the restaurant.)

Tatsuya and Yuno gawked at how much food Lina and Tenma have ate and they ate like crazy. Miharu was eating a banana calmly. Ropple shook his head at the two. Himeno and her family stared at the two while the Leafe Knights calmly ate their lunch. Zoey was drinking her tea, the rest was eating their lunch. "Ahem. Once we have filled our stomachs, we should head to the Nacht-Arikita Border. Once we cross it, we will reach Paulta." Ropple explained. "I agree. Once we gather enough supplies, we'll probably reach the border in about 2 days." Reina nodded in agreement. "Everyone!" Amelia waved as she and Xellos came in. Lina gasped as she saw Xellos. "Xellos! Where the hell were you when we were pulled into Vision!" Lina growled. "That's a secret." Xellos closed his eyes and smiled. "So, you're Xellos…" Sousuke stated. "Yes I am. I hear from Princess Amelia that Miss Lina and her crew have two Travelers, warriors from the real world." Xellos asked. Yuno grinned as she grabbed both Zoey and Tatsuya's hands. "Well, here they are!" "I assure you that Miss Hanson and Tatsuya are real bona fide Travelers." Ropple adjusted his glasses. "Uh… Hi…" Tatsuya meekly smiled as he waved. "Hmm…" He continued to stare at Tatsuya and Zoey. 'That's odd. If they are Travelers, I could have sense the aura of the Goddess of Destiny in them. Usually, the Goddess of Destiny gives Travelers her auras to show that they are Travelers, but I sense a different aura in these two, it's not the Goddess's, but it may be someone else's…' Xellos thought to himself. "Is there something wrong, Xellos?" Gourry asked. Xellos smiled again. "Oh? It's nothing."

Suddenly, they heard a loud "FOOD! FOOD!" And who came in the Dlensiya restaurant? Why, the famous Straw Hat Pirates of One Piece! Monkey D. Luffy sat down on a chair in a empty table, licking his lips. "How could you think of food at a time like this, you idiot!" Sanji sighed as he sat down. "That fog took us by surprise and when it cleared, a town was there. But the map said there was a town in about 3 days!" Nami said in disbelief. Roronoa Zoro just muttered to himself as he waited calmly for his drink. Tatsuya, Zoey and Yuno got a good look at them. They seemed out of place. 'I feel like I seen them before, on TV.' Zoey thought to herself. Tony Tony Chopper noticed the three friends staring at them. "Um… Guys, those three kids are staring at us." He said in a slightly scared tone. "It's obvious that they heard of the great Captain Usopp." Usopp puffed his chest proudly. "Liar…" Reina frowned as she got near her friends. Usopp lowered down on his chair in sadness. Saniji noticed Reina and his eye turned into a heart as he ran up to her. "Hello there! My name is Sanji, the cook of love! What's your name, beautiful swordswoman?" "Um… Reina…" She turned away, who could blame her, she has a beautiful body. "Damn Love Cook…" Zoro muttered. Nico Robin eyed Tatsuya and Zoey's weapons. "Hey, Robin, something wrong?" Franky, the shipwright asked. Robin shook her head. "No. It's just… those 4 people seemed like they're different from us." "Um… My name is Yuno." Yuno bowed politely. "My name is Tatsuya." Tatsuya grinned. "I'm Zoey Hanson." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "And my name is Reina." Reina stated. Gin and Fukuyama glared at Sanji, you can tell they are mighty upset that someone is moving on their turf. "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy grinned. That caught the rest of the party by surprise. Did he just say, pirates? Eri , Tomoka and Ebi came into the restaurant just in time. "Guys! We saw a pirate ship while fishing! They may be bad pirates!" Tomoka panicked. "Is that so?" Amara glared at the Straw Hat Pirates harshly as she got ready to transform, so did her fellow Sailor Scouts. The remaining party members who are not in the restaurant arrived just in time. "Um… We're not bad pirates, we helped people out." Brook, the skeleton musician tried to reason. "You're probably lying so you can raid this town…" Reina said coldly as she got her hand on her sword. Zoey however, recognized them. 'Those must be the Straw Hat Pirates of One Piece! Oh I got to calm this situation down somehow!' Zoey thought frantically to herself. "So, it's a challenge, eh?" Zoro growled as he gripped his three swords. Before a full blown fight can ensure, a woman came in yelling "The white baboon man is back!" She panicked. Inuyasha got up from his chair and growled. "White baboon man… It's him!" He ran out of the restaurant. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as the rest of the party followed him. "Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno, Reina, let's go!" Meladee shouted as she too followed. As Yuno and Reina left, the Straw Hats and the two Travelers stared at each other. "Listen, we don't have to fight. Why don't you help us fight the white baboon man?" Tatsuya reasoned. Luffy grinned as he pounded his fists together. "Sounds like fun! Come on, Straw Hats!" "But Luffy! …Oh there's no use arguing with you…" Nami sighed. "But you sure you kids can fight?" Usopp asked confusedly. Tatsuya and Zoey grinned. "We're Travelers, we can handle anything." The two Travelers exited. "Travelers…" Robin said as she was in thought before following her fellow Straw Hats to where the white baboon man is.

The Traveler Party and the Straw Hats made it to the town square where Inuyasha and his friends at long last spotted their hated foe, Naraku, destroying buildings, Mayor Ghanona was cowering in fear till he noticed the Traveler Party. "Chief Meladee! Please do something about this monster!" He pleaded. Meladee nodded as she and her friends stared at Naraku who noticed the party. "So, you're Naraku…" Meladee stated coldly as she gripped her twin blades. "Who's that guy?" Luffy asked. "That's Naraku… He's the person some of our friends are looking for. He has done bad things to them in the past that are painful." Zoey said seriously as she gripped her Traveler's Katana. "Inuyasha… I see you made some new friends." Naraku smirked evilly. "Shut it, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled. "Just what are you planning to do in Vision!" Kagome added. "Oh, I have many plans to plan in Vision and my master plan involves killing the Goddess of Destiny, but I don't think I can do it alone, so I must seek some new allies to help me realize this goal." Naraku grinned evilly. "Not in your life! As long as the Highlanders, the sworn protectors of the Goddess are around, you won't lay a finger on her even if you do find her!" Yuno growled as she got her bow and arrow ready. "So this Goddess of Destiny or something is powerful?" Luffy frowned as he doesn't like the way Naraku thinks, so he got into a battle stance so did his crew. "We won't let that happen!" "Heh. I don't have time to deal with you now… Kagura, your time has come!" Naraku ordered as Kagura ran up to him, but when Tatsuya and Zoey and their friends look at her, she doesn't seem too happy to see Naraku. "You will deal with these pests while I look for new allies." He issued as he vanished by a black mist. "…As you commanded." Kagura said bitterly as she faced the party. "So who are you?" Kaname frowned as she got her harisan ready. "My name is Kagura. If I disobey Naraku, he will kill me!" She got out her fan. "Hah! As long as there're two Travelers on our side, you'll be begging for mercy!" Tomoka taunted. "So, you two children are Travelers from the real world…" Kagura said in awe as she stared at Tatsuya and Zoey. "Yeah, so prepare to get beaten by two Travelers!" Yuno shouted as she got her bow and arrow ready. "it doesn't matter! If I disobey Naraku, he will kill me!" Kagura gritted her teeth as she got out her fan. "Huh?" Luffy has a question mark above his head. "We'll explain later! Here she comes!" Miroku shouted.

**Boss 8: Kagura**

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted as she launched her attack at the Traveler Party, they dodged it. "Tatsuya! Let us try a Unity Attack!" Ropple suggested, Tatsuya nodded and the both of them yelled "Holy Blade!" Tatsuya fired a shot from his Traveler's Sword at Ropple's rod, it emitted a holy light as Ropple swings it and launch a powerful blade of light at Kagura, hitting her for massive damage. "Damnit!" Kagura growled as she fired more wind blades at Eri, hitting her but she recovered. "Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arms and gave Kagura a double punch. Kagura retaliated by launching a tornado at the party. "Knee Palm Kick!" Eri rammed her knee into Kagura, giving her some medium damage. "Pink Scar!" Zoey and Inuyasha yelled as their launch energy blades and combined into a pink and yellow blade and it hit Kagura for massive damage as well. Zoro rushed at Kagura and slashed her three times with his three swords. Nami got out her staff and whacked Kagura and got out of the way as Lina launched Magana Volt. Kagura hit Kagome with her wind blade, but Kagome countered by firing a Sacred Arrow at her. "Roundhouse!" Sogreth hit Kagura three times. "EX Storm!" Ropple launched a tornado at her, for some medium damage. "Squall Cut!" Meladee slashed Kagura three times before Kagura blows her away. "Sniper's Eye!" Yuno fired her arrow at Kagura, hitting her for some small damage. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her boomerang at Kagura who ducked. Sanji gave Kagura a spinning kick with Miharu launching a EX Frost at her. Robin used her powers to make 5 hands appear and grabbed Kagura. Kaname and Amelia combined their attacks to hit Kagura for some damage. Reina rushed at Kagura and yelled "Heaven's Tear!" Reina made a x slash that gave Kagura some medium damage. Kurumu rushed at Kagura and slashed her with her claws. Moka in her Unleashed form rushed at Kagura and kicked her nine times with Kokoa and Gin in his werewolf form adding more hurt to her. "Let's finish this! Megaspark!" "Lightningspark!" Tatsuya and Zoey combined their attacks and hit Kagura dead on.

Kagura staggered and held her chest. "Kagura… Why did you say if you disobey Naraku, he will kill you? Do you have a grudge against him or something?" Tatsuya asked. "It's because he has my heart…" Kagura stated. "Huh?" Yuno asked. "I never like what Naraku do to people, but there is nothing I can do about it. I pray you and the mutt can kill him someday in this world." Kagura stated as she used her feather to fly away. The Traveler Party was silent.

After that, the party explained their mission to the Straw Hats.

"So, Tatsuya and Zoey are Travelers from the real world and they need to find five gemstones to ask this Goddess of Destiny to grant them their wishes of making Bridget and Miki better and we are Otherworlders?" Nami asked. "That explains why we're not in the Grand Line anymore." Franky nodded. "Alright!" Luffy grinned. "We get to go on a adventure where we will get our wishes granted! I say we join Tatsuya and Zoey and their friends on their quest!" "But…But what about the Thousand Sunny?" Chopper stammered. "Don't worry." Meladee smiled. "I asked the mayor to look after it while you're gone. It's in good hands." "Thank you Master Highlander." Robin smiled. "So, where to next?" Lita asked. "Well, there's a village called Falinaiy north east to where the border is, let's go there." Tatsuya looked at the map.

And so, the Straw Hat Pirates joined the Traveler Party. But the threat of Naraku still looms.

To be continued…

Next time: No Need for Travelers

A/n: Next time, the Tenchi Muyo gang joined the party, let me assure you it won't be pretty. (Winks) And there will be some elements borrowed from Emma Iveli's story, No Need for Straw Hats, so please don't sue me, Emma.


	14. No Need for Travelers

A/N: Alright! It's time for Chapter 13! I do not own No Need for Straw Hats by Emma Iveil, so credit goes to her! Now let's see if Tatsuya, Zoey and the gang can handle the Tenchi Muyo gang! Muahahahahaha!

Tenchi: Why with the evil laughter, Musashi-sama?

Me: Oh nothing. (Smiles nervously)

Tenchi: … (Sweat drops)

Zoey: Enjoy the chapter! (Smiles)

Chapter 13: No Need for Travelers

(Meanwhile… in another dimension..)

It was almost lunchtime at the Masaki residence. Sasami was preparing lunch while Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone watched a soap opera. It was almost lunchtime and Washu hadn't come out of her lab yet.

"Can someone go get Washu…" said Sasami from the kitchen.

"I'll go get her!" said Mihoshi.

It wasn't until after she went into Washu's lab that Ayeka, Ryoko and Kiyone realized who went in… they knew doom was coming and they coped by…

"Double or nothing Mihoshi will blow up the lab!" said Ryoko making a bet.

"I say she'll blow up the entire house…" said Ayeka.

"No, no she'll send all of us to another dimension today…" said Kiyone.

"Oh come on, I don't think that's going to happen." said Tenchi entering the room.

Meanwhile in Washu's lab she was studying another dimension. (Cough! Vision! Cough!)

"Interesting… So a all mighty goddess created that dimension where people from the real world called Travelers must gather five magical gemstones to meet this Goddess of Destiny to have their wishes granted." Washu stated as she took notes.

"What're you doing?" Mihoshi asked with a smile.

Washu jumped in surprised… of course, she didn't need to ask why she was there, she knew that lunch was soon.

"Just studying another dimension…" said Washu.

"Really…" said Mihoshi. She placed her hand on the panel that Washu was working on and it began to glow.

"Oh great…" said Washu.

"What's happening?" asked Mihoshi pulling her hand back.

"You apparently pressed a button that's sending us there… and the button to send everyone there…" said Washu who sweat dropped.

"Oh really…" said Mihoshi dumbly.

Everything began to glow white, the glow went into the living room and kitchen. The next thing everyone knew they were in a swirling portal.

"So… what happened?" asked Ryoko.

"We're going to another dimension…" said Mihoshi.

"Pay up!" said Kiyone holding out her hand.

Both Ayeka and Ryoko reluctantly handed over their money.

"So where are we headed?" asked Tenchi.

"Well I was studying another world, in this world, a number of humans and humanoids coexist almost like the Lord of the Rings." Washu said, clearing things up. "Also, in this world, there lives a powerful goddess who is said to grant wishes to worthy people of the real world called Travelers who gained 5 magical gemstones and people from other worlds called Otherworlders will also get their wishes granted if the Goddess deems them worthy."

"Oh…" Sasami blinked.

"Also, we may land in the ocean." Washu added.

(Back to the Traveler Party)

Tatsuya and Zoey were resting on the ground near a meadow, the others were preparing lunch, with Sanji making food especially for Zoey, Reina, Kaname, Eri and the rest of the beautiful girls. The males paid no heed since Nami told them to get used to Sanji's girl fantasies. After feeding and training their Goalfinches, they decided to rest and watch the sky.

"Hey Zoey…" Tatsuya asked. Zoey turned to him. "Do you have someone in our world that you loved?" Zoey was taken back by surprise. "Well… There are two. His name is Mark, he's smart and kind and pretty good with Kendo. But there's my boss, Elliot. I work at a café called Café Mew Mew. At first, I thought he was a jerk and gets on my nerves sometimes. But he's like Mark, smart, wise and sweet and kind. I don't know who should I choose." Zoey sighed. "Well, why don't you tell Elliot how you feel? I'm sure he'll listen." Tatsuya suggested. "Yeah, you're right. Once I wished for Bridget to get better, I'll tell Elliot how I feel. What about you, Tatsuya? I see you have an eye for Yuno." Zoey smiled, Tatsuya blushed, but before he can answer, a portal opened up and 7 people and a cabbit fell on them.

"Looks like we got lucky and landed on land." Washu stated.

"And two people…" Sasami sighed as they saw Tatsuya and Zoey struggling to get out of the pile. Luckily, the Tenchi gang got off of them. Tatsuya and Zoey got up and dusted their clothes off before they stared at the Tenchi gang.

"Sorry…" Tenchi bowed in apology.

The two Travelers were about to get their weapons out till they realized their clothes. "Are you by any chance Otherworlders?" Zoey questioned.

"Why yes, we are." Washu nodded.

(With the Traveler Party)

Reina noticed something was wrong, Tatsuya and Zoey hasn't come back for lunch yet. Yet, she saw a strange portal appearing above where her two Traveler friends are. So she decided to check it out.

"Where are you going, Reina?" Karen asked. "I'm going to check up on Tatsuya and Zoey. I saw something strange and I'm going to check it out." Reina stated. "Not alone, you're not." Meladee volunteered as she too followed Reina. "Same here." Robin nodded as she followed the two.

The three got to where Tatsuya and Zoey are to see Washu explaining to them on how she and the Tenchi gang got here.

"I see." Zoey nodded.

"Tatsuya, Zoey. Are you two okay? And who are those people with you?" Meladee asked as she gripped her twin blades, Reina also gripped her sword just incase they try anything funny.

"They're Otherworlders who came here by accident." Tatsuya explained.

"It is indeed true…" Washu stated. "You see, I was in my lab studying this world from afar when Mihoshi here…" She pointed to the blonde ditz. "Got into my lab and accidently sent everyone in our house here."

"Oh really?" Reina raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that farfetched once you get to know Mihoshi… she's a klutz and a walking catastrophe waiting to happen… something like this happens whenever she's not invited in Washu's lab… I know for a fact… excuses me for a second…" said Kiyone who went to sulk somewhere.

"Will she be alright?" Robin asked.

"She will." Washu stated.

"Washu, when are we going to go back home?" Sasami said uneasily, fearing they are stranded on a world with no technology.

"Well, with no technology in this world, it could take 3 years once I build a new subspace lab, but there is one other option…" Washu began. "And that is…?" Ryoko said annoyed. "We can ask the Goddess of Destiny to send us home. IF, she deems us worthy." Washu finished.

"Then you can travel with us." Zoey offered. Meladee, Reina and Robin knew what she's talking about and Meladee spoke out. "Yes. Tatsuya and Zoey are Travelers, real live ones and they're on a journey to find five magical gemstones to have their wishes granted. We could use some extra help." Meladee offered.

Ryoko was staring at Reina's chest, she growled. If she tries anything to seduce her Tenchi, she will perish by her hands.

"Miss Washu, I think it would be rude to reject such a generous offer." Ayeka said.

"Then let's go introduce you to the others." Tatsuya smiled.

Tatsuya, Zoey, Meladee, Reina, Robin and the Tenchi gang made it back to the others, when Fukuyama sees the Tenchi girls, he drools at their beautiful bodies, Sanji has a heart in his eye and went to work on even more dishes, mostly for Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone.

"I never seen Sanji make so much food after he finished the ones for us. May be it he is stupid or idiotic…" Ropple said blankly.

"He certainly is nice for making us more food." Ayeka smiled.

Ryoko seemed to laugh. "Poor naïve princess…" She whispered to herself with a smirk.

"What was that?" Ayeka glared at the space pirate.

"It was nothing." Ryoko glared back.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves.." Tenchi sweat dropped.

"Before they reduced Vision to rubble and the Goddess of Destiny will punish us for that…" Washu muttered.

"Do you say something?" Ryoko spat. "No, of course not. I'll go first. I'm Washu… the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Washu laughed manically as fireworks appeared behind her back and two mini Washu drones appeared on her shoulder.

"You're so great, Miss Washu!" Mini Washu 1 cheered.

"Yeah! With your smart brain, those two Travelers will be sure to get their wishes granted and they will say, We couldn't have done it without you, Miss Washu!" Mini Washu 2 cheered also.

"Oh brother…" Amara sighed.

"Is she for real?" Serena and Rayne face faulted.

"But please, call me Little Washu." Washu or Little Washu winked.

"My name is Zoey Hanson, a Traveler from the real world." Zoey bowed politely.

"I'm Tatsuya, also a Traveler from the real world." Tatsuya grinned.

"My name is Yuno." Yuno stared at the Tenchi gang, they seemed funny. But Washu seemed scary.

"Name's Sogreth, I'm a waterkin, Yuno is half ankha and half kitkin." Sogreth introduced himself.

"I'm Chief Meladee of the Vahadina Highlanders. It's an honor." Meladee smiled.

"My name is Ropple or you may call me Dr. Ropple once they approve my certificate any day now." Ropple adjusted his glasses.

"My name is Ayeka, the crown princess of the planet Jurai, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ayeka bowed politely. "Snob…" Lina whispered to herself.

Sanji ran up to full speed and held Ayeka's hand. "Oh Ayeka, my name is Sanji it is such a pleasure to meet such a beauty such as yourself." Sanji said dreamily, the heart still in his eye.

"The name's Ryoko…" Ryoko said seductantly and she turned to Sanji in a seductive way. "Sanji, can you get me my food?" "Right away!" Sanji agreed as he went to get her food.

"That's not a very nice thing to do…" Eri frowned as she folded her arms. Ryoko just laughed. Fukuyama growled, ever since he met Miroku and Sanji, they have been getting in the way of having love with beautiful women. Hopefully, another one won't appear and make his competition worse. (A/n: Cough! Brock in the next chapter! Cough!)

"The name's Kiyone…" Kiyone said dully.

"And I'm her partner, Mihoshi!" Mihoshi said cheerfully.

"Partner?" Amelia asked.

"We're members of the Galaxy Police…" Kiyone said as if she's in shame.

"That means you can go into space?" Luffy blinked.

"Yeah…" Kiyone sweat dropped.

"Idiot…" Sousuke muttered.

"I'm Sasami, also a princess from the planet Jurai." Sasami bowed politely like most princesses do.

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki meowed, feeling left out. "Oh! And this Ryo-oh-ki."

"And I'm Tenchi Masaki…" Cutting this short, everyone else introduced each other.

"Now that we have introduced each other. Tatsuya, Zoey, what will your wishes be?" Washu asked with interest.

"Isn't it obvious? Thos two are gonna ask the Goddess to make their friends better." Kaname frowned.

"Yeah. Their friends, Bridget and Miki have fallen in a mysterious coma back into their world and they are traveling all over Vision for the two remaining gemstones to get their wishes granted." Miharu nodded.

"I see. Are there any other Travelers like Tatsuya and Zoey?" Washu asked again.

"Well, there's Wataru and…" Lina frowned, she doesn't want to mentioned Rei's name, after all, he's the one who killed Chief Kyte and put Bridget and Miki in a coma back in the real world.

"And?" Washu raise an eyebrow.

"There are good Travelers… and bad Travelers… Rei is a bad Traveler…" Sogreth muttered.

"He's the one who put Bridget and Miki in a coma and caused some serious damage to Vision like the death of Chief Kyte of Lyris!" Yuno growled.

"Hmm… He must have his own reasons to do such terrible things…" Washu stated as a grin appeared on her face. Not an evil grin, but a mad scientist grin.

"Um… Guys?" Yukinari stammered. "I don't think it's a good idea telling her that."

"You had no idea…" Tenchi sighed.

"Oh, this won't end well…" Luna sighed. "Oh come on. I see they're harmless. What could they possibly want with Tatsuya and Zoey? I mean, they're from the real world." Artemis smiled. "Oh I don't know… Something tells me this group of Otherworlders might make Tatsuya and Zoey's journey more like a joyride." Luna sweat dropped.

After lunch, Washu got into the darbaba carriage and tore a piece of the interior (Meaning the wooden floor) off. Next thing the Traveler Party saw, strange lights that came from the carriage, followed by strange explosions and other strange nonsense.

"What the hell is she doing in our wagon?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Creating a pocket lab so she could perform experiments and maybe help Tatsuya and Zoey locate the remaining gemstones…" Kiyone stated, she was watching with them. "Also, I be careful if I were you… She might perform experiments on some of you…"

"What did you say!" Himeno gawked. "I'm not quite sure what her plans are, but just don't ask Tenchi about it." Kiyone advised. "W-What did she do to him?" Yuno asked, a little scared. "One time, it involved Washu in a nurse's outfit according to Mihoshi." Kiyone spat with a little bit of hatred. "Sounds like you don't like Mihoshi…" Goh stated. "Of course I don't. Do I even ask her for a partner? No, but Galaxy Police HQ HAD to partner me with that…that…freak!" Kiyone gashed her teeth in anger. "Do you really think Mihoshi is a mistake?" Reina asked seriously. "I agree with Reina. Something tells me you see her as the only friend you got." Zoro nodded. Kiyone was taken back by surprise. Does she really think having Mihoshi as a partner is a mistake? Kiyone stared at them for 50 seconds then left. "She does think of Mihoshi as the only friend she has. She won't admit it. But she will someday." Wind Leafe Knight Hayate stated.

Suddenly, the floor door in the carriage opened and Washu came out of it. Tenma, Miharu, Serena, Mina, Moka, Luffy and Yuno peeked and saw a much larger lab. "Wow…" Moka blinked. "How did you do that!" Tenma gawked. "It's kinda hard to explain to normal people." Washu stated. "By the way, where are Tatsuya and Zoey?" "You want to experiment on them, do you?" Mawata frowned as she glared at Washu who glared back. "Mawata, it'll be okay. If she wants one, we'll be her guinea pigs." Tatsuya assured her. "A-Are you sure, Tatsuya?" Yuno questioned. "It will be alright. I'll go first." Zoey volunteered as she went into the subspace lab. "I hope Zoey will be okay." Mina hoped. "Don't worry, Washu only wants her D.N.A." Tenchi assured them. "What's that?" Luffy blinked. Everyone stared at Tenchi. "They don't know what D.N.A is." Lala sighed.

Zoey was on a chair in Miss Washu's mini lab. Washu has began gathering data from the half cat Traveler. "Interesting. You have really good Traveler data." Washu typed on her computer. 3 minutes later, Zoey has a bandage on her left arm. "Okay, Zoey. You're free to go." Washu smiled. "Oh. And be sure to bring Tatsuya here when you got the time." "I will." Zoey nodded as she exited the lab. Washu turned to her computer and noticed something next to Zoey's Traveler's data. It showed a very familiar symbol on it. "What on earth? It's like… Zoey's half cat." Washu muttered as she went to inspect it.

Zoey peeked out of the hole. Reina noticed her and smiled and helped her out. "So, how did it go?" She asked. "It went okay, if you don't count the blood test." Zoey showed her the bandage on her arm. "Ouch. Well anyway. We already are near Falinaiy. Once we stop there, we will be near the border, according to Tatsuya." Zoey noticed the wagon was moving when she exited the lab, she nodded.

After 30 minutes, they finally reached Falinaiy. It was a lively town with many beastkin and ankha townsfolk. It has many things for adventurers like food and supplies.

The Traveler Party were walking down the streets. "So, when do we get to this border?" Ryoko asked with a slightyly bored look on her face. "Miss Ryoko, don't ask like that with that tone!" Ayeka frowned. "Are they always like this?" Sakura asked Tenchi, he gulped. "Oh no… Not again…" Tenchi muttered as Ryoko decided to push this even futher. "That's something like a snobby brat like you would say." Ryoko spat. Ayeka has a dark aura around her. "What… did you… say… you demon!" "Here we go again. Meladee, you may want to tell the people to head inside their homes." Washu sighed. Meladee was confused, but she did as she told the people to head inside their homes to avoid this mini brawl between the princess and Space Pirate.

And then the fight was on! Ryoko tried to blast Ayeka, but she shielded her self with her mini guardians. "You have got to be kidding me…" Amara frowned. "Are they always like this?" Nami asked with a sweat drop. "Unless something isn't done, they'll reduced this town to rubble." Sasami said worriedly.

10 minutes of fighting have passed, and Amelia, Tatsuya and Zoey had enough of this fighting. Just as Ryoko and Ayeka were about to charge, the three step in front of them. "Stop this fighting right now!" Tatsuya yelled. "Miss Ryoko, Miss Ayeka, what you're doing is unjust! Take a look around you!" Amelia frowned. Ryoko and Ayeka looked around, they did some minor damage to Falinaiy. "Your childish fight have caused some minor damage to this town!" Eri placed her hands on her hips. "You two were acting like children!" Kokoa frowned. Ryoko and Ayeka lowered their heads in shame. "You two are gonna repair the damages you done to this town or else…" Meladee growled. "But…" Ryoko started but Gin intervenes "Hey, I had to agree with Miss Highlander here. You can atone for your sins by repairing the damage." Gin agreed with Meladee. Ryoko and Ayeka sighed in defeat as they began to work on repairing their damage to the town.

1 hour has passed, the Traveler Party has gathered enough supplies for the road. Ryoko and Ayeka have repaired the town and asked the town to forgive them for their childish act. The town forgave them.

Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno and Reina were resting in the carriage. "Ya know. Having Tenchi and his friends isn't gonna hinder our journey." Yuno stated. Tatsuya nodded. "Plus, they're really good with weapons and magic and stuff." "As long as we keep Ryoko and Ayeka from killing each other, we'll make a pretty good team." Zoey smiled. "Agreed. We're almost at the border." Reina looked at the map.

The Tenchi gang joined the party, little did they know that a friend of Reina from her world and another group of Otherworlders will make a appearance near the border along with some very trouble some pests.

TBC

Next time: Red Power: Part 1: The Angel, the Pokemon Trainer and the Silent Town.

A/n: In next chapter, again, I will be borrowing elements from Emma Ivei's story, Dreams to be the Best with Nanael, Reina's silly Angel friend and Ash and the Gang from Pokemon (May and Max included.) appearing. Let's see if the Traveler Party can handle Team Rocket hindering their process in gemstone collecting. Also, I will make Nanael know about Vision. So credit goes to Emma Ivei for her stories, No Need for Straw Hats and Dreams to be the Best which I don't own those two, so don't sue please. See ya next time!


	15. Red Power: Part 1

Me: Well well well! Looks like we reached Chapter 14 of part 1 of this saga. In this part, Reina's angel friend, Nanael, also from Queen's Blade, Ash and the gang from Pokemon and Team Rocket will appear. With some scenes and elements borrowed from Emma Ivei's story, Dreams to Be the Best. So credit goes to her!

Ash: Um… Mister Musashi sir, when are you gonna continue Ar Tonelico: Heroes of Elemia?

Nanael: (Whacks Ash) He will when he has time! Go on, Musashi-sama. (Winks)

Me: (Smiles) Alright then, here is part 1 of Red Power!

Chapter 14: Red Power: Part 1: The Angel, the Pokemon Trainer and the Silent Town.

Have you ever thought you weren't in your own world anymore when you're getting ready for a tournament that will make you a queen if you win it? Well, this is what happened to a friend of Reina who knows about the wonderful world of Vision.

Near a cave near the border, we see a blue haired girl on the ground unconscious. But the odd thing about her is she has angel wings and wore white holy clothes.

(in her dream.)

She was in a white area of everything white. She looked around. "What…the…hell?" She muttered. "Watch your mouth, Nanael." A voice said sternly. The girl identified as Nanael turned to see a adult male angel that wore clothes that make him in charge of things. "C-Chief Angel! Um… I was following Reina as you ordered after we defeated the Swamp Witch and her army! I wasn't sleeping when we were training, honest!" Nanael waved her arms up and down in panic. "At ease, young Angel exile. I have important news to tell you. You, Reina and 5 others are not in your world, anymore." The Chief Angel stated. "…the crap?" Nanael has that dotted eye look. "You are in the world of Vision." Before he continued, Nanael interjected. "You mean the place where the Angels' greatest ally, the Goddess of Destiny lives? No way! But… How did me, Reina and the 5 others get here?" Nanael questioned. The Chief Angel closed his eyes for 40 seconds then opened them. "It seems some great evil has pulled you here." "Could it be the demonkin? But that will be impossible since the Goddess defeated and sealed them away in Vision." Nanael closed her eyes in thought. "It may or may not be the demonkin. But I have a assignment for you. Find two young ones named Tatsuya and Zoey, they are Travelers from the real world." The Chief Angel explained. "You mean to tell me these two young kids are Travelers? Funny, I thought Travelers were big and strong and have big breasts kinda like Reina." Nanael thought in confusion. "Looks can be deceiving. The two Travelers and their friends who are Otherworlders are approaching the Nacht-Arikita Border near your location. Reina is one of them. Also, be on the lookout for more Otherworlders as you join up with them. Help the two Travelers get their wishes and I may consider lifting your banishment from Heaven." The Chief Angel smiled as he vanished.

"Hey! Come back!" Nanael woke up and shouted. She looked around, the Chief Angel wasn't kidding, she's not in her own world anymore. Nanael sighed. "Well, I better find Reina and those Travelers." She spot a wagon coming up to the border. "Maybe that's them." Nanael said to herself as she ran up to the border.

(Meanwhile… in another world.)

Ash Ketchem and his friends are on their way to Mossdeep City in order for Ash to get his 7th Hoenn League Gym Badge, while on the way, they decided to do a little island hopping, but little did they know that they will be gone from their world for awhile.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max were ridding a small boat, when suddenly a large splash happened and a giant Magikarp sub appeared. The top opened and who should appear…

"Prepare for a surprise trouble!"

"And you should make it double!"

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.

"That's out name!" said Jessie.

"But don't wear it out!" said Meowth.

"What do you want!" said May.

"Pikachu of course" said James.

"Can't you just leave us alone for just one day?" asked Max.

The two humans and three Pokemon looked at each other and said "No"

Meowth took out a metal hand and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu tried but nothing happened to the hand, "It's electricity proof!" said James.

"Bulbasaur! Come on out!" said May. She let out her Bulbasaur, "Use Razor Leaf on that hand!" said May.

Leaves came out of the bulb and cut the hand. Pikachu was set free.

Little did they notice that a small orb was just above them in the sky, it wasn't solid, or liquid or even gas… it was as if it was rip in the space time continuum, which is what it was, however unless it was hit with a powerful electric attack would become a portal. But that was no ordinary portal, it leads to the legendary world of Vision. Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt again, shocking Team Rocket and hitting the rip. It opened into a portal sucking in Ash, May, Brock, Max, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Team Rocket!

(Back to the Traveler Party.)

"The Forever Dream, Romance, Fantasy, Fantastic Party! To fly in the sky. Sing from courage. Romance, Fantasy, the viewpoint that is deeper than the abyss. Great people are not lonely. The Road sign point straight ahead!" Zoey sang Party Play by Sakura Nogawa. Most of the males and females party members thought she has a beautiful singing voice. "That was great, Zoey. You're almost as good as me." Madison smiled. "Oh Zoey-san!" Sanji still has a heart on his eye. "It would be great if you sing for me." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll have to rethink on this one." "We finally arrived at the border. We would have make it without a few setbacks." Sousuke glared at Ryoko and Ayeka who glared at each other.

The Traveler Party got near the entrance that leads to Arikita. But the border guards stopped them. "I'm sorry, everyone. But we can't let you pass." The female border guard stated. "Did something happen?" Sasami asked politely. "Aye, a landslide in the mountain pass ahead. From the looks of it, no one will be crossing to Arikita for some time now." The male border guard stated. "Damn… Now what do we do?" Reina sighed as she turned, but her eyes widen in surprise as she sees a figure approaching them. It was someone she knew back in her world. "Nanael…?" She gasped. "Reina-san!" Nanael gasped as she ran full speed and tackled Reina. "It really is you, Nanael!" Reina smiled as she got up and gave her Exile Angel friend a rubbed her head. "Friend of yours, Reina?" Hayate Fukuyama asked. "Yeah. This is Nanael, a angel exiled." Reina smiled. "Angel exile?" Li blinked. "You mean… she's from heaven!" Mayune gasped. "Used to be, but I got banished from heaven cause of something I did." Nanael sighed. "She tried to make a country made up of enslaved men back in our world." Reina smirked. "D-Damn it, Reina! I told you not to tell anybody about it!" Nanael fumed, but calmed down. "Anyway. I'm looking for Travelers from the real world named-" Before she can finished, Ussop interrupted "Traveler Captain Ussop and his Traveler sidekick, Tony Tony Chopper, right?" Ussop lied. "I know you're lying, you long nosed idiot." Nanael sweat dropped as Ussop looked down in shame. "Two Travelers named Tatsuya and Zoey." "We're right here." Tatsuya said as he and Zoey stepped forward. Nanael took a good look at Tatsuya and her eyes turned into hearts. "Wow wow wow! The Chief Angel never told me Traveler Tatsuya is a cute boy!" Yuno growled as she heard that. Tatsuya is her one true love, not this… exile angel nutcase! Reina cleared her throat. "So Nanael, you arrived in-" "Vision? Yes. Apparently, some dark force pulled you, me and some others here. And the Chief Angel ordered me to help Tatsuya and Zoey get their wishes granted." Nanael explained. Reina's eyes widen. "Then, do you think Risty and Tomoe may have arrived here as well?" Reina asked hopefully, she, Nanael, Risty and Tomoe are like close as sisters, though not related, well, Reina does has a sister, but she doesn't think like she does. "Yeah. But the troublesome trio, Melona, Airi and Menace may have arrived here too." Nanael said seriously. Reina gritted her teeth. She knows those three well, they tried to kill her, her three close friends and other warriors she has met and befriended and they were once part of the Swamp Witch's army, Melona is a shape shifter, Airi is a demon who absorb your life and dressed like a maid, and Menace is a ghost queen who is dressed like a Egyptian queen. She knows she got to find her two friends fast and stop those three from causing any damage in Vision. "So, I take it Risty and Tomoe are people you know?" Sogreth asked. "Yeah." She nodded. "Risty is a bandit who I met before I began training for the Queen's Blade Tournament, though she considers me a rival more than a friend. Tomoe is a priestess from the Island of Hinomoto. I met and fought with them sometimes during the tournament and we and Nanael are closed as sisters." Reina explained. "Then we better find them fast before Rei, or those three troublesome people Nanael mentioned who we need more info on or Naraku finds them and either kill them or make them their servants." Luna said seriously.

"But we need to find a way into Arikita." Mawata reminded everyone. "Well, there is one way to Arikita, but it's risky…" The male Border guard stated uneasily. "We're experienced Highlanders, we can handle anything karma can throw at us." Meladee assured as everyone except for the new Otherworlders showed their firewyrm bands. "I see. Well, if you're that confident, there is a cave if you followed the mountains south and around to the far side. It used to be the border checkpoint, till the monsters took over." The male border guard explained. "We are most certainly up and/or down to the task, sir! Pffaw!" Ropple boasted. "Come friends, with me leading and/or steering us most victoriously through the dangerous caverns, we will reach Paulta in no time!" "Oh brother…" Risa and Kirie sighed irrtaitbly. "I heard the pankin of Vision are smart and all, but this one looks kinda different." Nanael face faulted.

The Traveler Party began their trek to the cave, Nanael was getting acquainted with the two Travelers and their friends till Luffy spotted something up near where the border guards said the cave will be. "What's that!" Luffy pointed to the sky. "Is the sky falling?" Diana asked curiously. "I don't think so, Diana." Dairen frowned "It looks like a-" "A portal? Yes." Washu stated. Something fell out of the portal, a couple of crash sounds occurred. "Could it be more Otherworlders?" Kagome gasped. "Could be." Miroku nodded. "Let's go check it out." "Yes. This requires special investigation." Ropple nodded in agreement.

The Traveler Party made it to where the supposed Otherworlders are and saw a huge crater. "Could something be inside that crater?" Tatsuya wondered. "There's only one way to find out. Come on." Kaname urged.

They went into it and found a young man with brown hair wearing a brown shirt underneath was an orange shirt and brown pants, a boy that looked about 8 with very dark blue green hair wearing glasses, a green shirt and brown shorts, a 10 year girl with brown hair cut in a very strange fashion, wearing a red shirt, white miniskirt, bike shorts and a red bandana tied to her head with a strange ball symbol on it and finally a boy in his early teens wearing a blue hoodie sweat shirt jeans and red base ball cap with a similar symbol found on the girl's banana. Also there was a blue dinosaur like thing with a bulb on it's back and marks on it's head that looked likes heart on its head and a large yellow mouse with a tail that looked like a bolt of lighting, it was Brock, Max, May, Ash, Bulbasaur and Pikachu…

"I wonder what happened." Yuno gasped.

"Chopper, you're the doctor, right?" Amy asked. Chopper nodded nervously. "Could you check on them?" "R-Right!" "Be careful, Chopper, they could be hostle." Franky warned. "We never met Otherworlders who may be hostle." Gourry stated. "Well, what about Naraku?" Xellos smirked. "Except for Naraku." Gourry added.

Chopper began to examine Brock till the unconscious Brock yelled out "No!" The female party members have question marks above their heads. "I won't let you kill them you evil doer!" "He's muttering in his sleep." Michelle pointed out. "Yeah. Let's tend to their wounds first. Then we head for the border cave." Meladee suggested. "Right." Everyone nodded in agreement. As they began to set up camp. Nanael helped Chopper with Ash and the Gang before she noticed another crater. "What's wrong, Nanael?" Chopper asked. "It's nothing." Nanael stated as she helped Chopper with Ash and the gang. 'I hope…' She could felt some not so bad auras from that crater, they're not really bad, but she can tell it's really annoying auras.

Meanwhile in The Pokemon World, a young woman was training her Kadabra, her name is Sabrina, she was the Gym Leader of the Saffron Gym in the Kanto region. Her mother came into the room.

"Sabrina, the phone is for you, it's Hina." said her mother.

"Hina?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes, you know the old family friend Hina Macels, she wants to speak to you." said her mother.

"Okay" replied Sabrina.

She went to the phone and saw on the monitor a woman with long bright green hair.

"Hello Sabrina, I need you to me a favor… well actually then again, I think it would something you have been meaning to do for a long time." said Hina.

"What is it?" asked Sabrina, she looked into Hina's eyes and knew what it was "It's Ash Ketchum, isn't it?"

"Yes, you see he was accidentally sent to another world, a world called Vision. Surely you heard the legend of the world of Vision?" Hina asked. "Of course. It's a world where the legendary Goddess of Destiny lives and is said to grant wishes to people from the real world called Travelers." Sabrina stated. "I sense a dark force at work here. The dark force also blocked my powers, I would deal with that, but I'm extremely pregnant now. Besides, you still need to truly repay him for what he did for you."

About three years earlier, Ash was seeking a Marsh Badge, however Sabrina was very strong, not only that but because she trained her psychic powers so hard she rejected her humanity, she showed no emotion except thought a creepy talking doll. Ash came and lost, as per agreement she shrunk Ash, Pikachu, Brock and his then companion Misty and sent into her toy box, however her father saved them and told him to get a ghost Pokemon. Ash went to Lavender Town and "caught" a Haunter. When Ash came back the second time Haunter didn't show up and his other Pokemon refused to fight so she turned Brock and Misty into dolls. When Ash came back a third time once again claming he had a Haunter, however it show up again, however in the middle of the fight Haunter showed up… but not to fight, Haunter did some funny things that made Sabrina laugh. Because Sabrina was psychically linked with Kadabra who was rolling on the ground laughing. Ash won by default and he got his badge. However Sabrina never thought that was a true "Thank you" and always wanted to repay him much bigger.

"How am I supposed to help him?" asked Sabrina. "In a vision, I see two young ones, a boy and a girl, normally, the Goddess gave them her aura to show they are true Travelers if they are feeling sad and wished to undo a horrible or sad fate that has happened to them, but I see a demon, but the boy and girl used their weapons to save two people they deeply care for who are placed under that demon's spell. And they are aided by the warriors of Vision and people from other worlds called Otherworlders. In order for Ash and his friends to return to our world, he must help the two Travelers find two gemstones, they already have three, they need the remaining two to defeat this demon. And fortunately for Ash and his friends, they are on their way to protect the Goddess from this demon."

"I don't understand" said Sabrina.

"Mediate to it, then you will know what to do… oh and if one of the people helping him gives you a hard time, you'll know what to do." said Hina.

Hina hung up the phone with Sabrina wanting more questions, a paper teleported in her hand.

"I hope I can do this" thought Sabrina.

(Back with the Traveler Party)

Chopper was tending to Ash and the gang's wounds with Yuno and Sogreth helping him in the darbaba wagon. The rest of the party were discussing on what to do. "Miss Traveler, they may be from a different world like us." Robin told Zoey. She nodded. "I know. But what could have happened that made them arrive in Vision." Zoey thought out loud. "I have a theory. Trista and I discuss this after we met the Sailor Scouts." Ropple stated, Trista was right beside him. "When Vision was created, someone other than the Goddess may created portals leading to Vision in other worlds. Be they be good or bad." Trista explained. "Meaning, someone or something may play a hand in the Otherworlders being here." Ropple finished. "My bet is Rei! He's got a lot of nerve pulling us from our worlds into Vision!" Lina growled. "If Miss Lina said that Rei did such a unjust thing, then I agree with her!" Amelia nodded. 'Something's been bothering me about this. Something tells me someone other than Rei may be behind this.' Zel thought to himself. "Plus, we seen some odd creatures with those Otherworlders. They may be friendly." Tatsuya added.

Back in the wagon, Ash, May, and Bulbasaur began to wake up. 'Looks like they're awakening.' Yuno thought.

"It feels I went though a Berry Blender" said May not noticing where they were.

"And we came out like your Poke blocks" said Ash jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny" said May sacristy.

"Bubla!" said Bulbasaur (Translation: May!)

"Bulbasaur, you're all right. You should have a good rest." said May.

She looked for her belt back, which was set with the others, she found Bulbasaur's Pokeball and returned it.

"Sakes alive…" Sogreth muttered. "What just happened to that monster?" Yuno gasped. "I-I don't know!" Chopper stammered, the trainer and coordinator noticed Yuno, Sogreth and Chopper.

"What kind of Pokemon are those?" Both asked at the same time.

"What kind of what we are!" Yuno feels insulted but in shock.

Both took out their Pokedexes and looked them up, however, since Yuno and Sogreth are from Vision and Chopper's from another world, there was no data. But Ash and May took this in a different way.

'Undiscovered Pokemon, if I catch them and use them in my next contest…' May thought to herself as she imagined herself winning a contest with Yuno, Sogreth and Chopper.

'Three undiscovered Pokemon. That green one looks tough. I'll catch them for my next Gym battle…'

Both have faces. "Yuno… Chopper…" Sogreth said seriously. They turned to them. "Run…" He issued.

"I'm gonna catch them!" Ash and May yelled as they took out Pokeballs. "Run for your lives!" Yuno screamed as the three exited the wagon with the two chasing them.

(Meanwhile with Tatsuya, Zoey and Sasami and Ryo-ohki.)

"Really, you're 708 years old!" Zoey gasped. "Yeah. I'm also a pretty darn good cook." Sasami smiled. The four were near the campsite, gathering some ingredients for lunch today, they were amazed by Sasami's story, but they felt like Sasami is hiding something from them. Suddenly, they heard Yuno's scream. "Yuno's in trouble!" Tatsuya yelled as he ran back to the campsite, Zoey, Sasami and Ryo-ohki followed behind.

"What the?" Serena gasped. "Just what is going on here?" Akira muttered. The Traveler Party heard Yuno's scream. Then Ash and May ran past them, still chasing Yuno, Sogreth and Chopper.

"I'm gonna catch them, May!" Yelled Ash.

"No, I am, Ash!" May yelled.

"What on Vision made those two children chase our fellow non human comrades?" Ropple shook his head.

Back in the wagon, Brock, Max and Pikachu woke up by the strange noise.

"Pika?" said a groggy Pikachu (Transition: Huh?)

"What's that noise?" asked Max.

"Not only that but where are we?" asked Brock.

"I don't know… the last thing I remember being sucked up someplace…" said Max.

"Yeah. More like a portal." Brock nodded.

"You think we went into a portal of some sort?" asked Max.

"It's possible, normally when that happens there's just an explosion and Team Rocket flies away but…" said Brock.

"No Ash I'm going to catch those Pokemon!" May yelled.

"No, I am!" Ash shouted back.

"I'm not a Poke whatever you called us!" Yuno shouted angrily.

"And I'm uh… well I'm not!" Chopper yelled.

Brock, Max and Pikachu exited the wagon. They saw the Traveler Party debating on how to help Yuno, Sogreth and Chopper. "Who are they, Brock? …Brock?" Max asked, but frowned as he sees Brock in love again at the sight of the beautiful female party members. Mostly, Reina, Nanael, Miharu, Kaname, Eri and more.

"I think I know why they're chasing Miss Kitkin Archer, Master Waterkin Axeman and Doctor Chopper." Robin stated. "Go on?" Brook asked. "It's because those two children called them Pokemon." Robin stated. "Pokemon?" Mina asked. Before Reina can ask, Brock ran up to her and held her hand. "Hello, my name is Brock! I have no idea where I am, but fate has brought us together!" Reina was taken back by this and smiled slighty, Nanael was getting ready to whack him, Fukuyama and Sanji however, were angry that someone is moving on their turf, even though Fukuyama doesn't like Sanji and Miroku, but Sanji didn't pay no mind. Before they could do something, Max grabbed Brock by the ear and pulled him away.

"We may not know where we are but no matter I have to do this." said Max pulling Brock.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (translation: Pervert…)

Just then Pikachu didn't notice but it was in line of the crazy chase. It froze but before it could be run over by a kitkin, waterkin and reindeer, it let out a Thunder attack, shocking everyone well except for Meladee, Kosame, Mikoto, Hayate Fukuyama, Washu, Ayeka, Ryoko, Luffy, Mawata, Mayune, their mother, Wind Leafe Knight Hayate and Trista who either got away just in time, put up a barrier, flew away from it or is immune to it. Everyone else was knocked out. Tatsuya, Zoey, Sasami and Ryo-ohki arrived just in time.

Meladee whistled. "This requires some study." Washu muttered.

"Pika…" Pikachu sweat dropped. (Translation: Oops….)

Tatsuya ran up to Yuno and checked for some wounds. "Yuno! You alright!" Tatsuya shouted, Yuno slowly opened her eyes and noticed Tatsuya smiling at her, she smiled back. "Tatsuya, you got to protect me from that crazy Otherworlder!" She hugged him. Tatsuya blushed as she did that. Ash got up and noticed Yuno, he got out his Pokeball.

Tatsuya and Zoey gripped their Traveler weapons and Tatsuya spoke out "What are you going to do with Yuno, Sogreth and Chopper?" Ash looked at the Travelers. "Is that what the Pokemon are called?" Ash asked. "What's a Pokemon?" Zoey raised an eyebrow.

Ash's eyes widen in shock. He has never met anyone who hasn't heard of Pokemon. "You don't known what Pokemon are?" Ash gawked.

"Nope. Hey, have you heard of Vision?" Sasami asked. "Vision of what?" Ash blinked. "Vision, you know. The world created by the Goddess of Destiny." Yuno figured out what the others are doing. "Who's the Goddess of Destiny?" Ash has a question mark above his head. "Then if you haven't heard of the Goddess of Destiny, then you must be from another world." Meladee stated as she walked up to the confused Pokemon trainer. "Huh?" Ash blinked.

Brock woke up and heard what Meladee said. "So, you think that too?" Brock questioned.

"Brock, when you got up?" Ash asked. "Just now." Brock shrugged. "What makes you think that idea?" Ash asked again. "Well, one thing is that portal sucked us up after we blasted Team Rocket away." Brock answered.

"So, they're not Pokemon…" Ash face faulted as Yuno march up to him and slaps him. "That was rude of you mistaking me for whatever you just called me and my non ankha friends!" Yuno snapped sharply. "I'm sorry." Ash smiled nervously as he held up his hands in defense. "Take it easy, Yuno." Tatsuya closed his eyes and smiled. "If we're in another dimension that does not know of Pokemon, then we're not in our own world anymore." Brock stated seriously.

"What's a Pokemon?" Luffy asked as he walked up. "Pikachu!" (Translation: I am!)

Luffy picked Pikachu up by the wrong way, Pikachu didn't like that, so he Thunder Bolt him. But he was immuned because he is part rubber since he ate the Gum Gum Fruit back in his world. Ash, Brock and Pikachu were shocked.

(Meanwhile…)

Team Rocket were beginning to wake up. They groaned as they picked themselves up from the ground.

"What happened?" James moaned. "What else? We got blasted off again!" Jessie growled. Meowth noticed something from their location. "Look!" He pointed to where Pikachu's Thunder Bolt occurred. "Looks like Pikachu is nearby." Jessie smirked. "Wobbufet!" (Translation: That's right!) Wobbufet said. "When ever Pikachu goes…" James began then Meowth finished for him. "We'll be sure to follow!"

(Back with the Traveler Party)

"How did you stand up to Pikachu's electric attacks!" Ash gawked. Before Meladee can answer that for Luffy, May woke up and saw Yuno. "It's one of those Pokemon!" May got out her Pokeball. "No, May! She's not a Pokemon!" Ash stopped her. "Wh-Wha?" May blinked. "Yeah. Her name is Yuno, she's a kitkin." Zoey assured her. May was confused. "And I'm Sogreth, a waterkin." Sogreth got up and helped clear things up. "So um… Where exactly are we?" May asked again. "Maybe we should get some answers when everyone wakes up." Washu suggested. Brock nodded before she ran up to Zoey and held her hand. "By the way, what's your name, beautiful one?" Brock said excitedly. Zoey slapped him. "I don't date guys like you…" Zoey frowned.

Soon, everyone woke up. "My hair!" Kaname cried as she tried to straighten her hair. "I feel like I was struck by lightning…" Kiyone groaned as she rubbed her head. "What was that just now?" Nanael has swirly eyes. "Maybe we should explain some things." Tatsuya suggested.

And so, Ash and the gang explained about Pikachu's electric powers.

"I see. So that's why that little mouse was able to knock almost all of us out." Ropple stated as he rubbed his chin.

"It's safe to assure you're Otherworlders." Meladee said as the same time Max said "It's safe to assure that we're in another world."

"Weird." May blinked.

"That reminds us, what are Pokemon since me, Yuno and Chopper have been mistaken for one?" Sogreth asked.

"In our world there are creatures such as Pikachu, many people in our world use them as pets, battling partners, for contests and other things." explained Max.

"And you have to be least 10 to train them, right Max?" May growled, she hated it when Max was in know it all mode. Max sweat dropped.

"Do you have any more?" Miharu asked politely.

"Sure. Want to see them?" Ash asked. "Of course." Yukari nodded excitedly. Ash took out 4 red and white balls, "I choose everyone!" he said, the balls opened up and 4 various Pokemon appeared, a large lizard with a leaf on top of it's head an leafs on the side of it arms, a large blue bird, a large brown tortoise and red lobster like thing.

"Awesome…" Gin gasped.

The tortoise began crying and suddenly blew smoke out it's back and nostrils. Everyone began to coughing because of this.

"Sorry, Torkoal does that a lot!" said Ash after the smoke cleared.

"Be sure to warn us next time." Reina smiled warmly at him.

"Want to see mine?" asked May.

"Of course." Moka smiled.

May much like Ash took out 4 red and white balls, "Come on out everybody!" said May. Much like with Ash the 4 balls opened up and 4 various Pokemon came out, Bulbasaur, a small pink cat, a large yellow butterfly and a giant red and orange chicken that looked pretty powerful. The pink cat ran up to Zoro and began to bat his swords.

"Hey stop that!" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry about that, Skitty, I have something to play with!" said May.

The cute little cat like Pokemon looked at it trainer who was now holding three yellow balls. Skitty ran over and prepped it itself and May threw them to her Pokemon who began to juggle them with its tail.

"Feh…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Just a little trick I learned, Skitty is very hyper and tends to pay with everything that move" said May.

"Does anyone want to see mine?" asked Brock.

"Of course!" Tomoka nodded.

Brock took out three balls unlike Ash and May, two of them were like Ash and May's as well but the third was red and white but also had yellow circles on it and for some reason had an S on top. "I choose everyone!", he had a… um… thing that was like lily pad, an amphibian and a ball of metal with eyes. The lily pad like Pokemon began to dance for no apparent reason.

"Why is it dancing?" Himeno sweat dropped.

"I don't know" Brock shrugged.

"Some Pokemon are like that…" Ash stated.

"Oh yeah! We haven't introduce each other yet." Yuno realizing this.

"Um… I'm Ash, this is Pikachu." said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation: Hi!)

"My Grovyle" said Ash.

"Grovyle" said the lizard, Grovyle (Translation: Yo, what's up)

"My Corphish" said Ash.

"Cor Pish!" said the lobster, Corphish (Translation: Hi there!)

"My Swellow" said Ash.

"Swellow!" said the bird, Swellow (Translation: Hey there!)

"And my Torkoal" said Ash.

"Torkoal" said Torkoal crying (Translation: It's so nice to meet you) then blew smoke once again causing everyone to cough again, "Torkoal toer to to, koal…" said Torkoal, (translation: Sorry I have self-esteem issues to work out…)

After everything was cleared May began to her introduction, "Hi I'm May, this is my Combusken."

"Combusken!" said the chicken, Combusken. (Translation: Hello there)

"My Beautifly" said May.

"Beuti!" said the butter, Beautifly (Hi there!)

"My Skitty" said May Skitty was too busy juggling to pay attention "My Bulbasaur" said May.

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur, (Translation: Hi!)

"And my bratty know it all little brother Max." said May.

"That's right, hey wait a minute!" growled Max, May just smiled while laughing, while Tatsuya, Zoey and Yuno covered their mouths to avoid being seen chuckling.

"I'm Brock" said Brock, "This is my Forretress"

"Fortress!" said the ball of metal, Forretress.

"My Mudkip" said Brock.

"Mudkip!" said the aphidian, Mudkip (Translation: Hi!)

"And my Lombre" said Brock.

"Lombre lom" said Lombre (Translation: I'm a dancing machine)

Brock ran over to Serena and held her hand. "Now tell me your name!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes. "Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." She pointed to Dairen. Brock moaned as Max pulled his ear again.

'Oh great, another Fukuyama…' Kirie thought to herself as she sweat dropped. "Brock has a point, who are you guys?" Ash asked. Ussop went first first. "I'm Captain Traveler Ussop, newcomer to the world of Vision!" Usopp said proudly. "Hey, Captain Traveler Usopp, your pants are on fire." May gasped. "You dare accuse me of lying?" Usopp questioned. "No, your pants are literly on fire!" Nanael snickered as she saw the fire in his pants. Usopp screamed and ran around like crazy while screaming "Put it out! Put it out!" "This won't take too long…" Ropple sighed as he casted Frost in the air and leaped in the air and smashed it, making raindrops fall down on Usopp with Mudkip helping out in putting the flames out.

"Wow. How did Mudkip do that?" Mihoshi gasped in awe. "Both Mudkip and Lombre are water type Pokemon and they can both use water type attacks." Max explained in a know it all style.

"One question, how did the fire began in the first place?" Ryoko wondered. "Maybe it's because of the bombs that Usopp carries." Reina guessed. Usopp chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously and sweat dropped.

Yuno started. "I'm Yuno, half kitkin, half ankha. I hailed from Lanka." Yuno bowed politely. May walked up to Yuno. "She's really half cat…" May rubbed Yuno's ears. "Hey! Heheheaha! That tickles!" Yuno said as May stopped. "What a lovely name…" Brock said dreamily as he was again, pulled by Max. "Sorry about that, Brock does that every time he sees a beautiful girl." May sweat dropped. "I'm Sanji, and Nami, Robin, Reina, Kaname, Lina and the rest of the females are mine…" Sanji growled as he and Fukuyama glared at Brock who glared at them back. "Wow… I never seen Brother like that before, except with Yukinari." Risa gasped.

"I'm Sogreth, a waterkin hailing from Sakawa." Sogreth smiled. "Waterkin?" Ash blinked. May figured it out. "I get it! In this world, there are humans like us and there are humanoids who looked almost like animals and you're a humanoid called a waterkin, right?" May asked. "You're right." Sogreth nodded with a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Max gasped. "What?" May blinked. "You said something smart!" Max proclaimed. May anime fell. She got up with a growl. "Max…" She glared at her little brother.

"I'm Chief Meladee of the Vahadina Highlanders. It's an honor." Meladee smiled. "My name is Ropple, but you may called me Dr. Ropple once I am certified and/or initiated into a full fledge doctor." Ropple said in a matter of fact. "Great… another know it all…" May muttered, Ropple however, heard it and whacked her in the head with his staff. "Do not talk behind my back." Ropple warned, May just grumbled to herself.

"My name is Tatsuya! And this is Zoey Hanson, we're Travelers from the real world." Tatsuya grinned as Zoey waved cheerfully. "Wait, I thought Captain Usopp is the Traveler?" May said confusedly, Ash and his friends anime fall, well except for Brock who continued to glare at Sanji and Fukuyama.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was watching them through binoculars. "So there's our little Pikachu." James smirked.

"I never seen those Pokemon." Jessie blinked in amazement. She was talking about Yuno, Sogreth and Chopper.

"Me neither."

"I know! Let's give them to the boss." Meowth suggested.

"Why should we?" Jessie questioned. Meowth began imagining on what to do with the three non human members of the Traveler Party. "The boss is overworked." Meowth began as he pictures Giovanni was writing papers and is at stress. "So we give those three undiscovered Pokemon to the boss." Now the scene switches to Yuno serving tea to a happy Giovanni. Next scene shows Sogreth chopping wood to help build Giovanni a new log cabin. And finally, the last scene shows Chopper entertaining Giovanni by dancing. "He would be so happy that he'll say-" Giovanni's voice is replaced by Meowth. "For giving me those three unknown Pokemon, I'm promoting you to the head of the Hoenn branch." The dream sequence ends.

"That's a brilliant idea, Meowth!" Jessie squealed. "And while we're at it, we'll capture Pikachu and those other Pokemon as well!" James added. "Right! Here's the plan…" Meowth whispered something into his teammates' ears.

Back in the Pokemon World in Saffron City. Sabrina finished mediating and realized what she can do.

"That's perfect" she said.

Suddenly she felt something touch nothing was there, something purple appeared then disappeared when she turned around. When it repapered she caught and hugged it.

"You can't sneak up on me Haunter" laughed Sabrina.

"Haunter…" said the purple thing, Haunter (Translation: I know)

"Hey I'm going to see Ash tonight, should I say hi for you?" asked Sabrina.

Haunter nodded happily after all Ash was his friend.

(Back in Vision)

Ash and his friends was embarrassed for May since she didn't know Usopp was lying. "That's my sister for ya…" Max sighed. "Shut up, Max…" May growled. Suddenly, Kei noticed some strange mist. "Hmm…?" He thought, soon, it covered the area and everyone coughed and hacked, then they heard a strange laugh and when it cleared, guess who appeared?

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world the from deviation"

"To unite all people with in out nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our Reach ot the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth1 That right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

The Traveler Party stared at the strange sight. a red haired young woman, a young man with bluish purplish hair, a weird talking cat thing, a blue blob, a floating living wind chime and a giant black snake. Not only that but they were holding a net with all the Pokemon, plus Chopper and Yuno, Sogreth was the only one who didn't get caught.

"What the hell?" Himeno blinked. "Ooookay…" Karen blinked as well. "Who are those weirdoes?" Franky muttered. "I can't believe it…." Max gawked in annoyance. "Team Rocket made it though the portal too…" growled Ash hopping to get some sort of vacation from them.

"Team Rocket?" Tatsuya asked. "They're trying to steal Pikachu." Ash told him. "That is unjust! Kidnapping a innocent creature that doesn't belong to them!" Amelia frowned. "What are you going to do about it?" Meowth frowned. Reina leaped in the air and landed near James and kicked him in the gut while using her sword to cut the net apart, freeing, Yuno, Chopper and the Pokemon. "H-Hey!" Meowth gawked. Nanael landed near the idiot trio and got her hand on her sword, readying for a attack. "What kind of idiots uses vines to make a net?" Nanael growled. "What do you expect? We have to make do with something!" James muttered, recovering from Reina's kick. "We'll handle this! Megaspark!" "Lightningspark!" The two Travelers combined their attacks and fired them at Team Rocket, Reina, Nanael, Yuno, Chopper and the Pokemon got away just in time. Team Rocket screamed as the blast hit them, resulting in a explosion that sends them flying.

"Drat! Foiled again!" Jessie yelled.

"By twerps that can use magic…" James moaned. Then it hit their heads.

"Magic?" The trio said at the same time.

"Well, that doesn't stop us from" Meowth began then the trio yelled "Blasting off again!" They disappear, leaving a star.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Koyomi said uneasily.

"Believe me, they'll be fine…" May sighed. Then a rumbling sound occurred and Ash and Luffy both said "I'm hungry!" "Well, I got the ingredients I need, so let's begin lunch." Sasami smiled.

(Meanwhile… with Team Rocket… Near Gasara…)

Team Rocket moaned as they struggled to get up. "Can someone please tell me what's going on!" Jessie growled. "Well, I was kicked in the gut by a big chested woman who look like she is a ancient warrior and we were blasted away by two twerps who can use magic, not to mention we went through a strange portal early." James recalled. Then it hit them again. "Weird portal?" They asked. "Looks like we're in another dimension…" Meowth muttered. "And we must find a way back, leave the twerps behind and steal Pikachu." Jessie stated. "Brilliant idea." James nodded. "But first, we must find those twerps." Meowth reminded them. "Wobaffet!" Wobaffet said. (Translation: That's right!)

Back to the Traveler Party…

Ash and the rest explained to the Traveler Party about Team Rocket and how they always fail in kidnapping Pikachu, they always managed to blast off in a big explosion. "So that explains the really annoying auras." Nanael stated. "So what about you, Tatsuya and Zoey? Were you brought to this world for a reason?" Ash asked. "We're Travelers, warriors from the real world. The Goddess of Destiny grants Travelers' wishes when they got five gemstones." "Also, if Otherworlders such as ourselves traveled with Travelers and the Goddess deems them worthy, she will also grant the Otherworlders' wishes." Trista added. "So, what are your wishes gonna be, Tatsuya and Zoey?" Max asked. Tatsuya and Zoey closed their eyes for 20 seconds then opened them with serious looks. "To wish for our friends to be better." Tatsuya said. "Did something bad happened to them?" May asked uneasily. "Back in our world, my friend, Bridget Verdant and Tatsuya's friend, Miki fell into a mysterious coma that modern science can't cure. That's why we're brought to Vision, to wish for our friends to be better." Zoey explained. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" May said sadly. "It's alright." Zoey smiled slightly. "Also, the reason Bridget and Miki are in a coma is because of that bastard, Rei!" Kirie growled. "Rei?" Brock raised an eyebrow. "He's also a Traveler, but a bad one." Tenma frowned. "I see." Ash figured it out. "It sounds like you really hated this Rei guy…" Max stated. "Well, of course! He causes some damage to Vision and he must be stopped!" Yuno growled. 'I wonder what does Rei gain from this…' Brock thought to himself. Unknown to them, Team Rocket was eavesdropping on the conversation. "So that's it!" Jessie figured it out. "What's it?" James blinked. "Geez, James, didn't you hear what they say! In order to get back home with Pikachu in our grasp, we need those five gemstones to ask this Goddess of Destiny to grant our wishes!" Meowth growled. "So it looks like Male Traveler Twerp and Female Traveler Twerp each have three gemstones. So all we have to do is steal Pikachu and their weapons and bingo! We'll be home before you know it!" Jessie stated. How Team Rocket got back to where our heroes are is unknown. "Easy for you to say, they kicked our bottoms with those weapons and Otherworlder twerps…" James sighed. "So? We got to find a way to steal those gemstones even if it means following them throughout this world!" Jessie growled. "Oh brother…." Meowth sighed.

After lunch, the party with their new friends entered the border cave. Unknown to them when they are deeper in the cave, Team Rocket was following. "This place gives me the creeps. We shouldn't have waited till they gone in." James moaned. "And risk getting blasted off again? I don't think so! Pikachu and those gemstones are our top priority! We have to beat those twerps to get them!" Jessie snapped. Meowth then heard something, curious, he turned around and his eyes widen in fear. "Uh guys?" Meowth stammered, tugged Jessie's shirt. "What is it, Meowth?" Jessie asked as she and James turned to see rinorcs, rhino looking humanoids glaring at the idiot trio. Team Rocket screamed like little girls and ran away with the rinorcs chasing them.

Back to the Traveler Party

"You hear something?" Lala blinked. "Nope." Nanael shrugged. Soon, the Traveler Party came across a stone door with a dark aura emitting from it with writing on it. Yuno's ears perked up, so did Pikachu's. "You hear that?" Yuno asked everyone. "What is it?" Ash asked. "Pika…" (Translation: Don't you hear it, Ash?) "People built this…to keep something out, from the look of it or in." Meladee folded her arms. Nanael winced. 'No way… This is the same door… that keeps them from entering Vision!' Nanael thought uneasily. "A magical barrier… Interesting, very interesting." Ropple's eyes spark with interest. "We must break this door in the name of knowledge!" Ropple was getting ready to cast a spell that will blow this mysterious door to smithereens. "Ropple…" Nanael said seriously. "You're making a huge mistake…" "I agree with Miss Nanael. This door is best kept locked for all time." Goh nodded. "Gourry, Sogreth…" Lina said seriously. They both nodded and grabbed the smart and curious pankin and dragged him away. "But…But knowledge!" Ropple wailed as tears fell down his face in a funny way. "Let sleeping dogs lie. Come on, Tatsuya, Zoey, Yuno." Meladee stated as she and the rest of the party found the exit. Before Tatsuya, Zoey and Yuno can follow, they turned around and looked at the mysterious door one more time before they followed their friends.

After 21 minutes, they were out of the cave and on the other side of the border. "Finally, we made it!" Max sighed in relief. "According to the map, Paulta is northeast of here." Washu looked at the map.

3 hours has passed and night has fallen, but they finally reached their destination.

"Finally, we made it." Kaname smiled. Inuyasha, however has a frown on his face. 'Something's not right here.' He thought to himself. "Let's ask that person on where to a gemstone expert." Mayune suggested as she walked up to a man. "Um excuse me? Can you help us?" The man said nothing as if he doesn't have a soul. "Sir?" Mayune asked again, the person said nothing. "Something's wrong…" Zoey frowned. Yukinari and Miharu got back from asking some people, and like Mayune, they said the people were silent. "We better head to the Highlander branch in Paulta." Kaname suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they enter the branch.

Meladee walked up to the desk. "Tet, it's me, Meladee. What happened to Paulta!" Meladee asked. Tet said nothing. "It's like everyone is shut up for a reason…" Ryoko feels uneasily about this. "And more importantly, why is Tet the only person in town?" Meladee folded her arms. "Very strange…" Brook nodded in agreement. "I wonder what happened…" Amelia put her hand on her chin in thought. Suddenly, a mole beastkin man ran up to the Traveler Party in panic. "Hey! All of you! You people can talk!" The man gasped. "Yes. Is there something wrong?" Brock asked. "He's… male…" Yuno blinked in amazement. "Last time I checked. Sorry I surpised ya. Name's Chakka. I'm the chief of the Paulta coal miners. Oh thank the Goddess I found people who can talk!" Chakka sighed in relief. "Chakka, can you tell us what happened here?" Tenchi asked. "I-I don't know. I left town for a week and when I came back, everyone was clammed up! Not to mention, my men were gone!" Chakka panicked.

"This is the work of a supremely powerful magician! An entire town at once… fascinating." Ropple scratched his chin. "Then, could it be related to the incident at the underground lake?" Amy asked. "Most likely." Ropple nodded. "Some great sorcerer must have designs on this region." "We got to help the townspeople!" May shouted. Ropple stared at her. "…Why on Vision would we do that?" He asked blankly. "H-Huh?" Tatsuya gawked. "What do you mean by that?" Luffy asked, anger rising at what selfish thing the pankin said. "Do I need help? Do you need help as well? We came here for information on Tatsuya and Zoey's forth gemstones. Luckily, the mining chief is here, so we still have someone to question." Ropple adjusted his glasses. "But saving the townspeople? …Waste of time." "You're beginning to piss me off… Those people need help!" Inuyasha growled. "Ropple…" Tatsuya and Zoey said quietly then they shouted "You big idiot!" Ropple was taken back by the two Travelers' words. "Did you two call me, the smartest and more strategically person in this party, an idiot…?" Ropple then rose in anger. "Take that back! While you still can!" Ropple pointed his staff at the two in a threatentic way. "No! We won't take it back!" Zoey frowned deeper. "Because you're the dumbest and/or stupidest and/or uh… dumbest!" Yuno frowned also. "You're so selfish, Ropple!" Ash clenched his fists in anger. "Didn't Dr. Baksan tell you he wouldn't give you credit unless you help people?" Meladee questioned. Ropple again was taken back. "And you know why?" Zoro glared. "It's because you have a small heart." Robin added. "And there's no room in a small heart for learning." Reina glared at Ropple. "You want your credit? Tatsuya, Zoey, and Yuno right now are the key to getting it." Sousuke stated as he folded his arms. "So here's a crazy thought, start paying more attention to them." Meladee finished. "To our expressions. To how you make us feel." Tatsuya stated. Ropple looked down in sadness. For the first time in his life, he know what sadness to have a small heart feels like. "To…how you feel?" Ropple said slowly. "So, is there a cure to this problem?" Rayne asked. Ropple looked down for 30 seconds then looked up. "There is one way…If we have a prescription for liquid lament from Tearsheaven to the east." He stated. "Ok! Hang tight, Chakka!" Kaname smiled at him. He nodded. "I'll check the mines to see if I can find my men." He left.

"Everyone, let's go to Tearsheaven." Tatsuya stated. "Also known as the City of Broken Hearts." Meladee added. As almost everyone left, Ropple stared at the ceiling in thought. 'Do I…really have a small heart?" He shook his head and followed the party.

Who did this to the people of Paulta? Will Team Rocket get away from the monsters, and what about the troublesome trio Nanael mentioned?

To Be Continued…

Next time: Red Power: Part 2: Leynart and the Bandit and the Troublesome Trio

A/n: Next time, Leynart will appear so will Risty and they will join the party. They will fight Melona, Airi and Menace and one of Rei's minions to cure the people of Paulta! So stay tune!


End file.
